Going Home
by Chuquita
Summary: Veggie's finally going home, and bringing his favorite peasant along. But with Bejitosei fully restored along with the rest of the saiyajins, what kind of surprises and challanges await the little ouji? Will he be able to keep his close yet platonic relat
1. A Trip to Bejitosei

6:03 PM 9/25/2005  
**Written By**: **Chuquita**

**Disclaimer:** **Dragon Ball Z and its characters are a property of Akira Toriyama and Bird Studio. All non-canon characters such as the tails Bibishii and Nango are property of this author.**

Quote of the Week: -_from dbz ep 78  
__Vegeta: What kind of transformation is this? You're making us laugh! To think that taking that off to become more nimble is your idea of transforming!_

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Goku: I take my weighted clothes off while sparring with Veggie.  
Vegeta: (grins) (to Chu) Couldn't hold it in til ya finished uploading Parts 3 and 4, huh?  
Chuquita: (cheesy grin) I can't help it, I wanted to get to the next fic so badly.  
Goku: (wags his tail) (to audiance) Welcome to the story!  
Chuquita: Simple title, complicated plotline.  
Goku: Indeed :)  
Vegeta: (musing) I suppose I am looking forward to bringing Kakarrotto to stay in my REAL room and its much more luxurious bed where we'll share platonic times together...  
Goku: And I get to wear a cape!  
Chuquita: You know...there's only 2 more weeks left of the redub.  
Goku: (frowns) That is sad.  
Chuquita: I hope they just continue on to season 3, even with its "first Funi-VA'd dub" dubbing.  
Vegeta: That's the one where I rescue Kakarrotto by bringing him to the regeneration chamber to heal, right?  
Goku: (sweatdrops) After you beat my Ginyu-po-sessed body up.  
Vegeta: ... (twiddles his thumbs) Well...I was still 3/4ths evil back then.  
Goku: Aw Veggie, you're not evil, just confused!  
Vegeta: (blink) ...  
Goku: Exactly! (gives Veggie a quick hug)  
Chuquita: Anyways, today's fic returns back to the present and back to where we left off before the Parody!  
Goku: (nods) Mmm-hmm!  
Chuquita: And off we go!

dl

/dl

**Summary:** Veggie's finally going home, and bringing his favorite peasant along. But with Bejito-sei fully restored along with the rest of the saiyajins, what kind of surprises and challanges await the little ouji? Will he be able to keep his close yet platonic relationship with Goku intact and out of suspicion? Will Brolli finally find a place to stay? Will Chi-Chi be able to handle the intense 10x gravity? And what about Turles and Raditsu? Find out!

dl

/dl

**Part 1 Chapter Titles: Practice l Return to the Lookout l Home Village l The Tub l This is What Happens if you Give in to your Ukephobia l Cleaning out the Closet l To SPACE! l Enter Bardock l Goodbye Facial-Shaving Tools l Napping with Veggie l Its like a Field Trip l Kami's Suspicions l **

* * *

" HAAA! HOH! YA YA EEEEO! " Vegeta attempted random, multiple semeish poses before the mirror in his room while

wearing his royal saiyajin armor and bright red cape.

" I told you this really isn't the safest plan of action. " Raditsu sighed from the doorway.

" Well what's it gonna look like if I show up on Bejito-sei in a little blue gi while hanging all over Kakarrotto's

back? " the ouji turned to face him, " That appearance just screams "uke"! And I can't have my people thinking I'm an uke,

it'll throw off my entire _"he being the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji and a born leader naturally must be a seme"_--

which I am--persona. " Vegeta explained.

" But you LIKE the little blue gi and hanging all over Kakarrotto's back. " the larger saiyajin protested.

" It can't work that way. " the ouji said more quietly, " There's things that're expected of me there ya know. "

" You try to act the way you did pre-Kakarrotto and you'll terrify him at the least. " Raditsu warned, " He likes

that _"special connection"_ you've had with him since we rescued you from Brolli. If you put up that pride barrier again you'll

only be going backwards! You'd _"platonically"_ be breaking his _"platonic"_ heart! "

" ... " the smaller saiyajin's eyes widened, " I don't want to break Kakay's platonic heart. " he said using the

"little" voice.

" Veggie? "

" GAH! " Vegeta jumped back to see the larger saiyajin suddenly infront of him, " Ah, hello Kakarrotto. "

Goku sniffed the air directly infront of the ouji, causing Vegeta's cheeks to flush. He frowned, " Veggiesad. "

" I--I am not! "

The type-3 saiyajin peasant held his arms out as if ushering the ouji to be hugged. Vegeta rushed up to him and

hugged back tightly.

" And this is why the super-pride-barrier will backfire on you. " Raditsu sighed, concerned.

" ▫PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR▫ "

" ▫PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR▫ " Goku and Vegeta purred loudly at one another.

Raditsu looked around, feeling awkward, " Umm..I'll, come back when you're done. " he turned and zipped out of the

room.

" Mmmmmm..Veh-gee. " the large saiyajin sighed, resting his head on the shoulderpad of the ouji's armor.

" Yes, my peasant? " Vegeta astutely cleared his throat.

One of Goku's eyes popped open and he pulled partly away, giving Vegeta a funny look.

" Be honest with me, did I sound calm, composed, and of leadership quality just now? " the ouji pleaded.

" I...guess. " Goku shifted around.

" Its just that I haven't accessed the super-pride mask-barrier in a long while now and I want it to seem natural

for when I have to interact with the other saiyajins at the castle. " Vegeta scratched the back of his head and paused when

he realized what he was doing, " I'm picking up your mannerisms aren't I? " he said, sounding lost.

The larger saiyajin just smiled warmly at him, " I think Veggie should just be his Veggie-self when we get home.

Because that's the best Veggie there is! "

This time all of the ouji's face flushed red, " I was kinda trying to go for "going ssj1 infront of everyone for the

first time and saving you from the androids" me. That's when I felt the most semeish. "

Goku tilted his head, " But Veggie was mean back then. "

" You know what's weird is it feels out of place when I try it, I mean, I can impersonate myself from back then

poses-wise, but I just don't feel the anger and seething revenge anymore. " he sighed, flopping onto the bed behind him.

" I like you the way you are now. "

" And my pretend-anger is laughable. Bulma and Raditsu let me try it out on them and neither was convinced that I

sounded menacing. "

" Veggie's a better Veggie now that he's at peace with himself. "

The ouji lifted his head up slightly, " Who says I'm at peace? "

" You are..well, for the most part. Veggie still gets uneasy when we're naked together. "

" PLATONICALLY! " Vegeta quickly injected, bolting to his feet.

" I guess that is why Veggie still doesn't wanna bathe with me... " Goku trailed off, pondering.

Vegeta folded his arms, " I don't bathe, I shower. What if I were to start bathing and grow an attachment to that

ukeish bubble-bath product you use yet somehow pull it off as a semeish activity. "

The larger saiyajin sighed, " Veggie I wish you'd tell me what those words mean. "

" P--perhaps ONE day... "

Goku smiled, then got an idea, " OH! Hey Veggie, if the tubs in your home are really really big, THEN would you-- "

" --bathewithyou? "

He nodded rapidly, his tail wagging behind him.

" Ah..well...it'd have to be a very BIG tub for me to...we'll see. " Vegeta stammered.

" Mmm! " the large saiyajin clasped his hands together, " Sounds great Veggie! So when do we get going? "

" I'm not sure. I guess they'll send a ship to pick us up or something like that. " he explained.

Goku whipped around and flopped onto the bed beside him, " I really liked your big 'n fancy bed, Veggie. "

" You have to promise me you won't tell anyone we sleep together though. " the ouji informed him.

" Why not? "

" Well, because rumors could get around and people could start to think we do more than simply sleep in the same

bed together at night. " Vegeta grimaced.

" But Veggie, Chi-chan'd get mad if I made love to you. " Goku blinked.

_:Mental note; Kakarrotto hasn't spoken of the rules since June..be on guard for anything that can through you OFF_

_guard.:_ " Hmm. " Vegeta nodded.

" Veggie talking to himself in his head again? " the larger saiyajin cocked an eyebrow.

" Yes. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" You make me so happy! " Goku glomped onto the ouji suddenly, " I hope it can always be this way, Veggie. You 'n me

doing fun things together and en-joying one another's company! "

A worried guilt ran through the smaller saiyajin's body and he snuggled in tighter, " Me too. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! " Piccolo Daimao Sr laughed as he flew through the air. The elder namekian landed on the

lookout with a big smirk on his face, " Son, Dende, Popo, I've returned. "

" Where have you been? I was starting to wonder. " Dende asked, confused.

" Oh, I was off regaining my life. " he motioned to the nonexistant halo, causing the young guardian to gasp.

" How'd you..I mean.. "

" After Son Goku's parents made their wish the entire group was teleported somewhere, so I used the opportunity to

make the second, remaining wish, mine. " Sr explained.

" Huh.. " Dende murmured, both surprised and impressed.

" Care to direct me to my son? I'd like to inform him of this interesting turn of events as well. Infact I have a

small party in mind. "

" A, party? " the guardian blinked.

" Yes, a party. " _:to celebrate my successful conquering of this world.:_ he mentally snickered as he headed inside,

following Dende down the hall.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Huh. This place hasn't changed a bit. " Turles murmured as he strolled down one of the streets in his native

village. The type-3 saiyajins had adjusted seemlessly and acted as though they'd never been blown up to begin with. Turles

noted several of the other peasants staring at his armor and cape curiously, _:All I gotta do is just make it home and I'll_

_be fine:_ he mentally twitched slightly, trying to avoid any attention for once, _:They'd latch onto me and I'd never get_

_out of here:_ the evil type-3 saiyajin walked up to the door of his family's home and knocked on it.

" Hm? " the village leader poked his head out the door and Turles held out the items he had borrowed on his last

trip to the planet.

" Toussan. "

" Ah! Turles-kun! " he chirped, opening the door to let him inside. The leader was wearing his seme village garb. He

shared the same hair-color as Turles but lacked the tanned skin, " You came back! And you brought my headdress and nyoi-bo! "

" Yeah, I just wanted to drop by and give them back to you. I'm really in kind of a hurry so-- "

" --Retasu! Who is it? " a woman's voice called from down the hallway.

" Ah, Okaasan. " Turles blinked.

Retasu called back to her, " It's Turles-kun, Niono! "

Turles's mother came out into the living room and clasped her hands together, " Oh! Turles-kun you've gotten so tall

and strong. "

He smiled, embarassed, " Yeah I've been kinda busy.. "

" Why don't you stay for dinner? " she offered.

" Ah, I-- " he glanced out a nearby window. Random villagers were peering in at him, interested, _:That doesn't seem_

_very safe:_ " --hey! I got a better idea, how about I bring you two to have dinner at the royal castle? "

" WOW! The royal castle? " Niono gasped with eager surprise.

" I would enjoy surprising Bejii, " Retasu smirked, " You know Turles-kun, he isn't aware we're related. "

Turles perked up to attention, " REALLY? " a grin started to appear on his face.

" It will be a great shock. And I hear Bejii's finally gotten rid of that ridiculous facial hair. I'm thankful he

has. He looks much better clean-shaven. " Retasu nodded thoughtfully.

" Well then! " Niono announced, " Shall we get going? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" HAAAH! " Chi-Chi flew at Goten, who dodged and did a flip over her head. The chibi landed on the wall of the

gravity room and began to run around in circles.

" Hahaha! This is so great! " the demi-saiyajin gushed happily as he skidded to a halt in ssj1. The gravity machine

was currently on 7x. Goten paused when he noticed Chi-Chi breathing heavily while leaning against the side of the wall,

" Kaasan? Maybe we should take a break. "

" No way! " she said determindly, making a fist, " I have to be able to take 10x gravity if I ever hope to survive

on Oujiworld! Besides, Tenshinhan, Yamcha, Piccolo, and Chaoutzu all managed to handle it. I mean, come on, CHAOUTZU? It's

probably just one of those things you ease on into. " Chi-Chi deduced.

" ▫Knock▫Knock▫ Toussan! " a voice called from just outside the door. Chi-Chi froze, grabbed Goten, and quickly

hid behind the machine as Gogeta and Vejitto stepped inside, " Oi! Toussan phone call for-- " the dance fusion paused,

sniffing the air, " GASP! That is not Toussan's scent! OR Trunks's. "

Vejitto jogged over to the machine and peered over the side, " Chi-Chi? "

Chi-Chi and Goten sat on the floor infront of him. She waved cheesily to the fusion, " Umm, hi? "

" Onna? " Gogeta poked out from behind Vejitto, " What are you doing in here? Toussan does not allow anyone out of

his own family--and Kaasan--to train in his gravity room. E-specially those who wish to cause him harm. " he folded his

arms Veggie-ishly.

" Maybe I just felt like trying a different training technique, there's no harm in that is there? " she quiped.

" Hmmm. " Vejitto bent down and narrowed his eyes at her, " Somehow I do not think that's what you were doing. "

Chi-Chi shifted but kept her cool.

Vejitto smirked, " Somehow I DO think that you're in here to try out Bejito-sei's gravity's affects on your ability

to move. "

" Yeah! You don't trust Kaasan to go home with Toussan do you Onna? " Gogeta motioned to her.

" I do TOO trust him! I just might want to find out what your homeplanet is like when its actually inhabited? Has

that honest and honorable reason for me sneaking in here to train **ever** occured to you? "

" ... " ▫

" ... " both fusions stared at her lamely.

Chi-Chi stood up, " I'm going to be going now. Come Goten. " she grabbed the chibi by the wrist and dragged him out

of the room while avoiding eye-contact with Vejitto and Gogeta, " Oh, I can't believe this! " Chi-Chi muttered when she was

finally out of hearing range. She let go of Goten and headed up the stairs, " Just you wait the next time I try to get in

there the door will be locked or there'll be some sort of alarm attached or one of those two will be GUARDING it! " Chi-Chi

groaned, passing a nearby partially-opened doorway.

" Heeheeheehee. "

Chi-Chi froze, " That was Goku-san's giggle. " she backed up and peaked into the bathroom only to let out a gasp.

" HI Chi-chan! " Goku waved to her from inside the tub. Vegeta sat uneasily on the back edge with only his feet

daring to dip into the kaka-infested waters while he kept a large washcloth placed discreetly over his lap to avoid Goku

from seeing anything undignified.

" Hi Goku-sa! " she waved, taking a good look. Chi-Chi snickered over at Vegeta, " Really taking a dip on the wild

side, aren'tcha, Ouji? Got you're ENTIRE big toe under the water. "

" Hnn. " the small saiyajin sent her a stubborn death-glare, then turned defiantly to the bubble-topped water and

slid right into the tub, " HAH! " he pointed at her while holding the now-wet washcloth in his hand.

" ... " Goku sat there with a blank expression on his face, the large saiyajin's pupils widened ten times over as

he stared at the little ouji three feet away.

" Ah ha, ah hahaha. " Vegeta laughed nervously. A soft purr vibrated towards him under the water.

" Geez Ouji he's not gonna attack you. " Chi-Chi sighed, walking up to Goku and snapping her fingers infront of his

face, " Goku-san? Goku? "

" I..I'm only doing this with him because I don't know what's going to happen to me once we get to Bejito-sei. " the

ouji sputtered, speaking to Chi-Chi but keeping his eyes locked on Goku's every subtle inching move towards him, " I want to

make it up to him incase I get trapped into some severely nonstop schedule like Bulma has. " he explained, " And you see

Kakarrotto mentioned the tub thing to me earlier so I thought... "

" ▫SPLOOSH▫! " Goku dunked himself completely underwater and Vegeta promptly let out a scream, his face going bright

red.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Vegeta and Chi-Chi stayed quiet, staring down at the spot where Goku had dunked down.

" ▫PIONG▫! " the larger saiyajin's tail burst out of the water and straight up in the air.

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " the ouji shrieked, backing up as far as he could possibly go without leaving the tub while

Chi-Chi yanked Goku up out of the water by his hair. The large saiyajin was still staring at Vegeta with a hazy look in his

eyes, causing the irises to become a fuzzy shade of gray.

" Come on you. " Chi-Chi tried to pull Goku out of the tub, only to prove the task much more daunting than she

originally thought. She turned wryly to the smaller saiyajin, " I'm guessing and hoping this is the first time you've allowed

him to do this? "

" No Onna I bathe with Kakarrotto on a daily basis--OF COURSE I'VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE WITH HIM! " the ouji

sputtered, going bright red.

" ▫prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr▫ "

Vegeta and Chi-Chi stared down at Goku.

" Yes? " he looked up at them.

" Here. " Chi-Chi dropped a large towel ontop of him, " You're coming with me to get dried off. "

" But Chi-chan I wanna stay here with Veggie. " he stood up and Vegeta looked away while Goku covered himself more

properly.

" No, its alright Kakarrotto, go ahead. I, I just finished getting cleaned up anyway. " the ouji lied.

" Veggie you just got in the tub, how can you be-- "

" --I'm fast at cleaning myself off? "

" ... " ▫

" I, wasn't that dirty to begin with. "

" ... " ▫

" I enjoy spending time with Veggie. " the larger saiyajin replied.

" And I enjoy spending time with you as well--while CLOTHED. So how about you go dry off and I'll go dry off and

then I'll bake a delicious snack for the both of us. " Vegeta reasoned.

Goku clasped his hands together, " Sounds GREAT, Veggie! "

" Yah..great.. " Chi-Chi muttered, " Are you absolutely sure you want to take Goku-sa with you to Bejito-sei, Ouji? "

she asked him.

" YES. " the ouji answered bluntly.

" I would follow my Veggie wherever he goes, Chi-chan! " the larger saiyajin determindly proclaimed.

Vegeta beamed widely, " Now THAT'S my bodyguard! " he pumped his fist in the air.

" Mommy! "

" Hm? " the ouji looked over to see Vejitto in the doorway holding the phone from the living room.

" Phone for you! " he happily handed it to Vegeta, who promptly took it.

" Hello? " Vegeta spoke into the phone, " OH! Toussan!...What am I doing? Ah... " he looked down at the

bubble-topped water he was sitting in, then over at the soggy, near-naked peasant on the floor of his bathroom. Goku wagged

his tail at the little ouji while smiling friendly, " TRAINING! Yes, I'm training. HAH! " he thrust his free hand outward,

splattering Goku, Chi-Chi, and Vejitto with water.

Chi-Chi wiped the water off and rolled her eyes.

Goku contently leaned over the side of the tub to listen.

" Uh-huh...well, yes I am sort of busy but...NOW! " the ouji covered the mouth-piece of the phone, " They want to

send a ship for me this afternoon! " he whispered to the others.

" Really? " Goku tilted his head.

" WOW that's fast, Mommy! " Vejitto chirped.

Chi-Chi froze, _:This AFTERNOON? They're leaving already? I haven't even gotten up to 8x gravity yet:_ " Y--you

know Ouji you don't have to leave RIGHT NOW. You should wait a couple days, get your things packed and say your goodbyes 'n

such. "

" I'm not leaving FOREVER. " the ouji sweatdropped, then paused, " By the way that sounded as though you have some

sort of suspicious alterior motive going on.. " he narrowed his eyes.

" Oh come on Ouji you know me by now! " Chi-Chi huffed, folding her arms.

" Yeah, definately an alterior motive. "

" WAH! " she nearly fell over.

" Do not worry Chi-chan, I won't forget to write! " Goku waved to her.

" And who said YOU were leaving forever huh? " she turned to him.

" I have to pro-tect Veggie ya know. " he said determinedly, patting the ouji on the shoulders. Vegeta's whole body

went red.

" Uhhhhhh... "

" ♥ "

" Vegeta? " a voice from far away asked.

" Yes. " the small saiyajin said, mostly to Goku.

" Vegeta! "

" WHAT? What. " he snapped out of it and realized he still had the phone in his hand, " Kakarrotto do you mind

getting--- "

Goku suddenly sat there fully clothed.

" --dressed. " Vegeta sweatdropped, then turned back to the phone, " Um, hai Toussan? "

" So anyway I can have a ship there for you by this evening, that is unless you'd rather leave the next day, I could

postpone it til then. " Bejito offered.

" Ah, well..I'd prefer to leave in the morni... "

" ▫Flick▫ ▫flick▫ ▫flick▫ " Goku started flicking little strokes of water at him teasingly. A soap-bubble landed on

the tip of the ouji's nose. The fur on Vegeta's tail stood on end, " Heeheehee.. "

" Dah...a... " Vegeta's mind went blank.

" Goku-san. " Chi-Chi grabbed him by the back of his gi collar and dragged him out of the room, sighing. Goku waved

a warm goodbye to the little ouji as he left his view. Vejitto followed them out.

" ...morning would be perfect! " Vegeta regained his ability to speak in complete sentences.

" Fine. I'll make a note of it and have one of the best ships reserved at the docking bay. " Bejito nodded, turning

around only to let out a small squeak of fright, " EEP! "

" Nani? " Vegeta blinked.

Bejito stood there staring in shock at at a type-3 saiyajin standing before him and smiling, " Ah..a...a.. " he

nervously backed up six feet, " VegetaIllcallyouback. " he quickly hung up.

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow as he held the phone out infront of him, " Eh? " the ouji then shrugged, set the phone down,

and layed back in the tub while letting out a small purr as he poked his toes out from under the water between the bubbles,

" Hey, waitaminute I'm not supposed to be ENJOYING this? This is an uke activity! " he quickly lept out of the tub only to

be blasted with an onslaught of cool air, " WAH! COLD! " Vegeta grabbed the nearest towel, unplugged the tub and dashed out

of the bathroom leaving a soggy trail behind him.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Bejito stood there, facing off against the type-3 saiyajin male who had somehow managed to get past his guards,

security system, and personal id required stairwells.

" ▫Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrr?▫

" Helllp. HELLLLP. " he gritted his teeth while trying to look over his shoulder for his wife and still focusing on

the peasant before him.

" Oi Bejii-chan! " the type-3 saiyajin waved happily to him.

Bejito froze.

" Such a long time, I'm glad you shaved off your facial hair. It did not do a thing for you. " he chirped.

The ou looked suspicously to his left, then his right. He cautiously walked up to the peasant, " Retasu? "

" Hai? " he tilted his head to the side.

" H--how did you get in here? " Bejito asked in shock while walking around and observing him, trying to make sure he

wasn't seeing things, " And why aren't you stewing in depression due to my partly-unexplained absence? "

" You mean when you ran off? Oh I was depressed for a good year, Bejii. " Retasu frowned, " But then I realized you

weren't coming back so I got over it and went on with my life. " he perked back up. The peasant poked Bejito's medallion,

" It's really _nice_ to know you didn't forget me. "

Bejito clutched his hands over the object to hide it from view, " I don't know WHAT you're talking about. " he said

with a proud huff.

" Hahahahaha! " Retasu laughed, smirking, " Bejii-chan's so over-reactive. "

" Well..I'm glad you didn't kill yourself or anything because of my disappearance. " the ou shifted around,

" I always felt guilty that maybe I had caused you to commit suicide or something. I never heard from you again. " he sadly

admitted.

" Nah, I died in that huge explosion Freeza used to destroy the planet. " he shrugged, then grinned, " Actually

about a year after you ran away I found a mate and we had a child together! "

" You have a family now..wonderful. " he smiled, unsure of what to say.

" Toussan! "

Bejito and Retasu looked over to see Turles standing there, smirking evilly.

" Oh, Bejito-san, good morning. " Turles snickered.

" ... " the ou stood there with his jaw hanging out. He grabbed Retasu and slammed his back against the wall in

shock, " TURLES! I LEFT YOU AND YOU WENT AND SPAWNED **TURLES!** "

" So forceful. " Retasu sweatdropped.

" YOU'RE KIDDING ME, RIGHT! RETASU-KUN, HE CAN'T POSSIBLY BE **YOUR** SON? " Bejito pleaded in disbelief.

" Can't you see the resemblance? " Turles said teasingly, motioning to the brownish tint of his hair and then to the

identical tint of his father's.

" Nnn... " the ou twinged in terror, then turned back to Retasu, " BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! I mean, you were

always so kind and gentle and understanding of my personal needs-- "

Turles sweatdropped, " Too much information. "

" --and he's some sort of super-evil super-seme who's been taunting my son and Kakarrotto as well! " Bejito pointed

back to Turles, who grinned mischievously.

" Guilty as charged. "

" If it was that good why did you leave? " Retasu cocked an eyebrow.

A flushmark appeared over the ou's nose, " The Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ou of Bejito-sei cannot be found out to

be UKE! Even platonically! And to one of the LEADER of a village of those magical, mushy, type-3 saiyajin peasants? "

" Ahhh, I always thought it was something to due with your status. " Retasu replied, enlightened, then smirked

cunningly, " I mean afterall you were always so content and satisfied all the time it couldn't have possibly been anything

else. "

" ▫THUMP▫! " Bejito smushed his hand over Retasu's mouth, a small vein bulging on his forehead, " Hn..you don't say

that stuff around here outloud. The walls have ears ya know! " he took his hand away.

" Well I'm certainly glad you made a family for yourself as well, Bejii. " Retasu nodded.

Bejito smiled, admirably proud of himself.

The peasant grinned, " It would've driven you NUTS to be all alone and unable to have me! "

" ▫THUMP▫! "

" Again with the hand? " Turles commented.

" QUIET YOU! " Bejito snapped, already flustered, " You're just lucky I only have two hands! "

" Why would you want another one? "

" ... " the ou stood there lamely, then re-freed Retasu's mouth.

" Wow! You're right son! This IS entertaining! " he chirped.

Nappa left out into the hallway through one of the nearby doors and walked down past the three saiyajins. He paused

and looked over his shoulder, " Bejito? " he shook his head, " Is that-- "

" --yes Nappa, it is. Just keep on walking. " the ou warned, unsure of how he was going to handle this.

" Are, you sure? "

" Just KEEP. ON. WALKING. Nappa. "

The large guard shrugged and continued on his way.

" You know what's funny, how none of you recognized me the last time I saw you. "

" What are you talking about? " Bejito sighed.

" Back on Kaio-sama's planet...when two of my fellow villagers and I were delivering food to the planet. " he said

smoothly.

" That was you! The one driving the vehicle? "

" Uh-huh. " he nodded, " Though I suppose you were all so busy worrying about Vegeta-san and his "special friend"

that it didn't bother to register that it was me. "

" ... " Bejito blinked, then gasped, " You poisoned our drinks with those germs! "

" Aww Bejii-chan it was only a prank! I knew YOU were too intelligent and ukephobic to fall for that one. " Retasu

wagged his tail.

" Heh-heh, "BIG uke". " Turles grinned.

" ... " Bejito twitched, his whole face going red with embarassment, " I'm NOT an uke and my height, weight, and

shoe size prove it! "

" His rump says a different story. " Retasu said slyly to Turles.

" AAARGH! ▫THUMP▫! "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" So! " Turles poked Bejito on the shoulder-pad, " Care to meet my mom? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ahhhh! Now this is pleasant! " Raditsu sighed contently as he layed back on the couch in Capsule Corp's livingroom,

" I never get to really enjoy this place, but without Turles around I can actually just lay back in the surroundings and

relax. "

" Hey! Raditsu! " Gogeta called from the hallway as the larger saiyajin turned the tv on.

" YEAH? "

" I put a password lock on the door to the gravity room so Onna doesn't try to sneak in again! If I forget to tell

Toussan tell him for me oh-kay? "

" Sure thing! " Raditsu raised the remote so the dance fusion could see him, then turned back to the tv and smiled,

" MY tv doesn't get nearly this many channels. "

" Niichan? "

" Hm? " he tilted his head to see Goku sit down on the chair beside the sofa, " Kakarrotto you alright? "

" Niichan what do you think is the best time to tell Veggie something very important? " Goku asked him.

Raditsu slightly tilted his head, " What kind of "important"? "

Goku looked around uneasily, " The secret kind. "

A thought-bubble appeared over Raditsu's head of a completely freaked out Vegeta running around in circles waving his

arms in the air before collapsing from exhaustion and shuddering in a fetal position, " Uhhh...Vegeta, doesn't do well with

the secret kind. "

" Poor thought-bubble Veggie. " Goku said, rubbing the thought-bubble Veggie's head, calming it down.

" ... " Raditsu popped the thought-bubble and Goku sat back in his seat, " I don't know Kakarrotto. Normally Vegeta

takes surprises well, outwardly at least. Inside he's just bubbling with overactive imaginated dramatic situations in which

he is either the "winner", or "uke". "

Goku sulked, " I wish somebody'd tell me what an uke is. "

" Ototochan I'd luv to enlighten you but I'm afraid that isn't my call. " his older brother sighed, " It's Vegeta's,

if he ever gets around to it. "

" There's lots of things I want to get around to doing with Veggie. " Goku mused.

" He's a complex guy. To get him to completely and unadulteratingly trust you to do anything and **everything** with

him you gotta weave successfully through the ever-changing psychological maze in his mind and break down the barriers of

phobias, egotisticalness, and pride that created that wall in the first place. " Raditsu explained, " It's a huge defense

mechanism he's had since we were held captive by Freeza. Before he was kidnapped..he was never really afraid of anything at

all. "

Goku smiled, " You make it sound difficult. "

" It is. "

" Now I want to try that much harder to get to Veggie. "

Raditsu cracked a grin, " I gotta admire your perseverance. I know Vegeta already does. "

The younger of the two go up, " I'm going to help Veggie pack his things for the trip! " he said happily.

" Oh? We're going now? " Raditsu leaned over to see Goku better.

" Tommorow morning! " he chimed in.

" Tommor-- " Raditsu blinked, then lept to his feet, " Geez what am I waiting around here for! I gotta go pack my

capsule house and get some food together. That way when I at least get to Bejito-sei I'll already have my own home. " he got

off the couch, " Thanks Kakarrotto! " Raditsu shouted to him as he ran out the door.

" You're welcome! " Goku shouted back. He turned towards the stairs, a beaming smile on his face as he broke into a

run.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Wow...look at all this. " Vegeta murmured to himself as he went through the various articles of clothing in his

drawers. The ouji blinked at a small frilly hat and picked it up. He blinked for a moment before recognizing it, " Heh-heh,

my "Kaka-servant-maid". What a fool I was. " the ouji laughed at himself, amused. He wrapped the little hat around his head

and snickered in the mirror.

" Veggie? "

" Oi! Kakarrotto come in. " the smaller saiyajin called happily, " I'm going through all the old clothes in here,

you should see some of this stuff. "

Goku walked up over to Vegeta and sat down next to him.

" Check THIS out. " the ouji held up a dark red robe, " Look familiar? "

The larger saiyajin tilted his head, " AH! Veggie's robe from his very first Veggietine's Day! " he gushed.

" Mmm-hmm. " Vegeta nodded, tossing it into one of the piles behind him, " So MANY things Kakarrotto...I own more

clothes than I actually wear on a daily basis. "

" Heehee. Oh! " Goku picked up a nearby object.

Vegeta held up the slippers from Goku's oujo uniform and stared at them for a long while. He gave the pale pink

slippers a tight hug and set them down.

" Behold and beware all who intrude upon Veggie's do-mi-cile! "

The ouji looked back at Goku who was wearing the ouji's ouji crown and cape.

" For I am the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji! Ruler of the land and baker of the deliciously yummy snacks! "

Goku Veggie-ishly announced.

" Hahaha. " Vegeta chuckled. Goku bounced up off the ouji's bed and back onto the floor. The smaller saiyajin went

back to folding some of the articles he'd taken out of the drawer already only to feel the headband-like hat taken off his

head.

" Here. " Goku set the crown on the ouji's head, " The saiyajin no ouji shouldn't have to wear a servant-maid's hat."

he whispered into Vegeta's ear. The little ouji flushed and Goku took the cape off his back and placed it on Vegeta's.

" ... " Vegeta continued to stare down at his lap, dazed and numb.

" Now let's see what we have in the closet. " Goku perked up, walking over to it and opening said closet to reveal

another large amount of clothing, " Wow Veggie..you're right about how many clothes you have. "

Vegeta touched the side of his crown and smiled, " Hm. "

" Well, best to start with the ones closest to me, huh. " Goku took several hangers out of the closet and shown them

to Vegeta, " Veggie tell me which ones you want and which you don't and I'll make two more piles over here for ya. "

" Shouldn't you be sorting your own clothes at home for the trip? " Vegeta asked curiously.

" ...Veggie, I have 5 outfits at home. This gi, my backup gi, my saiyajin armor, the suit Chi-chan bought me for

fancy o-ccations, and the suit I wore when I got married. " Goku rattled off, " I do not really have that much to sort. "

" Lucky. " Vegeta wryly smirked at him, " Though I could've sworn I've seen SOME casual clothing on you SOME time. "

" I only wear that stuff when Chi-chan gets bored with me wearing my gis'. Oh, and I have some pajamas too..but that

is a-bout it. " Goku nodded thoughtfully to himself, " Now, " he held up two outfits in one arm and two in the other, " Which

of these does Veggie want and which does he not? "

" Umm...that one and...that one. " Vegeta pointed to them. Goku held onto the two Vegeta pointed at and threw the

other two in a new pile.

" Now... " Goku poked his head back into the closet. He sweatdropped to see in the very back his old servant-maid

uniform hung, lightly coated in dust, " You still have that scary thing? "

" I don't see why it'd still scare you now. I'm not the ego-blinded bakayaro I was three years ago. " Vegeta smirked.

" Veggie was never a baka-yaro. "

" I'm going to throw the uniform out..that is unless for some bizarre reason you still want it.. "

" Chuck the thing. " Goku said flatly.

Vegeta sweatdropped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

And so, the following morning arrived.

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm. " Goku hummed happily as he, Vegeta, Raditsu, and the fusions all stood in a row with their

backpacks and luggage looking as if they were waiting for a bus to camp. The time was 5:30am.

Vegeta let out a large yawn, half awake. Raditsu was nodding off where he stood, along with Vejitto. Gogeta wagged

his tail contently, the only one in the lineup as alert at the moment as Goku was.

" So they're really going huh? " Gohan said as he and Bulma peered at the saiyajins from the living room's window.

" I guess so. " she said, melancholy.

" GOODLUCK WITH YOUR KINGDOM TOUSSAN! " Bura waved overdramatically from beside Gohan and Bulma, sniffling.

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder and gave a small, sleepy wave. Goku reached over and hugged the little ouji against

his side. Vegeta hiccuped and snuggled down against Goku's arm, too sleepy to bother freaking out. The larger saiyajin

beamed with pride.

" You know, " Gohan spoke up, " You would think Kaasan would be here to see them off. "

Bulma froze, " Oh my God...she must be...GOHAN QUICK! We have to find her! "

Gohan, Bulma, and Bura sped off in opposite directions in search of Chi-Chi, who made a quick duck out from under the

couch just as they left.

" MWAHAHA! FOOLS! " she laughed defiantly as she ran out the backdoor.

" ▫FWOOOOSH▫ " the ship started its dissention down into Earth's atmosphere.

Miles off in South City, Brolli's eyes popped open at the sudden growth in number of saiyajin kis. The sleepy

densetsu sat up opened the nearest window, poking his head out to see the dot in the sky, " What in the world... "

" VeggieVeggielook! Here it comes! " Goku said excitedly, pointing upwards at the ship.

The ouji turned his tired gaze upward and immediately recognized the object as one of his parents' ships,

" Whoa... "

" This is so com-pletely unreal. " Gogeta murmured in awe.

The ship landed before them and a hatch opened on the side. Several of Bejito's soldiers appeared in the doorway.

The soldiers immediately bowed down, " Ouji-sama. " they acknowledged the smaller saiyajin, who was starting to fall

asleep again.

Goku scooped Vegeta up into his arms as the ouji nodded off again, then carried him along with their luggage up the

staircase and into the ship, " Hello! " he chirped to the soldiers, who all stared at the fact that he was holding their

future ruler that way, " Veggie's still kinda sleepy since he's only had six hours of sleep so far, but if he was awake I am

sure he would thank you all for bringing the ship down here to take us all home. "

" Umm, sure. " one of the soldiers spoke up, surprised.

Vejitto sleepily waddled in after them, followed by Gogeta who was busy oohing and ahhing at the ship.

" WOW! Toussan you have some of the coolest stuff! " the dance fusion gushed.

" Ohhh.. " Raditsu made his way up the stairs. He nodded to the soldiers, " Na potte la quinta naah. "

" Hoi. " they replied.

" Oh, should I be speaking saiyago to them, niichan? " Goku asked, curious. He sat down on one of the plush seats

while the soldiers returned to the control panel.

" Doesn't really matter. " Raditsu sat across from him, then grinned, " I just think its refreshing to talk to

somebody other than Vegeta in my native language for a change. Not that he isn't a good conversationalist. "

Goku tilted his head, then glanced down at the ouji and beamed, " I like Veggie's voice! It's deep, but not too

deep. And it squeaks when Veggie's surprised! Not to mention how well Veggie can sing. " he mused.

Vejitto pulled out his futon and promptly went to bed.

" I so can't blame him in the least. " Raditsu admitted.

" Take a nap then, Raditsu. " Gogeta chirped.

" Heh, " he smirked, " I'm tired but there's no way I'm going to let that keep me from enjoying the ride home. "

" Huh. " Goku blinked back at him.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Man is it great to be back. " Bardock sighed contently as he strode down the hallway, " Although I gotta admit it

certainly feels weird after all this time passing. "

" No way! It can't possibly be that good! "

Bardock paused and peered down a nearby hall to see Bejito standing there gawking as he listened to a female saiyajin

eagerly recount something while Turles sat nearby, staring out the window, " Huh, that's strange, he usually addresses

comments 'n stuff out on that deck of his. " Bardock mentioned to himself, but didn't think anything of it as he turned to

continue on his way only to pause a moment later, " Waitaminute, is that TURLES! " he backed up and walked into the room,

" Hey Bejito, what's Turles doing in the castle? "

Bejito and Niono looked over at him, blinking.

Turles's mother looked the large saiyajin over and smirked, " Po dette la o' centi da na, Bejito-san. "

" WHAT? " Bejito nearly fell over.

Bardock sweatdropped, " I'm a friend of the family, lady. I met him through his wife. " he turned to the ou,

" Bejito does Ruby know you're taking comments and questions already? "

Bejito flushed, " That's not what I'm doing I'm having a serious discussion with Turles's mother over a very private

matter thank you. "

" Oh...NANI? That's TURLES'S MOTHER! "

" Are you surprised I have one? " Turles commented, amused.

" Well, no its just that...I don't sense any evil ki radiating off her. Unless you got that from your toussan. "

Bardock trailed off, confused.

" Partially. What evil I have gotten I've gotten from him. The rest was all self-taught. " Turles smirked.

" Oi! "

" Hm? " Bardock blinked, turning to his right only to fall over to see Retasu standing right there, " GAH! Geez man

don't just come out of nowhere without a warning like that. " he stood back up.

Retasu gave him a quick hug, " So nice to re-meet you, Bardock-kun! "

" ... " Bardock stood there, staring at him with suspicion, " You're the leader of that village who kidnapped me

aren't you? The one with the headdress and the magical stick weapon. "

Turles snickered slightly to himself, " "Magical stick weapon". "

" So you do remember! " Retasu wagged his tail at Bardock.

" Not that it's a very fond one. " Bardock dryly stated, " Bejito why is HE here, this is the guy who tried to

destroy us both! "

" I was just teasing you. " Retasu grinned cheekily, " I'd never physically injure Bejii 'n his friends! "

" "Bejii"? " Bardock cocked an eyebrow, turning back to the ou.

" We, had a special--PLATONIC relationship a lifetime or so ago. " Bejito said cooly while avoiding eye-contact.

Bardock gawked, " Waitaminute, HE'S the ONE? The one who gave you the necklace-- "

" --medallion. " Bejito corrected.

" --TURLES'S **FATHER?** "

" He wasn't "Turles's Father" back when I met him. He wasn't anyone's father yet. And neither was I. " the ou folded

his arms stubbornly.

" ...and somehow, suddenly the reasoning behind Vegeta's psychological problems make sense to me. " Bardock muttered

in disbelief, " It's YOU. He learned or somehow INHERITED it from YOU! " the type-3 saiyajin pointed to Bejito.

" ▫Sniff▫. " Bejito sniffed the air.

" Of course, you were both in eeriely similar situations, only you denied the idea of starting a-- "

" --platonic-- "

" --relationship because of some thought that since you're supposed to be the leader of the planet you have to be the

leader in the bedroom as well so you broke it off, ran away, and grew facial hair to reclaim your "semeness". " Bardock

announced.

Turles applauded him, " Well done, Mr. Koi! You're quite intellegent, just like your sons! " he said, impressed.

" Hah. " Bardock turned to Bejito, smirking.

Bejito huffed at him, " You just wait, my stubble doesn't take kindly to this sort of thing. "

" What stubble? We've only been revived for one or two days now. " he sweatdropped.

" Just for that, I'm growing the mustache back. " the ou stood up, then overdramatically pointed to them while making

a fist with his other hand, " AND YOU JUST **TRY** AND STOP ME! BWAHAHAHAHA! " lightning crashed in the distance behind the

nearby windows. Bejito swept his cape around and strode menacingly back down the hall.

" ... " Turles's family and Bardock stared blankly off into the distance.

" Oi.. " Bardock rubbed his temples.

Retasu grinned, " That's my Bejii alright. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Bejito, what are you doing? " the ouho asked as Bejito left the royal bathroom holding all his newly-purchased

razors in his hand.

" What does it look like I'm doing? I'm growing my facial hair out again and because of that I no longer have any

use for items that would **remove** such folicles. " he said proudly.

" Aw come on Bejito, I thought we got past the "hair" thing while on the dragon ball hunt. " Ruby said, disappointed.

" Well, I did. Its just that...Retasu's here and.. "

" Who's Retasu? "

The ou jingled his medallion.

" OHhhhhhh. "

" And I need to prove that I'm no longer longing nor pining nor have I ever felt either of those emotions ever since

our mutual platonic breakup. "

" I thought you told me you ran away. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" How is that MUTUAL? "

" ... " Bejito was quiet, " As I was saying, " he continued his walk past her towards the trash-can where he

thereby deposited the razors and shaving cream.

" SIGH. " Ruby let out a tired sigh, " It shouldn't matter what he thinks, Bejito-kun. By acting on it you're only

proving him right. "

" So...you mean in order to prove him wrong I should...continue what I was doing before he even entered the castle

and I was aware he was here? " the ou blinked.

" YES! That's exactly what I think you should do! " she happily clasped her hands together.

" ALRIGHT THEN! " Bejito made a fist, " I'll show him who isn't affected by his presence! "

" YEAH! "

" INDEED! "

" ... " ▫

" ... " the ou and ouho looked over to see Retasu standing there with his fist pumped in the air along with Bejito

and Ruby's.

" Lovely bedroom and mate you have, I'll be leaving now. " he nodded politely and left.

" How did he get in here just now? " Ruby asked, lost.

" I don't know... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Mmmmmm.. " Vegeta mmm'd as he snuggled closer against the large warm object to his right. The ouji sleepily opened

his eyes to see Goku laying there next to him. He smiled contently, " Good morning. "

" It is a wonderful morning. " the larger saiyajin replied.

The ouji chuckled and moved closer, " You know, I think I could stay here all day. "

" Realllly? " Goku's eyes widened with joy.

" Mmm, no doubt in my mind, Kakay. " the smaller saiyajin purred and Goku gave him a hug.

" Awwww, my Veggie. "

" Umm, excuse me, ouji-sama? "

" ... " Vegeta eyes popped open, " Eh? " he sat up and turned to see a random soldier standing infront of the couch

the ouji was laying on, " Who the heck are yo--- " it was then the petite prince realized and remembered exactly where was,

" --ohhh, crap. " he turned a pale green and instantly lept out of Goku's hold and onto the floor. A hurt expression appeared

on the peasant's face at his sudden lack of Veggie.

" Ouji-sama, you're awake. " the soldier acknowledge.

" Of course I am, you cannot expect anything less of your future ou. " Vegeta said boastfully, then tugged at his

cape and blasted a small kiai that sent said cape flowing in the breeze, " By the way, I was still dreaming just now. "

" Ah, of course ouji-sama. Understood. " he nodded and went back to his seat.

" Hnn. " Vegeta dusted himself off, then looked back over his shoulder at Goku, " Why didn't you tell me we were in

the ship! " he whispered.

" I thought Veggie remembered at least seeing it land. " Goku whispered back.

" No I don't remember seeing it land I remember standing there waiting for the ship to get here and... " Vegeta

trailed off, " Oh my God how I get on this ship? "

" I carried you. "

" ... " Vegeta's cheeks went red.

" In my arms. "

" ... " the remainder of Vegeta's face went red, " OHHHHHHHHH! " he wailed, clutching the sides of his face and

falling to his knees, " This is terrible! "

" But, but Veggie likes it when I carry him around. " Goku said, confused.

" GAH! DON'T SAY THAT OUTLOUD! " Vegeta covered Goku's mouth with his hands.

_:But it is true, isn't it:_

_:Yes, it is. I just, I can't have them thinking you're my lover or something equally as nonplatonic: _the ouji

sputtered.

_:Hai...Chi-chan would be so angry and saddened with me if I were to do that...:_ Goku said solumnly.

" Ah... " Vegeta blinked, " Ah hahaha...ha. Well then! I'm going to be off now. "

" Where are you going? " the larger saiyajin urgently asked.

" J--just over there to explain to the soldiers that you and I are in a purely platonic relationship. " he started to

back away, " I won't be any more than five minutes. I want to get the story straight you see; can't have them thinking

things that could form into rumors that would spread across the planet until it was so twisted up that everyone would believe

we're in LOVE. "

" ...which we're not. " the ouji mock-cheerfully finished, then went on his way.

" ▫SIGH▫ " Goku heaved a heavy, lonely sigh as he slumped over, then turned his body so he was facing the couch

cushions.

" Um, ototochan? " Raditsu spoke up.

" I would like to be alone with my thoughts right now thank you. " he said, confused.

" You sure? "

Goku nodded, his tail hanging limp like a long, plump sausage.

" Alright. " Raditsu responded and went back to his seat.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ho ho ho! No one would dare think to look for a stowaway in ship she isn't even onboard upon. " Chi-Chi laughed

heartily as she followed the saiyajin spaceship in the Capsule 3, " And what's more this thing has a gravity machine. I

should get up to 10x in no time at all! " she clasped her hands together, then paused, " I only hope Goku-san is oh-kay.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Heh-heh, well look what we have here. It's like a field trip or something. " Brolli chuckled, amused as he followed

Chi-Chi's ship following Bejito's towards his homeplanet, " I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take a look around though. I mean,

if Kakarrotto's former love interest is headed that way as well, I doubt **I** could cause anymore harm than her. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Piccolo Sr stood on the edge of the lookout with his gaze turned towards the sky. He had watched diligently as

Brolli's ship left the atmosphere a mere five minutes ago. A smile crossed his face, " It is time. " he turned and headed

back inside, passing a meditating Piccolo Jr down the hall.

Jr opened one eye as Sr passed him.

" I'm just going to read up on a few things, son. Nothing too heavy for me to handle. " Sr replied calmly, " If I

do need your aid, which I may very well after I'm finished, I'll call for you. "

Jr nodded and returned to his meditating.

" Hmm... " Kami hmm'ed suspiciously.

" Do you mind? " Piccolo sweatdropped.

" I'm simply contemplating that your father may have more diabolical circumstances in mind now that he no longer has

to hide in the shadows from Enma's wrath. " Kami replied.

" He's fine. I'm fine. Everything's fine. " Jr said exasperated, " Now just let me continue my meditation, it doesn't

work as well if I split you off. " he closed his eyes again.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" I still don't trust him, Piccolo. "

" AARGH! " Jr split Kami off, " Go then! Go bother my father and let me meditate! " he let out an annoyed sigh, then

quickly split Nail off as well.

" Hey I didn't do anything to you. " Nail sweatdropped.

" I know. "

" ... " he blinked at Jr, then shrugged.

" Nail, come with me. " Kami instructed.

" Why? "

" You're going to help me learn what Piccolo Daimao Sr is up to. " he replied as he strode down the hall in the

direction Piccolo's father had passed in.

" But, I-- " Nail stammered, then sighed tiredly, " Fine. " he stood up and followed Kami off.

Jr rolled his eyes and went back to meditation.

* * *

4:13 PM 10/3/2005  
**END OF PART 1!**

Vegeta: There's a backplot here somewhere isn't there?

Chuquita: Yup!

Goku: Ohh..50.6kb.

Chuquita: A normal-sized chapter.

Goku: All is well.

Chuquita: Indeed.

Goku: I hope things turn out good for me 'n Veggie.

Vegeta: Aw, don't worry Kakarrotto, I'm sure it'll end good.

Goku: ♥

Vegeta: Platonically good.

Goku: ...

Chuquita: See you sometime next week everybody!


	2. Stay with Me

6:54 PM 10/5/2005  
Written By: Chuquita

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and its characters are a property of Akira Toriyama and Bird Studio. All non-canon characters such as Retasu and Niono are property of this author.**

Quote of the Week: -_from re-dbz  
__Veggie: Hope is a luxury none of us can afford!_

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Chuquita: I can't help it. I like that quote!  
Goku: Veggie gets so much dramatic dialogue in the redub.  
Vegeta: (wearing a "MY va is the director", t-shirt) Heh-  
Chuquita: So proud of yourself, aren't you?  
Vegeta: (grin) Yeah- its great to have your VA be the director of your dubbing. I get all the dramatic lines, get to curse the most often, and get b/v hintings inserted in order to further the fact that I am both a seme and not non-platonically interested in Kakarrotto; just as he is equally not as interested in me.  
Goku: ...  
Vegeta: RIGHT, KAKAKRROTTO?  
Goku: ♥  
Vegeta: Ah...right, right. (wipes sweat from his brow)  
Chuquita: Heh.  
Vegeta: Quiet you. (twitches)  
Chuquita: Its sad that there's only three redub eps remaining...  
Goku: (sniffles) I will miss you, entertaining redub of most of the first half of the series.  
Chuquita: What's worse is they aren't going to continue on into Season 3 either, they're taking the show right off of its 10:30 timeslot and moving it to 7:30 on Saturdays.  
Vegeta: But...but...can I even use my sentence enhancers on a 7:30 timeslot!  
Goku: And can I walk a-round nude while relaxing in hot-springs or bathing in the tub?  
Chuquita: I'm not sure..  
Vegeta: (sniffle)  
Goku: Aw, Veggie I am sad too...you know, I can undress now if it'd make you feel better.  
Vegeta: NANI? NO NO NO! I didn't mean--Kakarrotto you're perfectly fine clothed I have no problem with it at all. (nervous laugh)  
Goku: (shrugs) Oh-kay.  
Chuquita: And now on with Part 2!

dl

/dl

**Summary:** Veggie's finally going home, and bringing his favorite peasant along. But with Bejito-sei fully restored along with the rest of the saiyajins, what kind of surprises and challanges await the little ouji? Will he be able to keep his close yet platonic relationship with Goku intact and out of suspicion? Will Brolli finally find a place to stay? Will Chi-Chi be able to handle the intense 10x gravity? And what about Turles and Raditsu? Find out!

dl  
/dl

**Part 2 Chapter Titles: Lonely l The Meeting l He has PARENTS? l 10x Gravity l Fancy Dinner l Contact Information l Veggie's Curvaceous XD l Chi-Chi and Brolli land on Bejito-sei l Babies l Veggie's Sneaky Plan l Peasants l Piccolo Sr's Reading Break l It Begins l Training! l Will you stay with me tonight? l**

* * *

" Well, here we are. " Vegeta said as he looked out the window as the ship began to land. Goku was still laying on

the couch, sighing to himself and drawing random things onto cushion before him.

_:I wish I could get Veggie out of here a-way from those other soldiers so we can talk..:_ he sulked, then suddenly

got an idea_:GASP! Could that be? An naughty plot:_ he turned his attention back to Vegeta, who was being briefed by one

of the soldiers. " Veggie? "

" Hm? " the ouji looked over his shoulder at Goku.

The soldier who'd been briefing Vegeta spoke up, " Ouji-sama? "

Vegeta made a hand motion to the saiyajin while staring at his peasant. The soldier backed down and Goku beamed as

Vegeta walked over to him, " Yes Kakarrotto? " he said proudly.

Goku grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled the little ouji down to where he was sitting, " Veggie I really

really need to talk to you! " he let go and held the smaller saiyajins hands instead, " It is important. "

" Are you feeling alright? " Vegeta asked, concerned.

" Veggie you have been over there small-talking a-bout nonsense stuff for over three hours and I have been over here

all alone without my Veggie! Why is that? "

The ouji sadly hung his head, " I can't allow them to think certain things about us, Kakarrotto. I have to put up

some sort of front. And I hate it because it means I have to be away from you even when we're in the same room. "

Goku rubbed the ouji's hands more soothingly.

" But, I promise as soon as we get to my house, as soon as we get to my room, I'm all yours. " he smiled. Goku warmly

smiled back.

" ♥ "

" ♥ "

" Platonically. "

The large saiyajin sweatdropped.

" Hey Vegeta, we just landed. " Raditsu popped up from behind him.

" Not now I'm having a moment with Kakarrotto who's feeling rather neglected lately. " the ouji said stiffly.

Raditsu stared at him lamely, " You slept with him last night and you bathed with him this morn--mmph! "

Vegeta quickly slapped his hands over Raditsu's mouth, " SHHH! SHHHHHHH! " he shh'd wildly, a panicked sweat dripping

over his body. The ouji nervously whispered to him, " Not so LOUD! They can HEAR you. "

Raditsu looked over his shoulder at the guards.

Goku sat in his spot, wagging his tail contently behind him.

" ▫WHEW▫. " Vegeta let out a sigh of relief when they failed to attract attention. He removed his hands from

Raditsu's mouth, " Geez, keep it down alright? "

Raditsu sighed, " What did I tell you about the pride barrier again... "

" Not to pretend I'm who I was pre-Kakarrotto because it would cause conflicting emotions and possibly a buildup of

ukeness that would explode out of nowhere one day destroying my leftover semeness? "

" Yes. "

" Yeah I remember. "

" Then why are you risking it anyway! "

" BECAUSE I DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO THINK I HAVE THOSE SPECIAL-MUSHY-CAN'T-EVEN-THINK-STRAIGHT FEELINGS FOR KAKARROTTO!"

he exclaimed, frightened.

" ... " everyone else in the ship instantly looked over at him and the ouji froze.

" WHICH I **DON'T**! " he screamed. The soldiers turned back to what they were doing and Vegeta wobbled back, feeling

dizzy.

_:Its happening already:_ Raditsu rubbed his temples,_ :Poor Vegeta his nerves'll be shot by the end of the week if_

_he ever manages to make it through the day:_

The ouji rubbed his arms trying to warm himself up without turning to Goku for a comfort hug infront of all the

other guards who had come to pick them up.

" Veggie? " Goku offered, holding out his arms to the smaller saiyajin.

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder, " I CAN'T oh-kay? " he hugged himself tighter.

Goku sat there, still reaching out, barely touching the ouji's back. Vegeta let out a small shudder and a large chunk

of sorrow hung over the larger saiyajin. Goku frustratedly stood up and promptly hugged him from behind. The ouji gasped and

his peasant held on tighter, " Don't you listen to them. Do not even acknowledge that they are there. Veggie should not have

to depribe himself of doing things that make him happy just to put on a show for people he's never even met be-fore. "

The ouji was quiet.

" ...its not healthy. " Goku whispered, " And its not fair, not to Veggie OR me. " he slowly let go.

The fusions sleepily started to awaken from their futons. Vejitto stretched.

" I'm, going to go to my house now. " Vegeta said, sounding lost as he headed for the exit to the ship.

Raditsu watched Goku, who picked up his and Vegeta's things--not allowing any of the other guards to touch the

prince's items, and walked out after him. Raditsu stood there and sighed, uneasy, " Oh yeah..something's definately gonna

give... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So...how long does he plan on staying here? " Nappa asked curiously. He, Cally, Bejito, Ruby, Bardock, and Celipa

had called a mini-meeting in a nearby room. Well, actually Bejito had called it.

" I'm not completely sure. " the ou shifted uncomfortably, " I overheard they were only here for dinner... "

" Its not like he can simply hang around here all the time Bejito. " Ruby sweatdropped, " I mean he has a village to

rule over. He has to leave sometime soon or else his fellow peasants will start to worry about him. "

" Of course! The other peasants! HAHA! " Bejito clasped his hands together, then folded this arms, " However just to

be safe I've decided to kick them out directly after dinner is finished. " the ou nodded thoughtfully.

" ... " the others stared at him lamely.

" Oh come on! I can't be the only one who realizes the dangerousness of both Turles and Retasu being here! " Bejito

exclaimed, upset.

" Bejito you're the only one who even sees them as a **threat**. " Bardock sweatdropped.

" That's because they ARE! "

The others only sighed.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Knock▫knock▫knock▫ " Vegeta knocked on the front-door to his home, Goku standing beside him with the luggage under

one arm. The ouji finished knocking and stood there with his arms at his sides while puffing out his chest.

Goku reached over and held the little ouji's hand. Vegeta instantly moved both their hands behind his back causing

Goku to partially sulk.

" Hello? " the door opened to reveal a type-3 saiyajin peasant standing there.

Vegeta's face instantly went blank with utter confusion.

" :) " the peasant wagged his tail.

" :) " Goku mutually wagged back.

" Waitaminute... " the ouji narrowed his eyes, then looked over at Goku, then back the peasant, " Hmph. " he smirked

as if suddenly realizing what was going on, " Very sneaky...TURLES! " he pointed definantly at the saiyajin in the doorway.

" Nani? " Retasu tilted his head.

" Veggie, that's not Turles. " Goku whispered to him, " He smells sorta like him, but not really. "

" Hahaha. " Retasu chuckled at Vegeta, amused, " A travel-sized Bejii. Kawaii! "

" What? " Vegeta blinked, still baffled.

" Oh, this is Veggie, he lives here. " Goku motioned to the ouji.

" Ahhhhh. " the saiyajin nodded, then smiled, " He's grown up so much since I last saw him. "

" I've seen you before? " the ouji said, lost.

" Mmm-hmm. A long long time ago when you were a toddler. " he said, leading them inside.

" GASP! " a voice gasped behind the trio. Goku and Vegeta turned to see Raditsu and the fusions behind them; Raditsu

agape, " What's HE doing inside the castle? Don't you know who that is! That's the leader of the type-3 saiyajin village who

captured my Toussan and we had to go save him before they worked their powers on his mind! "

" Heh-, yeah, guilty as charged. " he grinned, partly raising his hand.

" WOW...he IS like a mini-Bejito. " someone started poking Vegeta in the back.

Vegeta let go of Goku's hand so he could whip around to face the culprit only to see a female saiyajin peasant with a

Turles-style tan, " Uhhh... "

" This is my mate, Niono. I'm Retasu. We're just here for dinner. " he cooly explained.

" Did something happen to your village? Bejito never offers people to come for dinner unless its to discuss

something. " Raditsu folded his arms.

" Oh, we're not going to be discussing anything, and our village is in good health I assure you. " he nodded, " Our

son invited us actually. "

" Your... " Raditsu looked back and forth between the man and woman. A second later he froze and his jaw hung open.

" Raditsu? " Vegeta asked, concerned.

Raditsu covered his mouth and turned to the side to whisper to him, " I think these two are Turles's parents,

Vegeta. "

The ouji's pupils shot wide open, " He has PARENTS! " he nearly choked.

" What did you think that he appeared out of thin air to expose your supposed "ukeness"? " Raditsu sweatdropped.

" WELL, I... " Vegeta went quiet. He paused a moment later, " Oh my...that means Turles is in MY HOUSE! "

" Aw, no need to worry I didn't touch or contaminate any of your items, Vegeta-san. "

" Hmph, you better not have, " Vegeta smirked, " Because if you have my personal bodyguard will see to it that your

properly punished. " he patted Goku on the shoulders, " And I'm sure by now even YOU know how strong Kakay is. "

Goku clasped his hands together contently, " Veggie let me bathe with him again this morning! "

" WAAAAAAAAAH! " Vegeta fell over.

" Aww, that's WONDERFUL, Kakarrotto. " Turles smiled, " That's some real progress there. "

" I know! " he gushed.

Vegeta lept to his feet, " HEY! You can't have a private little conversation about me! "

" Actually Kakarrotto I've been thinking up taking bodyguard duty as well. I could help you keep your private time

with Vegeta-san by guarding the bedroom door. I'll be on the outside while you're busy on the inside--of Vegeta-san. "

" OH! " Goku's cheeks flushed and Vegeta's face went completely red, " Turles I couldn't do that to Veggie! It would

hurt Chi-chan and I could never have that. " he shook his head.

" NOT that he would granted even if Onna were no longer among the living, Kakarrotto desires no more from me than the

platonic friendship we now share. HAI, Kakarrotto? "

" HAI, KAKARROTTO? " Vegeta asked nervously, his teeth gritted.

" How I missed the inconclusive "..." response. " Turles mused.

" Well, Kakarrotto agrees with me, he doesn't need to say anything. I can tell merely by his body language. " the

ouji bragged.

Retasu peered over at Goku, " Oh I'd say there's some definate "body language" going on down below. " he grinned

cheekily.

Vegeta twitched, refusing to check, " Come Kakarrotto, I need to get you in uniform so people don't start to wonder

what you're doing here. " he grabbed Goku's hand and started to drag him down the hall.

Niono turned to the fusions, " So, who are you? "

Vejitto and Gogeta beamed.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" YES! I'VE GOT IT! " Chi-Chi announced, elated as she threw one final kick before going to turn the gravity machine

off in order to avoid feeling 20x gravity if the machine were on once she entered Bejito-sei's gravitational pull, " I've

mastered 10x gravity! " she landed back on the ground then smirked, " And if I can handle that, I can handle Oujiworld no

problem! " Chi-Chi headed into the other room, " My village armor'll have to suffice until I can buy some actual clothes to

blend in with. "

" ▫BEEP▫BEEP▫BEEP▫ " the ship started beeping.

" Huh? " she poked her head out of the hallway and walked back to the control panel, " "Ship Approaching"... "

Chi-Chi pressed the button to reveal said ship on the monitor, " Hey, that's a Capsule ship; somebody's following me. " she

narrowed her eyes, " I swear if its Gohan-kun and Bulma trying to drag me back to Earth after I've come this far to ensure

Goku-san's safety I'll-- " she instantly turned the other way and flipped the thursters on, sending the ship speeding off

much faster towards its destination.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Veggie I do not think there are any wrinkles left to get out of the cape. " Goku rubbed the back of his head while

Vegeta ran his fingers nervously through the orange cape. The little ouji hopped up from behind and landed his chin on Goku's

shoulder.

" Aw come on Kakarrotto is it that terrible of me that I want to make a good impression on my family? " the ouji

pleaded, " By the way does your armor feel too tight I can get you the next size up if you need it. "

" I am fine Veggie. " Goku frowned, worried about him.

" Sit. " the ouji pulled Goku back onto his bed. The larger saiyajin absentmindedly started to purr and his tail

lightly thrashed behind him, nearly brushing up against an area and causing Vegeta to let out a squeak. The ouji folded his

legs neatly and backed up a few inches, then took out a hairbrush and started to brush his peasant's hair.

" Veggie why do I have to get all dressed up, it is not a fancy o-ccation. And Veggie's in his own normal clothes. "

Goku asked.

" Well I have to do my best to pull you off as "official". If I simply told them something like, "Oh hi Kaasan and

Toussan; meet Kakarrotto, my live-in platonic friend whom I sleep and take baths with"; oh yeah, THAT'D convince them there

wasn't an alterior motive. " he sarcastically remarked.

" Is there one? " Goku looked over his shoulder.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" N--no. NO. There isn't. There shouldn't be. " the ouji squinted his eyes shut and brushed harder.

" Oww. "

" OH! Ah, so sorry. " Vegeta picked the brush out from around a knot, " Anyway I can't have people thinking things

about our relationship that aren't true; I mean, we have one of those unique--wouldn't get the fact that its platonic unless

you knew us personally--kind of close relationships. How many best friends do you know who've slept in the same bed? "

" Umm.. " Goku thought to himself, " When we were training to fight Buu..Goten and Trunks shared a bed. "

Vegeta sighed, " Let me put it this way, how many best friends--who are also both ADULTS--do you know who've slept in

the same bed without any nonplatonic desires for one another that would one stormy night erupt into sexual passion? "

" Not many, Veggie. " Goku decidedly said.

" Exactly! That's why I really need to sell this whole "official bodyguard" thing to them. The fact that you're

bigger and, admittedly, stronger than I am allows for us a better chance to pull this off! " the ouji said confidently as he

slid over to sit beside Goku, examining the larger saiyajin more scrutantiously, " Man. Kakarrotto you could wear nothing at

all and still look good. "

The larger saiyajin's eyes widened with excitable anxiousness. He leaned in closer and placed his hand over the

little ouji's.

Vegeta recognized the look and instantly went red, " A--and I mean that in a purely platonic manner! Of course. "

Goku's expression went back to normal.

The ouji wiped the sweat from his brow, " Ah hah...haha... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" I can't believe she went after them. " Gohan groaned as he layed back on the couch. Pan was laying asleep in a

babycarrier beside the piece of furniture, " Kaasan can't survive on a planet with 10x gravity! She's human! And I know she

learned martial arts but she's been retired, out of retirement, then back to retirement again and...ugh! "

" Well don't worry, my computers can track her ship and I doubt she'll be able to last long under the gravity. "

Bulma replied, " OH! We can try to contact her now if you'd like. "

Gohan lit up, " That'd be great! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" AHH! Saiyajin armor with PANTS! " Raditsu grinned as he looked at himself in the mirror, wearing armor similar to

that he had worn while first landing on earth, only this time his underarmor was composed of black pants instead of black

briefs, " Heh, Toussan was right about this being more comfortable. "

" ▫Knock▫knock▫knock▫ "

Raditsu re-adjusted his pants and went to open the door, " Yes? "

" Hi Raditsu! " Vegeta waved to him, standing there with Goku, " I just finished grooming Kakarrotto and I want to

practice elegant conversational speech with him and I need someone reliable to watch and then tell me if we sound

believable. "

" Veggie 'n I are going to have a fancy dinner together-! " Goku wagged his tail excitedly. The ouji's cheeks

flushed.

" WITH at least my parents and Turles's family. " Vegeta closed the door behind them, " I need to pass Kakarrotto off

as my platonic friend and bodyguard and not, you know, a friend who's as-close-as-you-can-possibly-get-while-still-remaining-

-platonic-with. "

" Yeah, I get where you're going with that. " Raditsu nodded, understanding. He sat down on one of the kitchen chairs

in Bardock and Celipa's room, " Did you know because of my leg-size that I'm a whole size and a half bigger than Toussan in

pants? I gotta buy my own pairs. " he sweatdropped.

" I WISH I was built like you. " Vegeta grumbled.

" Veggie's built perfect just the way he is. " Goku chimed in, lightly prodding one of the ouji's curves.

" Those CURVES shouldn't even BE THERE! " the ouji exclaimed, then smirked, " Luckily our homeplanet has certain

types of armor that can cover that minor physical ukeness. "

" But they're pretty. "

" I'M NOT PRETTY! " Vegeta wailed at the ceiling, then started panting, shaken.

Raditsu sighed, " He just gave you a compliment. "

" But it was an UKE compliment! I DON'T LIKE UKE COMPLIMENTS! " the ouji waved his arms in the air. Goku gave him a

hug and he calmed down, " Now, I'm going to have Kakarrotto speak to me in saiyago at the dinner because I've taught him a

much wider vocabulary in his native language than in english. "

" Oh-kay. " Raditsu shrugged.

Vegeta pulled out a chair, " Kakarrotto? " he motioned to him. Goku walked over took the chair. Vegeta sat down and

the larger saiyajin gently pushed it in, then went over to take a seat opposite to the ouji, " Very good. " the smaller

saiyajin said, satisfied.

Goku wagged his tail and smiled warmly at Vegeta, who then shifted uncomfortably for a moment, " Veggie makes me

**happy**, niichan! "

Vegeta started to nervously twiddle his thumbs while looking away with a large flushmark over his nose.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Raditsu tapped Vegeta on the shoulder, _:Don't you think he might be possibly trying to tell you something? Something_

_IMPORTANT:_

_:NANI! NO NO NO! Kakarrotto isn't trying to tell me anything other than the fact that he enjoys my company:_ he

panicked at the idea, " Now. " the ouji said, completely calm on the outside while the little thought-bubble Vegeta above his

head wiggled around in blush-filled panic, his tail fur all puffed out as he rolled along the floor of the thought-bubble

spouting little hearts with "NO" signs painted overtop of them, " _Shall we get started?_ " he spoke in saiyago.

" _I would wait forever for the sheer contentment of the sound of your luxurious voice gracing upon these ears, my_

_high prince. But please, continue._ " the large saiyajin purred.

" ... " Vegeta exhaled, smoke coming out of his nostrils while his entire body glew bright red, " Ah...ah..ah... "

Raditsu sighed and whipped out a fireman's helmet, thunking it on his head as he then walked off into the kitchen,

" I'll go get the hose. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" PLEASE KAASAN! "

" NO! I don't see why I should have to go back! Everytime some important battle happened, you guys tried to keep me

from going where the action was! Bulma Roshi and Oolong stopped me from fighting the Ouji and Nappa, Dr. Briefs stopped me

from fighting Freeza, and my own father stopped me from fighting Cell! "

" Kaasan this isn't a battle. " Gohan pleaded.

" And that's all the more reason I should be allowed to go. Besides you can't order me around, I gave BIRTH to you! "

she exclaimed, annoyed.

Gohan sweatdropped, " H--hai that's all well and good Kaasan, but-- "

" --don't you want to know how your Toussan's doing? "

" ... " he paused.

" Aren't you the least bit curious as to how he's making out with the Ouji? Of how long he'll be on this planet? "

' ..yes. " the demi-saiyajin admitted.

" Well you aren't going to find out any of that if you try to bring me back home before I even land. "

" Yes Kaasan. " he nodded obediently.

Chi-Chi smirked in that she had won, " That's my Gohan-chan. Now just sit tight while Mommy goes on her search for

some answers. And be sure to say hello to Pan-Pan for me. Byebye! " she shut off communications with him as the ship landed.

Gohan sighed, then looked over at Bulma who was staring disturbedly at him.

" Gohan? "

" YOU SEE? **THIS** IS WHY I NEED TO GET MY **OWN HOUSE** FAR AWAY FROM OKAASAN! SHE'S GOT ME SUBCONSCIOUSLY TRAINED! "

" Ah...hai. " she sweatdropped.

" ▫THUNK▫ " Chi-Chi's ship landed and instantly she felt the pull of the 10x gravity without the machine itself even

turned on, " Whoa...I can see how that training came in handy. " she muttered as she got off and capsulized the ship. The

second ship that had been following her landed as well. Chi-Chi dashed up to it, " Gohan-chan! " she waved as the hatch

opened only to expose Brolli. Chi-Chi froze in horror, " AHH! " she let out a short scream, then powered up and glowered at

him, " WHAT'RE **YOU** DOING HERE? Followed me in order to dispose of me while Goku-sa isn't around, huh? To get him angry

enough to fight you and possibly die trying? " she pointed at him.

" I had a feeling it was you in the other ship. " Brolli said, half-interested as he capsulized his own ship and

easily strode past her.

" Uhhhh.. " Chi-Chi stood there, still pointing at thin air. She whipped around, " HEY! I'm talking to you ya know! "

" Relax, Kakarrotto's former mate, I'm not here to attack him. It would prove only insanity to destroy whatever

second chance I have left on my homeplanet. " the densetsu shrugged.

" Then you're here after the Ouji? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIS "FORMER MATE"? Goku-san and I are still HAPPILY married

thank you very much. " she jogged up to him as they neared a city.

" Me being here is none of your business, but if you must know I'm here to start over, find some new clothes, and

search for my mother. " Brolli astutely responded, " And I mean "former mate" by the definition that Kakarrotto, while

obviously still cares about you, is no longer sexually attracted to you. " he said as he disappeared into the crowds of

saiyajin.

Chi-Chi stood there, blinking, " OOOOH! WHADDA **YOU** ABOUT **MY** LOVE LIFE! " she snapped, then huffed and folded her

arms, " Jerk. " she spat as she headed into the crowd herself, briefly glancing up to see the enourmous castle off in the

distance, " Geez...that is a long way to go. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WOW...everybody on this planet eats JUST LIKE ME. " Goku gushed in awe as they passed some of the dining halls on

the way to the ou's private one. He clasped his hands together, " This really IS home! "

" Our species does have quite a love affair with food. " Vegeta smirked.

" Before Freeza arrived on Bejito-sei and began sending saiyajin on missions for him, the third class saiyajin,

unless accomplishing a major jump in their powers during childhood like I had, usually ended up in the equally competitive

yet not life-threatening world of cuisine. " Raditsu explained.

" So they all be-came cooks or bartenders or pastry-bakers? " Goku blinked.

" Many of them did--only because of how admired delicious food is on Bejito-sei. Its the whole logic that if you

can't be the strongest you can become respected for your culinary abilites and have the strongest end up relying on you for

their "fuel". " the largest of the three saiyajin added.

" Huh.. " Vegeta blinked, surprised.

" What, you didn't know that? " Raditsu looked over at him.

The ouji sweatdropped, " You made it through your childhood and part of your teenage years here, I didn't even reach

double-digits. "

" Oh! Sorry. " Raditsu said, embarassed.

The trio continued, passing several more hallways and the nursery ward.

Vegeta stopped to peer in through the window to see the babies. Goku and Brolli's vacant baby-carriers were still

in there among the filled ones; both names still on each of the bassinettes.

" Its strange to think they were all born within the same week as you yet there's now a 35 year difference between

you. " he tilted his head.

" I wonder if they'd let me take my name plate. " Goku randomly asked.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him.

" No, really. Veggie you know how you have your name engraved in saiyago on the outside of our bedroom door? We

could take my nameplate and put it on the inside of the door, or on the outside just be-low yours. "

" Brilliant gesture, Kakarrotto. " the ouji grinned and headed inside the nursery, walking up to one of the nurses,

" Hello, I would like to take my peasant's name-plate please. "

" Your... " the nurse blinked while another, familiarly green-hairred nurse watched from another side of the room.

Vegeta pointed to Goku.

" Hi! I'm Kakarrotto! " he chirped, pointing to himself.

The nurse let out a gasp, " KAKARROTTO? " she instantly turned her attention down the row, " OH MY--you're--...no

wonder it was so quiet in here. "

" Kakarrotto's grown quite nicely don't you think? He's my official bodyguard now. " Vegeta bragged.

" Huhh. " the nurse blinked. She unfastened Goku's name-plate from the front of the baby-carrier and handed it to

Vegeta, " Here you are, Ouji-sama. "

" Thanks! " the ouji nodded to her, then patted Goku on the shoulder as they turned to leave, " We'll put it up on

the door together after dinner. "

Goku wagged his tail excitedly.

One of the doctors popped his earplugs out, " Well, I guess I won't be needing THESE anymore. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Oh-kay, remind me again, why are WE here? " Bardock sweatdropped as he and the others sat across the large table

from Turles's family.

" Because I need backup. " Bejito wisely replied.

" Backup? " he cocked an eyebrow.

" You know, incase this proposed "dinner" is merely a trap set by Turles. " the ou narrowed his eyes.

" What about the village's "Great Leader"? "

" HMPH! " Bejito folded his arms, " Retasu would never seek revenge on me! He's above that. "

Bardock rolled his eyes.

" Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh... " Ruby chuckled.

" What? " the ouji blinked at her.

" You as an uke...with THAT body. " she started to snicker.

" You're _amused_ at all this? " Nappa sweatdropped.

" I can't help it, with all the bizarre plots he's pulled in the past..I can't see him as an "uke" without bursting

into laughter. " she grinned, " PERSONALITY maybe, but with such a semeish body structure...heh-heh. "

" ... " Bejito sweatdropped, " Just when could you possibly have noticed any of this accustational "ukeness"? "

" Well...you freaked out pretty bad at first about our trip to rescue Bardock from the type-3 saiyajin village. "

" THAT was understandable. They were having a festival. "

" And then there was the entire "densetsu" incident where you decided you'd murder Paragas and Brolli because they

threatened Vegeta-kun's semeness. "

" It came to me in a forboding vision. " he nodded confidently.

" You had a DREAM about it. " Bardock sighed.

" ... " ▫

" Now now, let Bejii go. He's trying his very hardest. " Retasu smiled placidly.

Bejito avoided eye-contact with him.

" Aw, I'm sorry Bejito. " Ruby gave him a hug.

" Apology accepted. " he smirked.

" ... the others looked over at Bardock.

" I'M not gonna hug him. " Bardock said flatly.

Bejito sweatdropped.

" ▫KNOCK▫KNOCK▫KNOCK▫ "

" Ah, come in! " Nappa shouted.

Vegeta opened the door, walking in along with Goku and Raditsu.

" OH! Kakarrotto-kun you're all dressed up. " Celipa clasped her hands together.

" _Why thank you Kaasan_. " he replied in saiyago.

" Heh-heh- " Vegeta grinned boastfully, " Follow me, Kakarrotto. " he lead Goku over to the table. Raditsu rolled

his eyes and went to sit down next to his family.

" He's trying to pull ototochan off as his "bodyguard". "

" Ah. " Celipa nodded, understanding.

" Bodyguard? " Bejito gawked, _:Why didn't **I** ever think of THAT:_

" Toussan. Kaasan. " Vegeta said with pride, " I'm sure you know my close and platonic friend and bodyguard,

Kakarrotto? "

Goku beamed, " _Its so wonderful to see you both today, Mr and Mrs. Oujisama._ "

_:MMMM! YES YES YES! MINE MINE MINE:_ Vegeta excitedly chanted with joy in his head, _:This is so gonna work! I'm_

_a genius! An unbridled genius:_ he turned to Goku, _:You keep this up Kakay and I'll get you special pastry-scented_

_bath oils to use in the tub this evening-: _

" GASP! Bath-time with Veggie! " the larger saiyajin gushed excitedly in english.

Vegeta froze and promptly slapped his hands over Goku's mouth.

The others stared blankly at the two saiyajin.

" Ah hah..hahahaha...yeah Kakarrotto's such a kidder. So very amusing, hai Kakay? " Vegeta nervously laughed it off,

his hands still over Goku's mouth while he kept his attention at the saiyajins sitting down at the table. The ouji paused

when he felt something thick and moist pressing against his palms and his cheeks went red. He yanked his hands away only to

reveal Goku's mouth still closed, " Uh... " the ouji looked down at his hands, then back at Goku, " W--we should sit

down. "

Goku smiled contently at him, " _Yes Veggie_. "

The ouji walked over to his seat, which Goku pulled out for him. Vegeta plopped down onto his seat contently as Goku

took his own seat next to the ouji.

The larger saiyajin reached under the table and gave Vegeta's hand a squeeze.

" GAH! " his face instantly went red.

" Vegeta, are you oh-kay? " Bejito asked.

The little ouji looked over at him like a deer in headlights, twitching.

" This is gonna be a long night. " Raditsu sighed.

" I'm, I'm fine I-- "

Goku gave a squeeze.

Vegeta let out a mental howl and his legs started wiggling anxiously under the table, " NANIIIIII- " he squinted his

eyes shut.

" If it bothers you so much, Vegeta-san, why haven't you bothered to let go? " Turles smirked from across the table.

" SILENCE YOU! " the ouji snapped.

" _Sorry Veggie_. " Goku admitted and let go.

" _Don't worry about it, Kakarrotto_. " Vegeta smiled and the entire group went to wildly devouring their meal.

Twenty minutes of messy nonstop eating later the entire group was layed back in their chairs purring with joy.

" This really IS my homeplanet. " Goku beamed.

" That was indeed very delicious. " Bejito nodded, " And now its time for you to go! " he pointed to Retasu and

family.

" ... " the others sweatdropped.

Retasu stood up and shook the ou's hand, " Well I have to say I'm very impressed with your dishes this evening,

Bejii. But I'm always impressed with the food you make. " the peasant smiled.

Bejito twitched, " Please don't get all mushy with me right now I'm trying to casually dismiss you back into the

recesses of my mind. "

" I'll _miss_ you, Bejii. " he nodded to him.

" GAHHH! NOW YOU'RE DOING IT ON PURPOSE! " the ou sputtered out.

Retasu let go and headed for the exit, followed by Niono. The two paused in the doorway and looked over at Turles,

who was still finishing off a random pastry.

" Yes? " the evil type-3 saiyajin looked up.

" HAH! " Vegeta announced with glee, " That's right! It's time for Turles to go home too! "

" Silly Vegeta-san. I am home. " he chuckled.

" ARE you now? " the ouji strode up to him, " And just how can that be? Did you happen to conquer the throne sometime

between lunch and dinner or are you simply dellusional? "

" Vegeta-san you're going to need my help soon. It wouldn't be wise for you to throw such a valuable resource out the

door. " Turles chided.

" You mean you don't want to come home with us, Turles-kun? " Niono said sadly.

Turles sweatdropped, " Listen, its not that, its just that I need to help Vegeta-san and Kakarrotto. They're nearing

a very climactic portion of their ever-evolving relationship and I just want to make sure that neither of them throw their

chance at true happiness away at the sake of something like "pride" or "wanting to make everybody happy yet by doing so

unable to make themself happy". " he explained.

Goku and Vegeta both stared down at their laps.

" It is true. " Goku sniffled.

" N--no its not because our relationship is platonic! " Vegeta denied.

" I wanna be happy too..am I selfish be-cause of that Veggie? " the larger saiyajin glanced over at him.

" No, that doesn't make you selfish Kakarrotto. Its perfectly normal you'd want such things. " the ouji patted him

on the shoulder while keeping his distance.

The larger saiyajin turned and locked eyes with him, paralyzing Vegeta.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Kakarrotto... "

" Are you at least planning on stopping by this spring? " Retasu asked Turles curiously.

" For mating season? "

" Many of the villagers were surprised to see you stopping by, quite a few seemed to take an interest in you. "

Turles shrugged it off, " If I ever feel the desire I'll come by. "

" Are you sure you really want to stay here and bother Vegeta? I mean, he finally got home. " Raditsu sighed,

" Wouldn't it be better if we both went off and found our own mates? I'm going to at least TRY. "

The evil type-3 saiyajin chuckled, " You're so naive, Lackey. "

" I'm not your lackey. " he said bluntly.

" Uh-huh. " Turles took a sip of his drink, " Say Vegeta-san, how well can YOU hold your alcohol? "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Goku and Vegeta were still locked in their ever-growing-deeper stare.

" See? There ya go. " Turles pointed to them.

" We'll see you later then, Turles. " Retasu nodded to him.

" Have a safe trip home. " he replied smiling.

Niono smiled back, " We will. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WOW...so many Goku-sans'. " Chi-Chi murmured in awe as she wandered through the city. There were various-looking

saiyajins in usual saiyajin armor but many type-3 saiyajins in native fur garb whose only variation from Goku

himself--physically anyway--was the equally various tint of their hair, skin-tone, and physique; some were more well built

than others, " And look at that clothing or lack there of. " she let out a low, approving whistle.

" Po renta la tu? " a random type-3 popped up before her holding a basket of fruit.

" GAH? " Chi-Chi jumped back at his sudden appearance, " Um, yes, hello? " she sweatdropped.

He held out one of the snacks and smiled.

" Oh, no no I'm not hungry right now, I'm just fine, really. " she waved her hands at him, then continued on.

" Ohhhh. " the peasant looked over his shoulder, saddened at his failure in sales. He looked at the piece of fruit in

his hand and took a bite of it.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmm.. " Piccolo Sr wandered down the hall holding one of Kami's old books in his hands as he headed towards his

current quarters--the guest room.

" AH-HAH! "

Sr looked up to see Kami pointed victoriously at him while Nail stood to the side taking large swigs from one of the

Dasani bottles he'd gotten from the kitchen on their way there, " Yes? "

" I knew you were up to no good! That's one of my books! Why would you be looking at it instead of training or

relaxing unless you had some nefarious deed in mind which you planned to aid yourself with my vast knowledge in order to

properly and securely inact it! "

" Or perhaps I simply like to read. " Sr said, tone-dead.

" ... " Kami's finger drooped, " Yes, well, that too. "

" I'm going to my room to read in private now. " Sr huffed, holding the page while letting the book hang at his side

as he strode into his room, closing the door behind him only to re-open it a second later with Kami and Nail standing there

with their ears to the door, " And don't think you can listen in on me. I can sense your kis' a mile away AND I'm a silent

reader. " he slammed the door at them.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" That went well. " Nail said calmly, partly amused.

" NO IT DIDN'T! HE'S UP TO SOMETHING CAN'T YOU SEE THAT! THE ENTIRE FATE OF THE PLANET COULD BE IN DANGER! "

" I think I'll go get a snack. " Nail pondered, turning to walk off.

" Very soon, unless we put a stop to him now, the entire earth shall be snacking on the bitter taste of defeat. "

Kami said ominously.

" ...what? " Nail cocked an eyebrow.

The former guardian sighed, " Forget it. " he muttered, heading back to the room Sr had come from while Nail went for

his snack.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ahh, just look at all this! " Vegeta sighed contently as he lay on his bed, belly-up. Goku had just finished

attaching his "Kakarrotto Koi" sign to the inside of the door was was currently in the bathroom, " And I haven't been asked

to complete any strange and difficult tasks at all yet. You know Kakarrotto this just might turn out to be a wonderful turn

of events after all. "

" Hey Veggie? "

" Hm? " the ouji glanced up to see Goku hovering over him while holding a bottle, " Yes my favorite peasant in all

the land AND personal bodyguard? "

The larger saiyajin beamed warmly at the words, then held the bottle with both hands, " Veggie what's "Lube"? "

" ... " Vegeta's face went blank and he instantly sat up. The ouji grabbed the bottle from Goku, " Something I'm

going to throw in the trashcan and we shall never speak of again. " he waddled off to do so.

" Anyways, I got the bathtub running but I am having a hard time reading some of the other bottles. I can't figure

out which one is the soap. "

Vegeta chucked the lube into the trash and dusted himself off, _:Won't be needing THAT product EVER:_ he turned back

to Goku, " No need to fear my dear Kakay, for I, your prince, shall indeed come to your rescue. " he said boastfully.

" Hahahaha! " Goku laughed, " Veggie's feelin' pretty good lately huh? "

" I'm feeling WONDERFUL, Kakarrotto! I feel I've pulled off what we went to dinner to accomplish-- "

" --in a-ddition to enjoying many delicious foods? " Goku cheerfully offered.

" --to convince my family of our platonic relationship so that I may continue to enjoy your presence in my most

favorite ways possible. " he clasped his hands together.

" I really like you too, Veggie! " the larger saiyajin smiled. He paused, " Will Veggie be coming to wash up with

me? "

" Wouldn't miss it. " the ouji tossed his gloves off, " And with how gigantic my tub is there's practically a zero

percent chance of our two bodies touching while soapy, wet, and naked! "

" ▫KNOCK▫KNOCK▫KNOCK▫ "

" Hn. " Vegeta cautiously went over to the door and opened it slightly, " Toussan? "

" Vegeta, I need to speak to you. " Bejito said wisely.

The ouji partly winced, " Is it about Kakay? "

" Who? "

" What! " Vegeta said suddenly, realizing his slip in nicknames.

Bejito scratched his head, confused, " Follow me. " he instructed, motioning the ouji to leave the room.

" ... " Goku stood there with his eyes glazed over with sadness as he held a bottle of soap and bath-oils under his

arms while a large royal blue towel hung around his waist. Bibishii lay on the floor in a lump of loneliness.

Vegeta's tail sniffled.

" Ohhhh. " the ouji sulked, " I'll be right back Kakarrotto, I promise! " he slid out through the doorway, closing it

behind him and leaving Goku all alone in the sizable room.

The peasant turned slowly and shuffled back into the bathroom with his tail dragging behind him.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Did you really have to pull me out of my room this late in the evening? Everyone's going to be going to sleep

soon. " Vegeta sweatdropped as he and Bejito walked down the hall.

" I have an important question to ask you son. " the ou said seriously.

The ouji blinked, _:Please don't let it be about Kakarrotto, please don't let it be about Kakarrotto:_ he mentally

chanted over and over again in his head.

" Would you prefer to learn your needed kingly knowledge at a normal pace or in a cram-school fashion? "

" ...huh? " vegeta tilted his head, so busy concentrating on his mantra he didn't completely get what Bejito had

just asked him. The ouji rubbed his ears, " You, said something? "

" If you were to move at a normal pace it would take you quite a bit of time considering how far behind you are due

to the temporary nonexistance of our planet. " he explained, " Moving at a cramming pace would most likely more suited to

your intellectual speed, however it could turn out to be quite stressful. "

" So there IS a semi-vast amount of knowledge I need to acquire before taking the throne. " the ouji deduced.

" Yup. " Bejito smirked.

Vegeta folded his arms as they continued to walk, " How far am I? "

" I'd say, considering the age you were at the last time I gave you a lesson...10 percent. "

" GAH! " the ouji nearly fell over, " ONLY TEN PERCENT? "

" It's a big job ruling over an entire planet ya know. " Bejito huffed, " Think about it. You can tell me which way

you plan to start your training tommorow morning. "

" TOMMOROW! " Vegeta gawked, " I was going to take Kakarrotto to see the garden and training facilities tommorow! "

" ? " Bejito raised an eyebrow.

" Because...I wanted to give him a better idea of the layout. " the little ouji avoided eye-contact.

The ou rubbed the back of his own head, " I suppose so. Its going to get cold soon anyway and the gardens won't be

back until spring and with mating season no one'll even notice they've bloomed again til summer. "

_:YES:_ Vegeta did a mental victory dance, " Thanks Toussan. "

" Hmm. " Bejito nodded, then warned, " But the day after that you have to get started. I can't be king forever you

know. "

" Hai. " the ouji agreed, then turned to head back to his room only to find Goku sitting there on the top of the bed

cushions in his boxers and in ssj2, " Uhh... "

" Hey VeggieVeggie, " he purred seductively, " You almost missed all the fun. "

" HUH! " Vegeta suddenly bolted to alertness only to see he was still infront of the door to his room. He blinked

before realizing his surroundings, " I, must be going crazy. " he sweatdropped, laughing nervously. Vegeta opened the door

for real this time to find Goku asleep in his bed.

" You did come back. " Goku said sleepily as he opened his eyes a bit.

" Of course I did. " Vegeta replied, then smirked, " The Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji ALWAYS keeps his word. "

he boasted, stripping down to his briefs and going to get out his pajamas.

" What did Veggie's Toussan want from him? "

Vegeta shrugged, " Eh, something having to do with my ou training. " he pulled his pajama top on and climbed into the

large bed, sighing contently, " Now THIS is the type of bed meant for royalty and its platonic peasant companion. "

" Heehee. " the larger saiyajin chuckled, then grabbed and hugged the little ouji tightly, " I missed my alone-time

with Veggie today. "

" Oop! " the smaller saiyajin's face went red, " Well, don't worry, you'll have plenty of alone-time with me

tommorow, I've made sure of it. "

" That's good. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" You know, this means that Veggie's gonna have to take his bath this morning instead. " Goku said slyly.

" Oh Veggie's not going to bathe tommorow, he plans to shower. " the ouji countered.

Goku tilted his head sadly.

" Well you already washed up on your own didn't you? "

" Yeah, but I still wash in the morning after I go fishing. If I don't, I smell like fish inerds all day. "

" You don't even know where on this planet to find fish. "

" Hee- if I re-call correctly a special Veggie of mine showed me where some fish-filled lakes were located the last

time we were here. " Goku teased, the two playfully bantering back and forth.

" Very good, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta replied, " You have a brilliant memory. "

" Veggie is brilliant. "

The ouji's cheeks flushed. He looked over his shoulder, " You flatter me. " Vegeta smiled coyly.

" No no no. I really mean it. Veggie is smart. VERY smart. " Goku said seriously.

Vegeta blinked, " Oh. Well, thank you. "

" Veggieswelcome. " Goku closed his eyes.

" Hey, wait? Are you really going to go to sleep while you're still hugging me? " the ouji semi-panicked.

" Zzzz... "

" Urgh! " Vegeta folded his arms, " Yeah, well, what if I needed to use the bathroom? " he said in a mock-poutily

way.

Goku let go.

" ...Oh. "

He reached over again and re-hugged Vegeta's back against him.

" You're very lucky you know that Kakarrotto? " Vegeta smirked, " I don't let just anybody into my room and into my

bed where they can hold me all night in a platonic embrace of nonsexual fondness. "

The larger saiyajin only purred in his sleep.

Vegeta reached over and shut off the light.

* * *

5:05 PM 10/12/2005  
**END OF PART 2!**

Vegeta: 46.6kb?

Chuquita: I had a few more scenes right after this, but I think they would fit better in the beginning of Part 3. Besides

this is such a comfy chapter-ending.

Goku: VERY comfy! ♥

Vegeta: (shifts uneasily)

Chuquita: And now for the replies!

To Omnimalevolent: So glad you liked it! Goku is in quite a predicament. Veggie's hanging on to his last chunk of denial.

He desperately wants to block it out to hold on to his "semeness". Happy you like Retasu! I was trying to go for a character

halfway between Goku and Turles's personalities. Bejito does look so much better without the beard. He's like a giant Veggie

without it XD . I luved that line too! One of my favorite parts of the chapter!

To Saiba: So glad you liked it! Normal-sized chapters are good. :) Thanks!

To tea: So glad you liked it, and them :D

To Kitty Kyinsky: Yup! I luv their special powers! Aw, sorry 'bout that. There's bound to be another super-long chapter again

eventually. This one felt longer than it was because the laptop seems to gage size differently than the main computer. It was

so nostalgic to have them go through their past stuff. They're much closer and more mature than they were in the old fics.

To SupersayiankingTommy: Glad you liked the quote. Futurama is fun! The fusions will show up again in the next chapter.

To Hakura0: Glad you liked the size! Just a little ahead. Things'll even out.

To RyukoVulpix: So happy you like the backstories! There's still several yet to be explored. Now that they're alive again

they will have bigger parts. That's exactly the lesson I was trying to point out. :) Retasu and Bejito are a supposed

"What if Veggie were to simply break off the relationship out of ukephobia". Technically Veggie himself hasn't gotten to that

part of a relationship with Goku so he doesn't have a reaction yet. Thanks!

To majinbulgeta: So glad you liked it!

To Afrodite: Bejito is a lot of fun. It's a lot like writing Veggie, only different. Their personality quirks are different.

Even though he did run away he still held Retasu in high regard, which is why he was so shocked at Turles being the son.

Ruby was more amused with the former platonic bond than anything else. She doesn't have the obessive and jealousness Chi-Chi

has, so she wasn't threatened. She and Bejito talk more about it in the next chapter. So glad you liked its start. I like

the sub-story ideas.

To The Big Boss: So glad you liked it! Yup! Same vegetable, only rearranged. His size is what makes the idea so fun :D Brolli

is on his way to the castle. He'll get there by early Part 3. Brolli's mom actually made a brief appearance in this chapter.

She does love her son, and, like Brolli, is angry at Paragas for what he's done.

To Hyper Kid: So glad you like it! Veggie finds out about Turles's family in this chapter. Nothing too bad will happen,

don't worry. :)

To GokuGirl: So glad you liked it and those two scenes. It's oh-kay. Things were confusing during the last fic. :)

To Zogeta: Author alert confuses me. Its oh-kay though cuz work semi-delayed this chapter anyway. Yup! That's Piccolo Sr's

plan at least. Goku's time's starting to get shorter. Veggie missing "bath-time" is only the beginning. Its the direct

romanization of the symbols for lettuce in japanese. Lettuce - Retasu. Which, when mixed around; taresu, is Turles. :)

Chuquita: And that's the end of Part 2!

Goku: Hooray!

Vegeta: I AM going to be alright, right?

Chuquita: (smiles) Of course Veggie.

Vegeta: Hn...

Chuquita: See you sometime next week-!


	3. Adapting to Home

5:04 PM 10/14/2005  
Written By: Chuquita  
**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and its characters are a property of Akira Toriyama and Bird Studio. All non-canon characters such as Ruby and Cally are property of this author.  
**Quote of the Week: -_from dbz ep 67 "The Red and Blue Lightening Ball...Jeice and Baata Attack!"  
_▫_Jeice and Baata jump to opposite ends of Goku and begin their poses▫  
__Jeice: The Ginyu Special Corps's red magma...Jeice!  
__Baata: And the blue hurricane...Baata!  
__Goku: So you're not going to go, huh?  
__Vegeta: Kakarotto will win! _

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Goku: (purring with contentment) Aw Veggie!  
Vegeta: GAH! I meant it in a logical, platonic way!  
Goku: I know! (hugs the Veggie)  
Chuquita: Welcome to Part 3!  
Goku: Hooray!  
Chuquita: (holds up dvd) I got a 2nd redub dvd.  
Goku: No VA inter-views this time though.  
Chuquita: Yah, I liked the interviews..well, the parts of the interview where the VA's spoke. They threw in chunks of other random people into it in order to make the interview part seem longer.  
Vegeta: (looks at dvd) (sweatdrops) This is the one with the nude peasants isn't it?  
Chuquita: Yup!  
Vegeta: Huh... (acts disinterested)  
Chuquita: I almost got the Bardock Special, (I haven't seen it in sub form before and was curious of Veggie's chibi voice) but I decided I'd get more entertainment value out of these 3 redub eps. Its the ones where Goku tricks Goz and Mez.  
Goku: I am sneaky :)  
Chuquita: Princess Snake, and the Four Piccolos VS each other.  
Vegeta: What about me and my sudden luv for the use of the curse-word "damn/dammit"?  
Chuquita: They're only about 12 episodes into releasing the dvds. Most of your Veggie-cursing shows up in the Freeza eps which is many dvds away.  
Goku: (pouts) I did not get to curse even once.  
Chuquita: (pats him on the back)  
Goku: (sniffle)  
Chuquita: I'm STILL looking for Majin Veggie and Goku-n-Veggie-inside-Buu eps. The Buu saga for some reason is the hardest one around here to find dvds for! I mean if you want the saiyajin, Freeza, or Cell eps; they're all here. But Buu only comes in those box sets which are still a little on the expensive side.  
Goku: Heehee, Majin Veggie.  
Vegeta: What? I was full of infuriated vengeful rage.  
Goku: At me?  
Vegeta: Ah--  
Goku: (tilts head)  
Vegeta: (feels guilty) Um, a, a little.  
Goku: Ohhh.  
Chuquita: For some reason in the manga they're calling it djinn instead of majin. I don't know why...  
Vegeta: (flips through book) Of course we've also got "Bobbidi, Boo, Dabra, and Pocus" instead of "Babadi, Buu, Dabura, and Pui-Pui".  
Goku: Heehee.  
Chuquita: Suncoast, while still not getting in the kaka-plushies, did get in more of those Toei-made dragon balls w/little figurines in them. I picked one from the Buu bag and got lucky! I got a super-happy Goku giving Goten a hug.  
Vegeta: There's a "hugging peasant" figure?  
Chuquita: Yeah. Its cute. Next time I'll get something from the Cell box. (Wants the happy wing-ed Goku) I wonder if I can get lucky twice...?  
Goku: We will find out soon!  
Chuquita: And now for Part 3!

dl

/dl

**Summary:** Veggie's finally going home, and bringing his favorite peasant along. But with Bejito-sei fully restored along with the rest of the saiyajins, what kind of surprises and challenges await the little ouji? Will he be able to keep his close yet platonic relationship with Goku intact and out of suspicion? Will Brolli finally find a place to stay? Will Chi-Chi be able to handle the intense 10x gravity? And what about Turles and Raditsu? Find out!

**Part Three Chapter Titles: Good morning l He's Pleasantly Petite l Poke 'um with a stick l He's very creative l To the Castle l Fish-flavored snacks l How do you feel about.. l Waiting Room l Fusion Time l Moving on l Why? L Namekian Relaxation Techniques l Daimao's Plotting l Where's Mr. Popo? l Delicious Cakes and Veggie's Decision l **

* * *

" I think we should just take both cribs out of the nursery ourselves and just move the middle row apart a little

further. If anything it'll give us some space. " the saiyajin doctor said to the the other two doctors and several nurses

behind him as he unlocked the door to the maternity ward.

" Yeah well you can take Kakarrotto's. I'm not touching the thing. " one of nurses replied, " I swear you can still

get that ringing in your head from his wailing if you get too close to it. "

" Hahaha, oh that's silly. " another nurse laughed at the idea.

" You're the one that hasn't thrown his earplugs out yet. " she replied.

The doctor flicked the main light on, causing the nightlights to tune down then off.

" Zzzz...zzzZzz...zzZZzzz... " a semi-loud snoring came from the middle row. One of the nurses walked over and

peered past several cribs to see an adult saiyajin sitting on the floor asleep with his arms crossed while leaning against

the side of one of the cribs.

" Who is that? And how did he get in here? " he tilted his head.

The second nurse looked over and gasped, recognizing the hair instantly, " Burori-kun! "

Brolli sleepily glanced up and smiled, " Morning Okaasan. "

" Oh! " she gasped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So how did you know how to find me without a scouter? " Cilantra asked as she and Brolli sat in the waiting room

while the other doctors and nurses were busy setting things up for the patients.

" Actually I went on a hunch. " he smirked, " The castle was easy to find, trying to locate the maternity ward

wasn't. I went through several floors before find it. "

" You could've just come to my room you know. It must've been so hard sleeping on the cold floor like that. " she

replied, concerned.

" I've slept on worse. " Brolli admitted, " And to be honest, I couldn't remember what room or floor it was we lived

on. But since I knew where you worked I just figured you'd be coming in today and I could meet up with you here. "

" That's very resourceful of you Burori-kun. " his mother smiled, " Will you be coming back to live with me? "

" For a little while..maybe a couple months until I find a safe place to put my house. "

Cilantra blinked, " A place to put your house? "

" Yeah, you see on Earth there's these things could hoi poi capsules, " he pulled out the "1" capsule out of his

pants pocket, " They somehow are able to contain things like houses and vehicles. You just press the button on the top and

toss the capsule onto the ground. A few seconds later the object pops out at full size. "

" That's amazing! " she gasped.

" Hai. I'm hoping to find a spot somewhere in one of the cities. Afterall I can't really stay here that long knowing

both Vejita-chan and Kakarrotto are here too. " he said wryly, " I don't want to worry or scare Vejita-chan. And I can't

afford a brawl with Kakarrotto now that I'm trying to start over. " the densetsu sighed.

" Don't worry about it. " Cilantra replied, " You know they came into the ward yesterday to get Kakarrotto's

name-plate. " she then added, " They've both gotten so big. I'm surprised though, I always thought in height it would be the

opposite; considering how Vejita's father is built. I think Vejita's even shorter than his mother. "

Brolli smiled, " Vejita-chan's so pleasantly petite. "

" I was thinking more along the lines of portable. " Cilantra blinked.

" I'm still bigger than Kakarrotto though. " he said smugly, then grinned, " Not to mention stronger by many times

over. "

" Well you are the densetsu. "

" Hm. " he smirked, " You know I can't help but think I might've had a better chance with Vejita had it been you I

escaped with instead of Toussan. " Brolli sighed sadly.

" You have many opportunities aside from Vejita now that everything's; for the most part; back to normal. "

" Indeed... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_Tap_▫_Tap_▫_ _▫_Tap_▫_Tap_▫_Tap_▫_ _Hey_ _lady, are you awake?_ "

" _I think she's dead_. "

" _No she's not, she's still breathing._ "

" Eh? " Chi-Chi opened on eye only to suddenly bolt to attention with the surprise that she'd fallen asleep on a

bench. She quickly looked around to see the city had already started up again.

" Na pobe manana tu! "

Chi-Chi turned to see two chibis standing infront of the bench, one holding a small, former tree branch in his hand,

" Oh, hello. " she smiled sleepily.

" _I told you she was alive._ " the second one said victoriously.

" Neh! " the first one blew a raspberry at him.

" Muu vete la gnn temabo! " a woman called over to the two boys, who ran to her, the first one dropping his stick.

" Huh. " Chi-Chi stood up, " Geez what time is it? " she checked her watch and sweatdropped to see it read 7am. She

looked around at the city and gawked, " Wow..early risers. " Chi-Chi then looked off in the direction of the castle and

smiled with relief when she saw it was only about a half hour walk from where she was, " Heh, I should be there before

lunchtime. " she then confidently pumped her fists in the air, " ALRIGHT! Time to see what Goku-sa is doing with the Ouji! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Zzzz...zzzZZzzz... " Vegeta snored in a deep sleep while Goku--wide awake rubbed the sleeping ouji's back.

" Oi Kakarrotto. "

" Hm? " Goku looked over to see Turles slipping into the room, being careful to keep his scouter on and locking the

door behind him, " Oh, goodmorning Turles. "

" How's Vegeta-san doing? "

" Good. Veggie really needs his rest though. " Goku replied while keeping his attention on the little ouji. He pulled

Vegeta closer and started to rub his stomach and chest instead, " I have been having the strangest ideas lately. "

" Have you know? " he smirked.

" Yeah, like asking Veggie to runaway with me someplace where people can't take him from me so I have to spend

bathtime all alone, or have to sit there in the same room and be neglected cuz Veggie has to keep up a-ppearances. I have

even thought of the idea of telling Veggie all the special things I've ever wanted to tell him; but I know I can't do that

be-cause it would hurt Chi-chan and be unfair to her. "

" Well if it'll be better for the both of you to have a clean ending to the relationship, you can chat with her in a

good, oh, 20 minutes or so. " Turles pressed a button on his scouter.

" Hm? " Goku blinked.

" Her ki is suspiciously close to the castle. I'm guessing she followed us here and is on her way to check on you

and make sure Vegeta-san hasn't "corrupted" your mind; though I happen to think there's only a very small chance of THAT

happening. " he paused, " Perhaps I should greet her. What floor would you like me to bring her to for you to dump her in? "

" WAAH! " Goku nearly fell over, " Turles I am not going to dump Chi-chan for Veggie! I just want to have a special

talk with Chi-chan a-bout certain things that I'd like to do with Veggie but am not yet sure of her reaction. " Goku sat up

and pulled the sleeping Vegeta onto his lap.

" Like what? "

" Like full-body massages. "

" ...tchn! " Turles contained himself from a burst of entertained laughter now lodged in his throat, " D, did you

discuss this with Vegeta-san? "

" No, I came up with it all by myself! " Goku chirped happily.

" How very creative. "

" I thought of it when I was washing up all alone. " he wagged his tail, " I was going to save it as a surprise for

Veggie after he gives me his Veggie-tour! "

" Well, I'm off to get Chi-Chi. I'll leave her in one of the waiting rooms downstairs for you. " he headed out, " Are

you planning on meeting with her as soon as she gets there? "

" Umm.. " Goku trailed off, " Actually I wanted to go fishing with Veggie and then get cleaned up first. I do not

think I could have a serious talk without a fully stomach first. "

" A wise decision. If you need me after I drop her off I'll be hunting around for something to eat. " Turles waved

goodbye to him, " Goodluck with those sensual massages of yours, Kakarrotto. " he smirked.

" Thank you very much! " Goku cheerfully waved back, then cheekily picked up one of Vegeta's arms and waved that.

The ouji tilted off-balance and to the side where Goku caught him using his other arm, " I bet Veggie would LIKE being

rubbed all over! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_Knock_▫_knock_▫_knock_▫_knock_▫_ " Chi-Chi knocked on the front door to the castle, preparing herself to confront Vegeta

once he opened it.

" Hello? "

" AH-HAH! " she pointed accusingly at the figure who had just opened the door, " ...Turles? "

" Hi. "

" Hah...oh man am I partially-glad to see you. " Chi-Chi clasped her hands together, " Where's Goku-san? "

" Off enjoying breakfast with Vegeta-san. " he replied as they went inside.

Chi-Chi folded her arms, " Are they still sleeping together? "

" In their underwear. "

" Ehhh... " she twitched slightly, " I wish that Ouji hadn't gotten so comfortable in semi-intimate situations with

Goku-sa. "

" Oh he's not THAT comfortable. Sadly Vegeta-san's been on edge since we boarded the ship here. He's so worried about

how his and Kakarrotto's near-blooming relationship will be taken against the fact that Vegeta-san's title represents a

rather prideful, "semeish" backdrop. " Turles explained.

" They're relationship's not blooming, they just missed each other so much when the Ouji got kidnapped that they're

only making up for the time they lost. " Chi-Chi nervously brushed it off.

" Vegeta-san was held hostage for about two months. "

" So? "

" It's been SEVEN months since we rescued him. "

" ... " a semi-large doom cloud hovered over Chi-Chi's head, " Uhhhh, well, just because they're sleeping half-naked

together and sharing a bathtub-- "

" --at the same time. " Turles sneakily added in.

" --AT THE SAME TIME... " she gritted her teeth, then calmed down, " Doesn't mean they have sexual feelings for one

another. Besides, I turned over a new leaf a while ago. There's no reason for Goku-san to still be drawn to the Ouji if I'm

being kind to Goku-san and non-abusive to the Ouji. "

" Can't you be both TO both? " Turles cocked an eyebrow.

" I think that's asking a little much of me, don't you? " she said dryly, " Besides, even if I was "kind" to the

Ouji, with his paranoid, overactive Ouji-mind he'd suspect I was up to something; which I'm not. "

" So you decided to come here to avoid falling victim to the same thing. "

" Its kind of hard NOT to worry about Goku-san when he's knee-deep in Ouji-Central. I mean, look at this place! Its

just like that twisted possible-future-Ouji's ship! " she motioned to the decor.

" Vegeta-san does like things fancy. " Turles commented, amused.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, " Oh he's fancy alright. He's fancy like a festive homemade doily at the local

Over-elaborate Parade of Decorativeness. "

Turles opened a door to a waiting room, " Here you are. Kakarrotto said he'll meet you here after breakfast. " he

turned to leave.

" And where are YOU going? "

" To have my own breakfast. I'm a type-3 saiyajin peasant too remember? Its natural that I have such a large

appetite for food you know. " he rubbed his hands together at the idea of such delicious food and promptly left the room.

Chi-Chi sighed and sat down on one of the chairs in the empty room, glancing up dully at the ceiling fan.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ahhh! " Vegeta sighed with contentment as he lay with his back pressed against the warm sand while Goku tackled a

gigantic fish several feet away in the ocean. The larger saiyajin grabbed the fish by the tail and swung it over his head

and onto the sand, sending a backsplash at the little ouji, " Gah! Kakarrotto! " he sat up, pouting.

" Haha, sorry Veggie. " Goku wagged his tail while dragging the fish up to him, " You know you could come out and

catch some more fish WITH me for a pre-lunchtime snack? " he teased the idea with a grin on his face.

" I can't go in the ocean in my underwear, I'd ruin it. " Vegeta pointed to his briefs.

" I like them. "

" Huh? " the smaller saiyajin froze.

" I like how Veggie looks in briefs; boxers always looked like Veggie was drowning in them. "

" Heh, yeah well...I can't really pull off boxers under my saiyajin armor anyway so I have to wear the briefs. "

the ouji explained, " Secretly I always liked briefs better anyway. I just got into wearing boxers because I thought I looked

more semeish in them. "

" ... " Goku sat there for a moment.

" Everything oh-kay Kakay? " the ouji asked.

" You mean we're supposed to wear underwear under the armor? " Goku said with a blank expression on his face.

" WAAAH! " Vegeta lept to his feet, " You mean the whole day yesterday when I was parading you around infront of my

family you didn't have any underwear on? " he gawked, frightened.

Goku sweatdropped, " I have never worn underwear under it cuz I my boxers wouldn't fit under something form-fitting

and I always a-ssumed Veggie never wore anything back when he used the armor either. "

" Ugh. " Vegeta rubbed his temples in confused frustration, " I gotta get you something for that.. "

" I have that orange thong Chi-chan bought me stuffed in my suitcase back at our room. " Goku spoke up, " Would that

work? "

" ... " Vegeta's entire body went red.

" ... " ▫

" Veggie need a jar? " Goku pointed to him with one hand while holding an empty jar under his other arm.

Vegeta glanced downward, then back up at Goku, " THAT'S-NOT-WHAT-YOU-THINK-IT-IS-ITS-AN-ALLERGIC-REACTION! " he

yelped in a panic, quick to cover himself with his hands, " It--its a very common allergy. "

" To what? "

" ... " the ouji's expression went blank, " Uh...something purely platonic I'm sure. "

" Oh. "

Vegeta looked away to avoid any further eye-contact, " I, don't suppose you have anything I can cover with until

my allergy subsides. "

" I did bring a towel with me..Veggie could use that. " Goku said brightly.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_MUNCH_▫_MUNCH_▫_MUNCH_▫_MUNCH_▫_ "

" _▫_CHOMP_▫_GOBBLE_▫_GOBBLE_▫_SWALLOW_▫_CHOMP_▫_CHOMP_▫_! " the two saiyajin viciously ate the cooked fish as they sat on the

beach, Vegeta--long recovered from his allergy, still wearing the large orange towel around his waist while he and Goku

finished off the fist, " So very yummy, Veggie. "

" I have to agree with you Kakarrotto. The fish on our homeplanet are quite the delicacy. "

Goku looked over at him.

" Delicacy, it means..its a very polished and refined in taste sort of food. " he explained.

" Like Veggie! " his peasant chirped.

" Umm...y--yeah. 'Like Veggie'. " the ouji's cheeks flushed, " Anyway we really should be getting back. We've been

out here nearly two hours and I'm really starting to feel dirty. "

" That's cuz Veggie did not take his bath last night. " Goku said in a sing-song voice.

" You know you've been rather bold since we got here. " Vegeta smirked over at him.

" Veggie did not know I had it in me. "

" I'm sure there's lots about you I don't know. "

" I could say the same thing of my Veggie. "

" _▫_Thump_▫_ " Vegeta leaned to the side, pressing against Goku's arm, " Kakarrotto I don't think you would even want

to know all of it nor would it even satisfy you to hear. "

" It does not matter that much, cuz me 'n Veggie have lots of time to spend just like this, right? " Goku wagged

his tail as he smiled warmly down at the ouji.

Vegeta frowned, saddened. He turned his view back to the sea, " I wish it could stay like this forever. We'd just

stay here on this beach sparring and catching fish together. "

Goku tilted his head in curiosity, " I want that too. "

The ouji looked up.

" I want to stay here and have fun with Veggie all day without having to worry a-bout anyone telling me I can't. I

want to adventure with Veggie and explore the whole planet and all the wonderful things here. "

" Kakarrotto I can't do that. I'm the Saiyajin no Ouji. " Vegeta replied, pressing closer against him.

" But I thought that is exactly the reason why Veggie COULD do all that and more with me. " Goku said, perplexed.

The ouji sighed, " My Ou training starts tomorrow. "

Vegeta pulled away and scooted infront of Goku instead, " Listen, you know how Gohan's a...um, what's his

profession? "

" He's a pro-fessor. "

" Well to become that he had to take classes and learn all sorts of things, right? Well that's what I have to do;

only its a lot harder because I'm going to be the ruler of the entire planet. " he explained.

A thought-bubble of a classroom full of Veggies with another Veggie pointing at things on a blackboard appeared

above Goku's head, " Veggie-class... " he trailed off.

Vegeta sweatdropped, " Kakarrotto I'm an only child I'd be learning all this by myself. "

" OH! " the thought-bubble disappeared. Goku paused and frowned, " How lonely. "

" What's worse is I don't know exactly what "Ou training" is supposed to be or how long it'll take..and if I get

crowned instantly after I "graduate" or if I simply wait for Toussan to get tired of being ou, retire, and crown me. " he

scratched the side of his head.

" Veggie'll be a wonderful ruler. " Goku smiled, " No need to worry. "

" Yeah...its just..all this time I've been flaunting my title and now that I actually have to take it up along with

its purposes I'm not so sure I'm ready to give up everything for it. "

" Veggie wouldn't give up me would he? " the larger saiyajin said, concerned.

" I would give up everything for you. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Goku hugged the little ouji tightly, " I luv u Veggie. " he sniffled, touched as he buried his face in the ouji's

hair, " You're the very best you know. My most favorite person ever. "

" W---we should be going now. " Vegeta gently squeezed away, now completely avoiding eye-contact, " People sleep like

you around here; they're all up at the crack of dawn. And I know my family'll wonder why I've been up this long while still

dirty and smelling of fish and your beach-towels. "

" Heeheehee. "

" You wouldn't be giggling like that if people started spreading rumors about us. " he got up while Goku put out the

fire, " Such things start as small as a few people whispering about something they MIGHT have seen and then pretty soon

you've got the entire planet gossiping about our nonexistant sex lives as if we were having some torrid affair. "

" ... " ▫

" Which, we're obviously NOT having because neither of us is nonplatonically interested in the other. "

" ... " ▫

" Well then! Let's go back home and get cleaned up, hai? " Vegeta started off.

" Veggie how do you feel a-bout full body massages? " Goku asked innocently.

The ouji froze, " W--what? "

" Its this thing where you lie on a heated cushion while your whole body gets luvingly rubbed down by someone you

know and trust completely cuz they're so very special to you. "

" Is, this something you've heard about somewhere? " the smaller saiyajin asked stiffly.

" No I thought it up all on my own while I was daydreaming in the tub yesterday eve-ning. " Goku replied.

" Oh. "

" I was thinking a-bout what kinds of things I could do to relax Veggie when he was stressed. " the larger saiyajin

noted his inspiration.

" That's, umm..creative, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta shifted around, uneasy, " Well! Let's go! " he hovered upward, waiting

for Goku so he could teleport them back to the castle.

" But Veggie what do you think a-bout my idea? " Goku flew upward and over to him as well.

" It's very...creatively intimate. Creativintimate. " the ouji sputtered.

Goku smiled and wagged his tail in reply, then held the ouji against him with one arm while preparing to teleport

them back home with the other. A few seconds later the two disappeared from sight, leaving behind only the bones of their

breakfast and a small sandcastle.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Nn.. " Chi-Chi shifted around in her seat, checking her watch, " Geez, its almost been two hours. Where IS he? "

" Chi-chan? "

" ACK! " Chi-Chi fell over, then lept to her feet to see Goku standing there infront of her, " A little warning next

time Goku-sa. " she waved to him, then paused, " Nice..cape. "

" You like it? " Goku waved the cape out behind him as he stood there in his saiyajin armor, " Veggie's going to

take me to some of the more exotic parts of the planet today so I got dressed up for it. "

" How's things been going with you and the ouji by the way? "

" Good. " Goku nodded.

Chi-Chi's ears perked at the tone he used, " You didn't seem very excited just now. Did the Ouji hurt you? "

" N--no! Veggie would NEVER hurt me Chi-chan, never ever would he do something like that! " Goku gasped at the mere

thought, " Its just that Veggie's been busy ever since we got on the ship to come here and he is not used to being so busy

and I am not used to spending so much time alone without my Veggie or with Veggie putting up a barrier and pretending he is

so super-proud of him-self. "

" And just where is the Ouji now may I ask? "

Goku opened the door to the room to reveal Vegeta standing there in the doorway.

" Onna. " he nodded to her.

" If you're going to sit there and spy on us you might as well just come in. " she sighed.

" No, no. Kakay wanted to speak to you privately and as his close yet platonic friend I feel its my duty to abide by

his wishes. " Vegeta put his hands up while smirking.

" ... " Chi-Chi's face went blank. She looked over at Goku in horror, " Oh my God, you're DUMPING me! "

" NO! " Goku gasped.

" Heh-heh-heh-heh BWAHAHAHAHA! " Vegeta laughed, entertained, " Man Onna I don't know how you manage to move around

in 10x gravity but I'm glad you're here. "

" Ooh! QUIET YOU! " she snapped.

The little ouji grinned cheesily.

" Veggiesosilly. " Goku smiled over at him.

" I'll be right down the hall when you're finished, Kakarrotto. " he backed out of the room and closed the door

behind him, proudly strutting down the hall while whistling to himself.

" Its like its impossible for me to threaten him anymore. I'm just a reminder of his life pre-Turles! " Chi-Chi

exclaimed, lightly smacking herself on the forehead, " Now, " she said to Goku with uncertainty, " What is it you wanted to

tell me? "

" Well.. " he trailed off, " Its about Veggie. And my relationship WITH Veggie. "

" Should I be sitting down for this? " Chi-Chi paled.

" I dunno. " the large saiyajin plopped on the floor infront of her, his tail twitching nervously behind him, " You

see..there's things I've been thinking a-bout more 'n more frequently lately...Veggie-related things and..I'm not completely

sure what to do about them OR my urges. "

Chi-Chi shifted around, " Well, I'm sure its just excitement due to visiting a new place and learning and eating new

things. " she thought outloud.

Goku lowered his voice to a whisper, " Sometimes when I wake up before Veggie I roll over and lay ontop of him and

hold on to Veggie super-close to make the feeling go away. "

" ... " Chi-Chi covered her mouth with concern and bit her tongue as she stared at the expression on Goku's face.

" Its just that..I am afraid that if I try to get any closer to Veggie it would make everything all messy and you'd

get upset and I don't want to make you sad Chi-chan but I need to know what I can and cannot do. " he pleaded.

She moved her hand away, " Does the Ouji know about... " Chi-Chi tried to think of a way to phrase it, " "This"? "

" Oh no! No Veggie knows nothing a-bout it. Veggiesostressed with all his ouji re-sponsibilities and he is going to

have to actually study and learn things for when he becomes ou starting tomorrow that I can't tell him right now. I would

have to wait for a special time. A time where everything would be in just the right place and Veggie would be relaxed and

ready. "

Chi-Chi sat back in her chair and sighed, " You know I still love you, right? "

Goku nodded.

" I can...I could relax some of the rules for you if you're feeling a little pressured. " she offered.

" Chi-chan I stopped following the rules a long time a-go. "

" ...what. " she said, her voice dead-pan.

" It was..back when we rescued Veggie from the Big Meanie...I did not a-gree with rules and they conflicted with how

I felt so I just dropped them. " Goku shrugged, " But, but I haven't done anything too extreme Chi-chan I haven't really! "

he nervously added.

Chi-Chi rubbed her temples in shock and frustration, " OHHHhh my... "

" There's other people I gotta talk to a-bout Veggie also. Did you know Veggie's Toussan had a special peasant friend

just like I am Veggie's special peasant friend but Veggie's Toussan ran away forever and made his friend sad and lonely. I

am afraid if I try to get closer to Veggie he'll do the same thing and it would hurt so very bad! "

" You're pullin' me with that? " she cocked an eyebrow, disbelieving.

" Nuh-uh! Veggie's Toussan's special peasant friend is Turles's Toussan. "

" WHAT! "

" It is true! " Goku nodded.

Chi-Chi folded her arms, " Well that explains a few things.. "

" But, I guess it was good in a way that they broke up cuz if they hadn't then Veggie would not have been born and

neither would Turles who has been very helpful to me 'n Veggie since we got here. "

" Yeah Turles is the one who got the door for me. Is he living here? "

" Just temporarily, to help me get my maximum Veggie-time in. " Goku replied.

" Huh...I don't suppose I could stay here too? "

" Everybody else is, I do not see why not. " the large saiyajin shrugged, then paused, " Why are you here Chi-chan?

On Veggie's planet I mean. "

" I came to check up on you. Ya know it'd drive me absolutely nuts to think of you here alone with the Ouji while I

was stuck on Earth. " she waved her finger, then sighed and put her hands on her hips, " Its not like I'll even be able to

stay here that long. I don't know the long-term affects of what living under 10x gravity could do to a human being. Staying

here could be taking years off my life and I wouldn't even know it! " Chi-Chi threw her arms in the air.

Vegeta stuck his head in the room, " Onna! Feel free to stay as long as you like! " he chirped.

" _▫_THUNK_▫_! " Chi-Chi threw a couch-pillow at him. Vegeta ducked back out, closing the door behind him.

" Ham. " she remarked, annoyed.

" How can you even walk a-round under 10x gravity? "

" ... " Chi-Chi went quiet. She glanced away, " I've..been secretly training in the Ouji's gravity room so I could

follow you up here. "

" Chi-chan pre-meditated sneaking off after me? " Goku gasped.

" Well...yeah. "

The large saiyajin sweatdropped.

" Can you blame me? If I'd stayed I'd constantly be having nightmares of the Ouji doing..things to you. Terrible

things! Against your will! " she wiggled her fingers eerily.

" Chi-chan Veggie couldn't do that if he tried. " Goku said blankly, then grinned and burst into ssj3, " I am MUCH

stronger than my Veggie! "

" Thank God. " she sighed.

" So...it won't make you mad if I did something like give Veggie a special rub-down or asked Veggie to sleep with me

in the nude? "

" I honestly don't think the Ouji's brave enough to agree to either of those things so sure. " Chi-Chi shrugged.

" What a-bout using Veggie as a plate for yummy snacks and dessert-toppings? "

" Again, I don't think he'd agree to that and it depends on what part you're eating off of. "

" Oh-kay! " Goku pumped his fist in the air.

" Feeling better? "

" MUCH better, Chi-chan! " he grinned, then gave her a quick hug. Chi-Chi patted him on the back.

" And if, for some strange and hopefully-never-going-to-occur reason you DO break the 2nd rule; take him down. "

" I am not completely sure how it would work Chi-chan one way or the other, but oh-kay! "

She patted him on the shoulders, " That's my Goku-san. If it comes down to that--and I sincerely hope against all

hope that such a terrible level-up of your relationship would ever happen--you teach that Ouji who's in charge! "

" Who is in charge? "

" YOU! "

" ME! " he chirped happily, wagging his tail. He excitedly lept out of the room and walked around the corner to

where Vegeta was performing a random set of pull-ups.

" 1855, 1856, 1857, " Vegeta counted to himself.

" Veggie do u like hot fudge? " Goku asked, bending down.

The ouji stopped in the middle of a pull-up, " Of course I do Kakarrotto. " he then smirked, " You hungry for some

cool, soft ice-cream? "

" ... " Goku sat there with his pupils widened as if thinking his reply but not speaking it to Vegeta.

" Uh...Kakarrotto? " Vegeta snapped his fingers, jarring Goku out of the daydream that was causing the larger

saiyajin to begin to purr quite loudly.

" Does Veggie like whipped cream too? "

Vegeta sweatdropped. He got up and walked back over to the waiting room which Chi-Chi had just left, " Onna what

were you talking to him about in there Kakarrotto's slipping off into dazes on me! "

Goku stood off to the side purring louder now, his tail thrashing with its fur on end behind him.

" He's just a little constipated, that's all. " she replied mysteriously, then mentally sweatdropped at herself,

_:He SHOULD be. Its only been over a decade since he's had any! Not that its my fault. I'm not the one who got so insanely_

_strong they can't perform certain actions without accidently breaking their partner's ribs:_ she absentmindedly rubbed the

lower right side of her long-since-healed ribs.

" I _care_ about you Veggie. " the large saiyajin said almost in a trance.

" Uhhh.. " the ouji blinked, then turned to Chi-Chi boastfully, " HAHH! "

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, _:It'd never happen. The ouji's so paranoid he'd never make it. He's too in denial to let_

_Goku-san release his passion upon him. Naturally Goku-sa will be upset and heartbroken about it and because of that he'll_

_come running back to me for good. Upon whence I shall train in even heavier gravity so the chances of me being fatally_

_injured the next time Goku-sa and I were to do it there'd be a larger chance of my survival.: _" Yeah, that's the ticket. "

she smirked cunningly.

" What ticket? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

" Oh nothing. " Chi-Chi brushed him off and clasped her hands together, " I'm so thankful for your ukephobia, Ouji.

Its going to save my marriage! " she strode off in search of a place to stay.

" ... " the ouji stood there, blinking, " What was she talking about? "

" _▫_Shake_▫_shake_▫_shake_▫_shake_▫_ " Goku stood beside him shaking a fresh can of whipped-cream.

" Come on Kakarrotto, let's go find you something to squirt that onto. " the ouji beckoned him forth.

" _▫_Prrrrrrrr_▫_ "

" Purr indeed. " Vegeta walked up to a nearby freezer and took out a box of ice-cream, " I bet you weren't expecting

to see THIS on Bejito-sei! " he whipped around to face Goku only to see the larger saiyajin standing there in ssj2 while

still holding the whipped-cream.

" _▫_rrrrrrrrrrr_▫_--Ice cream? " Goku snapped out of it.

" You see Kakarrotto we do indeed import foods from various other planets; even from Earth. " he opened the box only

to reveal freezer-burn ontop of the snack and frowned, " Ohhh. I guess even though everything was restored since it happened

almost a year ago the ice-cream's gone bad. Or someone just turned down the thermostat too low. " Vegeta pondered. He closed

the container and threw it away, " Don't worry Kakarrotto, I'll just make a cake for you to put that on instead. "

" I want to make you happy, Veggie. "

" As do I for you. " the ouji nodded knowingly, " Wanna help me bake it? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WOW! What a big city. " Vejitto said in awe as he and Gogeta wandered through the large crowds.

" I smell FISH, Jitto! " the dance fusion chirped.

" Fish! " Vejitto gasped, " I hope Toussan and Mommy are doing alright. "

" Did we tell them we were leaving to tour the city? " Gogeta scratched his head.

" Do not despair Goggie. I left them a note, they should be fine. " the portara fusion replied, then pulled a small

bag out of his pocket, " Besides Obaasan knows we're gone. She even gave us money for snacks! " he pulled out one of the

coins in the bag.

" Blue coins? Very cool Jitto! " Gogeta clasped his hands together. He paused and looked around the street at the

various resturants.

Vejitto sniffed the air, " So many new smells..and it all smells so GOOD. What do you want to try first Goggie? "

" Well, since Toussan'll probably be making us a delicious lunch back at his home..how about a post-breakfast

pre-lunch snack! "

" Like a sandwich! "

" Or fish soup! "

" ALRIGHT THEN! " Vejitto heroically pointed towards the middle of the food court, " LET'S GO! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_Tap_▫_tap_▫_tap_▫_tap_▫_tap_▫_tap_▫_tap_▫_ " Brolli casually strode down the hallway, " You know it really is a beautiful

castle Vejita lives in. "

_:Its still dangerous to be here though, with Kakarrotto around..:_ his tail trailed off.

" I'm AWARE of Kakarrotto. " the densetsu sourly remarked, " I find it unfair that he gets to stay here. " Brolli

huffed as he ironically passed the bakery where inside Vegeta was instructing Goku on how to properly ice a 5-layer fudge

cake, " Its not like he did anything worthy of staying here! Vejita-chan just "likes" him. "

" Kakarrotto has done plenty to achieve his worth in this home. "

Brolli looked over his shoulder to see Bejito standing there glaring suspiciously at him, " Ah, Vejita's father. "

" You on the other hand have caused nothing but pain and horror to my son. We made a deal in your return to this

planet that you would be allowed a fresh start as long as you caused no harm to Vegeta or Kakarrotto. "

" I'm not planning to. I'm simply staying with my mother until I can figure out just where I should place my

Capsule House. " the densetsu explained.

" Fine. You have 3 days. " Bejito said simply.

Brolli balked at him, " THREE DAYS! THAT'S NOT LONG ENOUGH TO-- "

" --if you're not out by then I'm going to have to inform my son and his friend-- "

" LOVER'S more like it. " Brolli snorted jealously.

" --FRIEND! HE'S VEGETA'S **FRIEND**! " Bejito stomped a foot, " If you're not gone by then I'll tell the both of them

that you're here and I'll leak to terrible things you've done. "

The densetsu stared at him for a while, " ...fine. " he shrugged, " I was going to leave anyway. I need to get away

from Vejita if I'm ever to properly finalize moving on. Perhaps once I'm settled in and mating season rolls around I'll be

able to find someone who DOES understand me; and enjoys being treated like royalty. " Brolli smirked.

" Good. Leave. " the ou motioned him away.

Brolli shrugged and continued down the hall instead.

" Hn... " Bejito huffed. He glanced down at his medallion and took it off from around his neck, " ... " the ou

turned to the nearest garbage can and held it overtop, " Everyone needs to move on eventually. " he said to it.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" DAMMIT! " he snapped, upset at himself, pulling the medallion back and holding it against him.

" Toussan? " Vegeta stuck his head out the door along with Goku. Both were splattered with bits of chocolate icing.

" Toussan's fine, Vegeta. " Bejito said tiredly, " Just go back to-- " he turned over to see them, " ... "

" We're baking a cake together! " Goku chirped.

" Oh. Yes. Go back to baking your cake. " the ou waved to them, putting his medallion back on and heading down the

hall, " Vegeta? "

" H--hai? " the ouji blinked, standing at attention.

" I expect your decision on your training this evening before dinner. " Bejito said to him, then headed back down the

hall, slumping slightly.

" He misses his friend, Veggie. " Goku sniffled, " That is so sad. "

" His friend spawned TURLES, Kakarrotto! How could you miss someone who did THAT! "

" I bet they used to bake chocolate cakes together and wake up early to fish in their underwear. But now they're

all alone; and we don't even know why. " the larger saiyajin said, melancholy. He looked down at the ouji, " Let's not end up

like that Veggie, oh-kay? "

" Kakarrotto I'd never leave you like that. " the ouji said, hurt.

" Maybe I should go talk to him. I do not want to lose my Veggie by making a terrible mistake. " Goku gulped.

" Well...I guess you can go have a chat; just don't get too personal alright. And don't tell him about our sleeping

arrangements or my briefs. "

" The pink ones you had on this morning? "

" They're PEACH, Kakarrotto. PEACH. " Vegeta's cheeks flushed red.

" Peach. Gotcha Veggie! " Goku saluted him and dashed off.

Vegeta sighed only to be tapped on the shoulder, " AHH! " he jumped and whipped around to see the fusions standing

there holding handfuls of candy.

" Toussan try some of this its so yummy! " Gogeta held out a candy-bar-shaped snack.

" Uhh. " Vegeta took a piece, " It looks sorta familiar. "

" Goggie and I went to the city to purchase some delicious snacks! " Vejitto informed him.

The ouji bit into the candy and purred, " Mmm, this is good. I'd mix it into my cake had I not already been in the

final stages of baking it. " he then paused, " But, we CAN place a few on top for decorative purposes. "

" HOORAY! "

" HOORAY! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_Sigh_▫_. I can tell you're following me, Kakarrotto. I don't need a scouter to do that. You can smell the fudge a

mile away. " Bejito sighed, having been stalked for the past 5 minutes, " What do you want? " he turned to face him.

" Wow. You ARE just a big Veggie. " Goku murmured, face-to-face with him and intrigued at the vast difference in

height and body structure.

The ou sweatdropped, " I really have to get dinner ready if that's all you wanted to tell me. "

" No no no! Its something really important, Veggie's Toussan! " Goku pleaded. He clasped his hands together, " I want

to know why you left your special friend so I can be an even better one to Veggie so he never leaves me. "

" T--that's kind of private information. " Bejito folded his arms.

" PLEASE! I do not know what I'd ever do if Veggie left me. And if you are anything like Veggie I do not know how

your friend survived you leaving him! "

" His name is Retasu. " Bejito said defensively.

" Oh-kay... " Goku scratched the back of his head, " Why did you run away from Retasu? "

" ... " Bejito took a deep breath, " Because... "

Goku tilted his head.

" ..because he wanted to have relations with me and my title and status disallow me from being uke, so I fled to

avoid such disgrace. " the ou nodded.

Goku paled, " Y--you left him forever all be-cause he wanted to love you? "

" Yes. "

" Ohhhh. " Goku backed up, shocked, " OHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh... " he started to shudder.

" H--hey its alright we both moved on everything's' good now. " Bejito laughed nervously, trying to calm him down,

" I have my family. He has his family. We both lived seperate happily ever afters. "

" I don't want to be seperated from my Veggie. " the peasant started to panic, " I, I'm going back to see Veggie now.

Thank you for answering my questions Veggie's Toussan. " Goku nervously added and bolted off back down the hall.

Bejito blinked at the spot Goku'd been standing at, confused, " Huh? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ahh, this is great, isn't it? " Nail sighed as he lay on one of the lawn chairs on the lookout while wearing

sunglasses and sipping vitamin-enhanced water out of a cup through a silly-straw.

" This is why I like having the lookout on the southern hemisphere. Just as its getting cool up where the Briefs and

Sons live, it gets warmer down here. " Dende, in a similar lawn-chair and sunglasses, replied.

" Piccolo's getting better at splitting Kami and I off. He can keep it up for about 2 hours now. " Nail grinned, "

Two hours of which I intend to fully enjoy. "

Dende sat up, " Where is Kami? "

" Stalking his "brother" somewhere. He's under the impression Piccolo Sr's trying to take over the earth now that

all the saiyajins went back to their homeplanet. "

" Ahh. " the guardian replied.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" He's NOT, right? "

" Not to my knowledge. "

" Hn... " Dende sat up and looked around, " I haven't seen Mr. Popo in a while either. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" MR. POPO WILL NOT LET PICCOLO SR. GET AWAY WITH THIS! " the genie shouted as he pounded his fists against the

glass jar he had been shrunken down to size and imprisoned by.

Sr looked over at the jar on his desk, " So sorry about this, Popo. Its just that you're way too smart for your own

good. Don't despair though, I'll let you out once my plan is complete. " he thumbed through yet another one of Kami's books.

" Kami will notice Mr. Popo's disappearance soon enough. Piccolo Daimao won't be able to explain such a feet as Mr.

Popo's disappearance! "

" Oh really? " he chuckled, sitting back in his chair, " I'm fairly certain I could come up with a reasonable

explanation for why you've suddenly decided to take leave. Perhaps you're off to visit a sick family member, or you're going

in search of a special fertilizing agent for your beloved garden. " Sr rattled a few reasons off the top of his head.

" ... " the genie was quiet for a moment, " Piccolo Daimao's son will know. You may be able to fool Dende because he

doesn't know Piccolo Daimao like Mr. Popo knows him, but not Piccolo Jr. "

" And just why would he plan to do anything against me for it? My son desires the conquest of Earth just as I do. "

" That is true, but Piccolo Jr does not desire it if the plan is to take the planet by force. "

Sr shrugged, " Calm down, Popo. There won't be any murder involved in this plan, that is of course unless Kami

attempts to intervene on me. "

The genie froze.

" Just kidding. I won't kill Kami. Afterall he's fused to my son and that makes him a secondary source of his power.

I'm not going to deprive Piccolo of his power. " Sr turned another page in his book, " Now, let's see here... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Maybe we should go check on him. " Nail replied.

" Mr. Popo? "

" Yeah. Its..odd that he's not out here. " the older namekian scratched the back of his head, " I hope he hasn't

come down with anything. I don't know what you give to an ill genie. "

" Kami would know. " Dende nodded, " I'm sure if not him, than Piccolo himself. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_Knock_▫_knock_▫_knock_▫_ "

" Hm? " Vegeta looked over his shoulder while the fusions were adding their candies to the cake. The ouji walked up

to the door and opened it to reveal Goku standing there, shell-shocked, " KAKARROTTO? " he gasped with worry, pulling the

larger saiyajin inside and closing the door behind them, " What happened to you? "

" I have just listened to the a story with one of the saddest endings I have ever heard. " he murmured, plopping down

onto a nearby chair.

The ouji sat down next to him, " Well, hey, its gonna be alright because I'm sure whatever you heard it was just a

story. " Vegeta patted Goku on the back.

" Veggie your Toussan left his special friend because he was afraid of being loved. " Goku said clearly, turning to

look at Vegeta.

" ... " ▫

" Why would he do that Veggie? Why would anyone do that? " the larger saiyajin looked visibly shaken.

The little ouji reached over and held on tightly, leaning his chin on Goku's shoulder, " I, don't know Kakarrotto. "

" Toussan? " Vejitto walked up to him.

" Oh Ji-chan he just said it to me like it barely bothered him at all! But I know it hurt Veggie's Toussan cuz of

that necklace he wears. "

" Its a medallion. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" He tried to throw it away when me 'n Veggie peeked out through the door! I bet its his friend's necklace. " he

pulled away just far enough so he could see the ouji's face.

" Aw come on Kakarrotto, now you're just going on unexplained evidance. I mean, sure I've never seen anything else

ingraved with that sun-like insignia before, and the large gem in the middle is... "

Goku tilted his head, no longer sad but now confused.

" OH MY...THE GEM IS **PINK**! " the little ouji yelped, leaping to his feet.

" Yeah, so? " Goku blinked.

Vegeta clutched the sides of his own head, " Oh my God that gem on his medallion is PINK! It, it DOES have to be a

gift given to him by someone he cared about enough to wear it even though it contains that dreaded color of nightmares! "

" What is Veggie talking a-bout? " Goku sweatdropped.

" Mommy's just venting. Let him go. " Vejitto chirped.

" S--should I say something about this? What WOULD I say? M--muh--maybe I shouldn't mention anything about it at all.

Yes. That would be the best course of action. Its none of my business and besides Turles's parents have both gone home

already and plan on staying there. Hai. Good. " Vegeta nervously plotted outloud to himself.

" Vegeta? "

" Huh? " the ouji blinked. He looked over at the door and slightly opened it, " Okaasan? "

" vegeta your Toussan and I need to know which version of your training you'd like to start with tomorrow. " she

told him, then sniffed the air, " Do I smell cake? "

The ouji proudly folded his arms, " Only one of THE MOST delicious cakes ever created. "

Ruby peered in at the cake, " I have to say you're very good with details on your dishes. "

" Hehhh- " the smaller saiyajin grinned.

" So. " she said, a little more cheerful, " Which'll it be? "

" Well I do prefer a good challange...and I'm not a chibi anymore so going at the normal rate would be sort of

ridiculous...I'll try the crash course one! Besides it should take a much shorter time to go through! " Vegeta reasoned.

The ouho sweatdropped, " Alright. " she sighed, " You're so much like your Toussan you know that? "

Vegeta smirked.

" OH! Veggiesmommy! " Goku exclaimed suddenly. The others all turned to look at him, " Could you give VeggiesToussan

a hug when you see him. He seemed so sad in the hallway earlier. "

Ruby stared, blinking at the change in vocabulary and grammar from when Goku spoke in saiyago earlier, " Um, sure. "

she paused, " Bejito's still moping huh... " she frowned, concerned, " Tell ya what, I'll have a talk with him later and

try to help him feel better. Its like cracking open an old wound him seeing Retasu again after so long. "

Goku nodded viciously in agreement, then looked over at Vegeta and tightly took hold of his hand.

The ouji's eyes widened to that of a deer in headlights as he ever-so-slowly turned his head to the doorway only to

see his mother no longer there but her ki was now halfway down the hall. Vegeta let out an overexasperated sigh of relief

" I guess, this means you're gonna be training to be the Ou now, Toussan? " Gogeta asked.

The ouji scratched the back of his head, " Yeah..I guess. Whatever kind of training that is. "

" And I will help Veggie to the best of my abilities! " Goku said, lightly pounding his fist against his chest.

" Kakarrotto. " Vegeta nodded, thankful, " You know Kakarrotto...I said I was going to take you to the gardens today,

didn't I? " he started to swing their hands lightly back and forth, " How'd you like to go after the four of us enjoy this

delicious cake? "

The larger saiyajin purred strongly at him, semi-jolting Vegeta with unease, " I would luv to go see the trees 'n

flowers with my Veggie! " he wagged his tail.

" And, after that I was thinking I could take you to the hot springs..and then after that we could visit one of the

fancy resturants in the area, then come back here and get cleaned up for bed. " the smaller saiyajin contently yet casually

rattled off his plan.

" It all sounds so wonderful Veggie. " Goku chirped.

" Well I have to admit I do like to pamper my peasant. " the ouji boasted, then pulled out a fork and sat near the

cake, " Now, let's dig in shall we? "

* * *

12:51 PM 10/22/2005  
**END OF PART THREE!**

Goku: (wags tail) Aw, Veggie's so happy.

Chuquita: Things get busier in Part 4.

vegeta: Just HOW busy? (raises an eyebrow)

Chuquita: Oh, you'll find out soon Veggie. (to audiance) And now for the replies!

To Kitty Kyinsky: Glad you liked the double-meaning quote.

To Hyper Kid: Don't worry, the fusions were in this chapter. I might do something with them soon. I haven't yet.

I don't read or watch x-men so I wouldn't know.

To majinbulgeta: So glad you liked him in this chapter! Veggie's trying to continue giving his peasant the attention he

normally receives, but things will get much more difficult once Veggie's training starts. He is very affectionate of his

Veggie.

To Omnimalevolent: So glad you liked it! Its definately going to be harder on Bejito-sei because of how important Veggie is

on his homeplanet, unlike on Earth where he's just another inhabitant. Turles is going to help Goku and Veggie in the

future by buying them alone time 'n such. Vejitto and Gogeta both appeared for a little while in this chapter, I need to

decide what I'm going to do with them. It was odd to have them have a conversation. She's not having any trouble so far.

To Hakura0: Glad you like it. Veggie's going to try to cram.

To tea: So glad you liked it! Mating season actually will show up this spring in the fics. At least she's no longer on Earth

so he can look for a house. She's surprised that other people see something between Goku and Veggie because she assumes no

one else notices.

To Saiba: Glad you liked it!

To The Big Boss: And he found her in this chapter too. Hai, Bejito and Veggie are similar, but there's a few differences.

Sparking is fun so far. I've enjoyed it.

To Zogeta: Hai, Goku's so very sad. I was so super-busy the other weekend at work as well, that's why this chapter's late.

(was at work fri, sat, and sun last weekend) Turles is hanging around for the time being. It would feel odd if I didn't

stick to Toriyama's "saiyajins are named after vegetables" theme. Yes, he does.

To Afrodite: So glad you liked those lines! Their relationship in general is much more intense now. Turles has actually

been here for over a year now (15 months!). I'm happy you liked Retasu. They are like brothers. Hee, soap-opera-ish.

To GokuGirl: So glad you liked it! That they are!

To SupersayiankingTommy: Glad you liked it! Brolli and Raditsu will both go in search of mates once spring starts. Type-3

saiyajins can be male OR female. Both genders are in their villages. The song is in the reviews page of the previous fic.

To Alastair: Know of the chapter? Glad you like his sneaky-ness. Raditsu's going to try to find someone during mating

season this spring. You'll find out his reaction then. :) If she does lose Goku she can easily do that. That part happens

in this chapter.

To Seto Kaiba's My Babe: So glad you liked it and it made you laugh.

Chuquita: And that's the end of Part 3! See you sometime next week!

Goku: Byebye!

Vegeta: I wish somebody's just tell me what my training consists of.


	4. Veggie's Training Begins

2:05 PM 10/26/2005  
Written By: Chuquita  
**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and its characters are a property of Akira Toriyama and Bird Studio. All non-canon characters ****are property of this author.  
**Quote of the Week: -from Veggie's "Sparking!" Profile  
_Profile: For this reason, Vegeta harbors complex feelings of anger and envy toward Goku._

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Goku: (giggling)  
Chuquita: Yes Veggie you're so very complex. XD  
Vegeta: Indeed I am. (proud, unaffected huff)  
Chuquita: Welcome to Part 4 everyone!  
Goku: We have "Sparking!" now! (waves blue ps2 controller in the air with joy)  
Chuquita: Hai! Its so much fun..however I'm stuck. :(  
Vegeta: (big cheesy grin) Guess who she can't defeat?  
Chuquita: You see at one point you have to fight Oozaru Veggie and last 60 seconds without being killed.  
Vegeta: I luv being super-gigantic (wags tail)  
Chuquita: I've gotten it down to 9 seconds! NINE SECONDS! He's like, impossible to escape!  
Vegeta: I bet I could defeat myself.  
Goku: (blinks) Two Veggies battling each other...I would watch that. (grin)  
Chuquita: I tried looking up info on how to beat him but apparently since the game's so new there aren't any detailed walkthroughs created yet.  
Goku: Do not worry, I'm sure you'll beat the giant oozaru Veggie...e-ventually.  
Chuquita: (sighs) I can try.  
Vegeta: (watching random people flying past on the screen) I enjoy the fact that I get my most semeish costume in this game.  
Goku: (uses one Veggie to slap the other Veggie's behind in Practice Mode) Heeheehee-  
Vegeta: (pales) I'm going to hope you're doing this for mere platonic-entertainment purposes..  
Goku: I wish MY character in the game could slap people.  
Vegeta: I'm eternally thankful he can't.  
Goku: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: And now for Part 4!

dl

/dl

**Summary:** Veggie's finally going home, and bringing his favorite peasant along. But with Bejito-sei fully restored along with the rest of the saiyajins, what kind of surprises and challanges await the little ouji? Will he be able to keep his close yet platonic relationship with Goku intact and out of suspicion? Will Brolli finally find a place to stay? Will Chi-Chi be able to handle the intense 10x gravity? And what about Turles and Raditsu? Find out!

**Part 4 Chapter Titles: Hot Springs l Allergies l Dinner l Veggie's Training Begins l Where is Veggie? l Peace and Quiet l A Special Birthday Party for Veggie! l Sorta Related l The Royal Kitchen l Taste-Tester l Studying l **

* * *

" Wow...I didn't know it was going to be this crowded. " Vegeta murmured uncomfortably as he stood at the entrance

to the hot springs; a towel over his shoulder and a larger one around his waist. The little ouji wandered towards the spring

as the various saiyajins already in the water chatted with one another. Vegeta sat down on the side of the water and

gracefully slid downward only to land with barely the tip of his hair breeching the surface, " ... " Vegeta swam up and let out a

gasp of air, paddling his legs to keep himself afloat only to see a large sign in saiyago before him which clearly indicated

this was the equivalent of the deep end of a pool, " Curses. " he huffed.

" Hey, Vegeta! "

The ouji glanced over to see Raditsu walking up to him, the water only reaching the upper-middle part of Raditsu's

chest, " I envy your body-build so very much. " Vegeta said flatly through the water.

Raditsu sweatdropped.

" So, " the ouji said, lightening up, " Is this where you've been the whole time? "

" Oh, no. I've been around. " he grinned, " Man I can't wait til spring though! I've decided to get a house uptown by

that super super-market and the lake, and that I'm going to have three kids. " Raditsu held up three fingers, " After being

surrogate older-brother to you I think I can handle more than one chibi at a time. "

Vegeta blinked, " Shouldn't you figure out who's going to give birth to your three children first? "

" Well its still fall Vegeta, the female saiyajins are too busy helping their families collect meat for the winter

to think about finding mates. " the larger saiyajin frowned, then smirked, " I'm hoping to find someone who shares my loves

of fishing, sparring, and adventure. "

" Thus the reason why you want a house by a lake. "

" OR an ocean. I'm not too picky with fresh or saltwater fish. "

" OI! VEH-GEE! "

" ... " vegeta and Raditsu turned to the entrance only to have the ouji's entire body turn bright red, " Ka..ka.. "

" So? " Raditsu shrugged.

The ouji plunked his hands onto Raditsu's shoulders, " KAKAY'S NAKED INFRONT OF ALL THESE PEOPLE? " he panicked.

" SO? "

" SO! " Vegeta gawked.

" Its not uncommon in the hot springs Vegeta. I've been here before back pre-the-planet-blowing-up. Adults get naked

in the hot springs all the time. That's why children aren't allowed in here...which, considering you were only 7, is probably

why you don't know that. " the larger saiyajin pondered.

" ... " Goku continued to stand there smiling contently at Vegeta while wagging his tail.

" ▫FWWWEE▫FWEEE▫! " someone whistled at Goku from across the springs.

" Thank you! I take very good care of myself. " Goku called over.

" ▫BLAM▫! " Vegeta burst into ssj2 and shot a ki in the whistler's direction, blowing a large hole in the wall,

" NOBODY WHISTLES COMEHITHERLY AT **MY** PEASANT! " the ouji shook his fist in the air, then added, " Who I have a purely

platonic relationship with and would never think of taking to a deeper level. "

Goku tilted his head and Raditsu rubbed his temples while mumbling to himself. Goku shrugged, then struck an attack

position.

Raditsu pushed his feet off against the side of the springs and waded over to the other end of the springs.

" Hey where are you going? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-- "

The ouji's pupils widened as he turned just intime to see Goku charge towards the end of the pool, burst into ssj2,

and cannonball into the water just above the ouji knocking them both under and causing a tremendous splash to overtake the

entire springs, soaking the remainder of those enjoying the warm water.

" ... " the entire group of swimmers and soakers turned to wait for the two saiyajin to emerge from underwater.

" ▫FLOOOSH▫! " Goku emerged head-first from the water, shaking his head wildly and causing it to become even messier

than usual. He powered back down to normal and contently paddled over to Raditsu, " Niichan this is so much fun! It's just

like the tub I have back home on Earth except its bigger and smells nicer and previously wasn't used to cook large chunks of

meat in." he gushed.

" Is Vegeta still down there? " Raditsu pointed down below.

Goku instantly whipped his head around to see the ouji still hadn't surfaced, " GASP! MY VEGGIE! " he cried out in

horror, taking a deep breath and dunking himself back under. The large saiyajin swam to the bottom of the deep end where he

gently picked up an unconscious Vegeta and pulled him to the surface, " Veggie? Oh VEGGIE are you oh-kay? Speak to me please

Veggie I am so sorry! " Goku pleaded to the little ouji. He quickly took the ouji's pulse and then pressed his ear to

Vegeta's chest, " NO! Veggie's not breathing! " he then nodded with determination, " Therefore I must ad-minister the

heimlich maneuver. "

Raditsu looked around to see everyone else in the springs now suddenly unbelievably interested in what Goku was about

to do to their up-and-coming ruler. Raditsu sweatdropped, " Um, ototochan? Maybe-- "

" I will save you Veggie! ▫SQUEEZE▫THUMP▫ ▫SQUEEZE▫THUMP▫ ▫SQUEEZE▫THU--▫ "

" ▫HACK!▫ " Vegeta coughed up almost a cup of water and started to sputter with semi-alertness, his breathing harsh

and unbalanced.

" **VEGGIE**, you're alive! And you're oh-kay! " Goku exclaimed thankfully as he hugged Vegeta instead, " I was so

worried." he whispered.

" Hey, its alright Kakay, " Vegeta whispered back with a smile, still coughing a bit, " No need to worry. " he then

glanced over and saw the semi-large audiance staring at him as if through a magnifying glass and promptly passed out like a

deer in headlights.

" EEP! Veggie? VEGGIE! " Goku started to shake him.

Raditsu rubbed the back of his head, " This isn't going to end well. "

" I'll say. "

" ... " the larger saiyajin looked over to see Turles standing there.

" Somebody's gonna have to do some major damage control. " Turles nodded thoughtfully, then turned and waved to

Raditsu, " Hey lackey! "

" Don't say that outloud I'm not evil. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

" No need to worry about ME, I came prepared. " he smirked, pointing down at the water, " Bought a fancy black thong

at the gift shop on my way in. "

" ...I'll be over here away from the madness. " Raditsu turned and waded off, the muttered to himself, " God mating

season can't come soon enough. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhhhhh..how utterly embarassing it couldn't have possibly been any worse! " Vegeta moaned as he sluggishly

waddled his way back to his room, soaking wet.

" Aw Veggie, do not worry. I mean, at least I only gave Veggie the heimlich manuver instead of giving Veggie cpr

which would've required me to climb out of the springs, lay Veggie on his back, lean over Veggie while still missing my

clothes and perform mouth-to-mouth. " Goku spoke up.

" ... " the little ouji looked over his shoulder while continuing his waddle, " Yeah...you didn't do that. " he then

paused, " Wait why did you say that as if you pre-meditated doing it and then decided not to on my pride's account? "

" Cuz Veggie was choking and not just not being a-ble to breathe. It is easier to get something out of your mouth

if you are standing up than lying on your back. " he explained.

" I suppose that's right.. " Vegeta pondered, still feeling a little ill. He reached for the door to his room and

opened it only to see Chi-Chi standing there with a bland look on her face while holding the very bottle the ouji had thrown

in the trash a day earlier.

" And just what is this? " she said stiffly, holding the bottle of lube out infront of her.

" AAGH! Onna its not mine it was here when Kakarrotto and I first got to the room! That's why I threw it out! "

Vegeta spasmed.

Chi-Chi blinked, " Geez you're on-edge.. " she then noticed they were both wet and Goku was naked, " Hot springs? "

" Yes indeed! " Goku chirped.

" How do you know about the hot springs? " Vegeta quirked an eyebrow.

" Hey you guys left me alone to wander about the castle. I might've passed by the springs half a dozen times on my

search for a room. " she said mysteriously. Vegeta sweatdropped. " By the way Ouji did you know Goku-san's bigger than the

average male saiyajins in those springs. "

" I am large and in charge, Chi-chan! " Goku said happily.

" Yes you are sweetheart. " she clasped her hands together, proud, " Only the type-3 saiyajins I passed in the city

on the way over even appeared to rival his...installation pack. "

" Would Veggie like a free download? " the larger saiyajin wagged tail contently.

" AAAUGH! WHAT IS THIS A LEMONADE STAND? " Vegeta exclaimed, grabbing the sides of his head and wailing at the

ceiling, twitching in hot bothered spasms, " If the author weren't back on earth I'd slap her across the back of the head

for this injustice right now! "

" Goku-san you really should dry off and get changed. " Chi-Chi nodded thoughtfully, then handed him a towel and his

orange thong, " Here you go! "

" Why thank u Chi-chan! How very nice! " Goku took them from her.

" ENOUGH! " Vegeta shouted, then grabbed his peasant by the arm, " Kakarrotto and I are going out to eat in a nice

resturant where people are fully clothed and enjoy food in a completely platonic manner! "

Goku whispered to Chi-Chi, " Veggiesgot allergies. "

" Ahhhhh... " she replied, then paused, confused, " What? "

" Come on Kakarrotto go get your bodyguard uniform on and I'll go dry off and then we'll both leave for a pleasantly

platonic dinner. " Vegeta exasperated, then headed off to the bathroom.

" Where're the hairdryers? " Goku called off to him.

" We don't have hairdryers on Bejito-sei we have machines attached to the walls to spray the hot air at you. Just

come in here and turn one on while I get a fresh towel. " the ouji replied.

Goku shrugged and walked in after him while Chi-Chi sat on the side of the bed in the main room, " Huh. Ah! AHHHhhhh

HhhhHHhhHHHhhhh- "

" WAH! NODONTMOAN! " the ouji panicked, his face going bright red.

Chi-Chi tilted slightly to get a semi-view of the bathroom.

" ... " Goku was silent for a moment, " OoooOOOOOOOOOoooohhh.. "

Vegeta and Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫SIIIGH▫ "

" Veggie feelin' better? "

" A little. " the ouji replied as they sat across from each other in the resturant; both saiyajin in their armor and

capes. Vegeta tried to keep his eyes on the menu and his thoughts on food instead of the near-mental-breakdown he'd had only

a half hour ago.

" Veggie why isn't anybody else in the resturant wearing capes? " Goku asked.

" Because its a nobility thing. Only first-class saiyajins and royalty get to wear capes. " Vegeta responded,

flipping the page.

" But Veggie I am neither of those. "

" Hey I'm the GREAT AND POWERFUL saiyajin no ouji. If I say my favorite peasant is allowed to wear a cape he gets to

wear one. " the ouji smirked, " And a fancy high-quality cape at that. "

The larger saiyajin smiled warmly back at the smaller one, who avoided eye-contact to the mushy aura currently

radiating off of Goku, " Oh! " he suddenly paused and Vegeta peered up over the top of his menu, " Veggie why does Turles get

a cape? "

" I don't know, and as long as he keeps out of my business for the rest of the evening I don't care. "

" Ono te illa, ouji-sama? "

" Hm? " Vegeta looked over to see a waiter standing beside their table, " Hai. " he replied, motioning to one of the

pages in the menu, " Sa...porte la yeeti meh quinzina. Doh nah boni se miint zo pe. "

The waiter nodded as he wrote the order down on a small notepad. He turned to Goku, " Ah, ouji-sama no koibito? Ono

te illa? "

" AGH? " Vegeta nearly choked, " _He's my bodyguard! BODYGUARD!_ " he waved his hands in the air, flustered.

" _My apologies, Ouji-sama._ " the waiter bowed, then turned back to Goku, " _Your order please, sir?_ "

" _Umm..._ " Goku trailed off, having difficulties reading the menu in saiyago, " Veggie I cannot read this, the

letters are too advanced looking. " he admitted in english.

" Ohhh, here. " Vegeta schooched over next to Goku and started reading off the listings in english for him. Goku

nodded as the ouji continued onto the next page while the waiter simply stood there, baffled.

Goku turned back to the waiter, " Polle fresca na dana neh. "

" Hai. " he wrote down the order, " _Would either of you care for any alcoholic beverages tonight?_ "

Vegeta glanced over at Goku, " Are you still wearing the orange thong under that? "

" Yes. "

" ... " ▫

" _Water for both of us please._ " he said to the waiter.

Goku nearly fell over, " WAaAh- "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Vegeta. "

" Zzz..zzzZZzz.. "

" Psst! vegeta! "

" Hm.. " the ouji moved around under the sheets, then sleepily opened his eyes, " What? "

" ... " Bejito stood there next to the bed, " Its 4am, training begins now. " he thunked Vegeta's alarm clock infront

of him.

" Oh. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" AAAACK-! " Vegeta froze, " WH--WHA--WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN HERE? " he suddenly began to sweat with horror only to

pause. The look on his toussan's face was that of someone who hadn't seen or noticed that a half-naked Goku was sleeping

next to the ouji. Vegeta glanced over his shoulder only to be shocked that due to pulling the covers around in his sleep

Goku had somehow managed to completely cover himself by the many sheets on the humongous bed, _:Thank you Kakarrotto..thank_

_you so much...:_ he let out a panicked mental plee of thanks and a small purr came from the unconsious saiyajin beside him.

Vegeta promptly pressed down lightly at the sheets, causing the purring to cease.

" I got in using the Master Key I keep in my medallion. " he opened the little medallion to reveal a key inside that

covered the picture and inscription behind it.

" Where'd you get your medallion anyway? " the ouji cocked an eyebrow.

Bejito slammed the medallion shut and held it against his armor, " A place. I got it in a place and that's all you

or anyone else needs to know about it. " he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

" Oh--oh-kay. "

" Indeed. "

Vegeta shifted around, " So...you, want me to leave? "

" Yes. We need to get down to the training chambers, your Kaasan's there already and she's waiting for us. " the ou

replied.

" Ah. " Vegeta stole another glance at the sleeping Goku under the sheets, then slid out of bed in his blue gi pants

and headed for the closet, opening it just far enough to only reveal his own clothes, " J--just let me get dressed and we'll

go. " he pulled out a pair of his gloves only to have one of Goku's gi boots tumble out of the side of the closet, " EEP! "

the ouji froze, quickly standing infront of the boot to avoid Bejito noticing it, seeing as Goku's shoe size was a good three

sizes up from Vegeta's.

Bejito sat down idlely on one of the chairs, " Smells kinda funky in here. Like someone aside from you has been

staying here. "

" Yeah I really need to clean it up. " Vegeta reached for Goku's boot while keeping an eye on Bejito. He shoved the

boot back into the closet, collected the rest of his armor, then stole into the bathroom to get changed.

Goku's tail wiggled around, then froze when it failed to sense Vegeta's presence in the warm little spot the ouji had

been laying a moment ago. Bibishii poked out from under the sheets to see Bejito sitting there on the couch, bored and still

a bit sleepy. Bibishii tilted her tip at him. Bejito glanced over just after Goku's tail ducked herself back under the

covers.

" Huh. "

" Alright! I'm dressed and ready to go! " the ouji announced.

" Good. " Bejito got up, heading for the door, " Just follow me, Vegeta. We have a semi-long way to walk. "

" Umm, say don't you think with such a long walk that I could use my bodyguard for this? " the smaller saiyajin

discreetly commented.

" Vegeta this is top-secret ouji stuff. You can't bring Kakarrotto, nor do I think the situation is dangerous enough

for you to need his protection. " Bejito replied confidently, " Kakarrotto's staying with the rest of his family upstairs,

right? "

" ... " the little ouji was quiet, glancing back again at the bed with guilt only to have Goku roll over in his sleep

causing one of his legs to stick out across the mattress, _:NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH:_ Vegeta instantly went pale,

" Yesyesheisitstimetogonowletsnotjusthangaroundheredoingnothinghahahahaha! " he laughed nervously as he practically pushed

Bejito out of the room and locked the door behind them, " ▫WHEW▫ "

" Something you want to tell me? " Bejito asked curiously.

" Is there something YOU want to tell ME about that medallion of yours? " Vegeta countered, trying to make his heart

slow down from its fevered panic of his toussan nearly seeing the ouji's bed-buddy.

" ...I suppose we're at a stalemate then. " Bejito said wisely.

" I suppose we are. "

" Well, its down this hall, if we're lucky we'll get there before dawn. "

" Wouldn't it be much faster if I teleported us to the room? I can sense Kaasan's ki from here ya know. " the ouji

sweatdropped.

" You can TELEPORT! " Bejito gawked, " Astounding! Alright, let's go! "

Vegeta grabbed ahold of Bejito's cape with one hand and prepared to teleport with the other. The ou looked around in

shock as the scenery around him changed in an instant.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫PRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr▫ " the large saiyajin lustfully purred as he took a long sensual taste, his mind

still off in a lazy dreamworld of lemony-scented origins.

" I'm going to severely hope this isn't how you wake the Ouji up every morning, Goku-san. "

Goku's eyes popped open to see he had his tongue pressed against his wife's arm, " Chi-chan? " he blinked sleepily,

then warmly smiled.

" ... " Chi-Chi stared at him for a while, flushing. She pointed to the entrance, " Turles get out of the room. "

" Oh come now. " he rolled his eyes as he poked his head out of the bathroom, " First of all I'm not leaving until

we figure out where Vegeta-san ran off to and second I realistically find it impossible that you and Kakarrotto would have

sex on Vegeta-san's BED. Of course I find it impossible that the two of you would at this point in your relationship even

so much as KISS-- "

Chi-Chi grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Turles ducked back into the bathroom, then re-ducked his head back out.

" HAH! " he pointed at her triumphantly.

" Hnn.. " Chi-Chi twitched, annoyed.

" Wait, Veggie's MISSING? " Goku sat up, finally alert enough to realize what was going on.

" Yeah. I came to check on you two and found the Ouji was gone and then Turles got here and we've been looking for

clues. " she wiped her damp arm off using Vegeta's pillow.

Goku sweatdropped at what she'd done, " Chi-chan you know that is Veggie's pillow, right? "

" He's not gonna notice a few more kaka-germs on his body anymore than he'll acknowledge how painfully intimate yet

not "non-platonically" involved the two of you are with each other. " she sighed, brushing it off.

" Ohhh, if Veggie's missing we have to find him right a-way! " a panic filled the larger saiyajin's eyes as his tail

bristled behind him, " I CAN'T LOSE VEGGIE AGAIN CHI-CHAN I CAN'T! THERE IS TOO MUCH AT STAKE NOW! "

" Like what? " she shrugged.

Bibishii tapped Goku on the shoulder, causing him to jolt and turn to face her.

" Yes Bibishii? "

_:Veggie-san and Nango left with his Toussan last night. I think they were going to start Veggie-san's ouji_

_training.:_ she pondered.

" Ah, that would explain it. " Turles nodded, " I've heard there's certain rooms in the castle specially-designed

so that you can't sense the ki of anyone inside. Its to keep the upcoming Ou's power a secret until he reveals it in full

once his training's complete and he's crowned ruler. "

Goku beamed, " Then that is where Veggie must be! " he lept out of bed, " Now, where exactly are these special

ki-masking rooms? "

" How would I know? This is only my third trip to the castle. " Turles sweatdropped.

" Listen, if the Ouji's busy training with his parents let him train. No sense barging in and disrupting his lesson."

Chi-Chi leaned back, hogging Vegeta's side of the bed completely, " Besides the Ouji's finally doing something with his life

instead of spending all this time.. "

" ..with me? " Goku looked hurt.

" Ah--I didn't mean it in that way, I meant its good that he's doing something that's going to be helpful to him in

the future. He's actually going to get somewhere with this, like Gohan, or Bulma. "

" I never get to see Bulma and Gohan anymore, Chi-chan. They are always too busy to spend time with me.. " the large

saiyajin sulked, then looked up at her, horrified, " I don't know what I'd ever do if that happened to Veggie. "

" I'll still be here if the Ouji ends up being mobbed with work. " she casually pointed out with a smile on her

face, " Hm, nice bedsheets..the Ouji's got class in decor, I can say that. "

" But Chi-chan it is different with Veggie than it is with you! Veggie understands me and my needs and why I want

certain things and why I desire other certain things and... "

" ..that doesn't make you soulmates or something non-platonic like that! He only understands you because he's known

you so long! "

" But Chi-chan has known me much longer than Veggie yet does not understand me the way Veggie does. "

" Haha! Checkmate! " Turles laughed.

" ... " a vein bulged on Chi-Chi's forehead, " Fine. Think what you please. " she huffed, then paused, concerned,

" I just don't want you to get hurt, Goku-san. With this entire kingdom restored he's not just YOUR Ouji anymore, he's the

entire population's Ouji. "

" That may be true..he is everyone's ouji.. " Goku frowned, then smiled widely, " But he's MY Veggie. "

Chi-Chi was silent for a moment.

Turles glanced over at them for a moment before going back to his inspection of the bedroom.

She sighed, rubbing the side of her head, " Goku-sa, its his job not only to look out for your well being but

everyone else's too. Its a big job filled with lots of responsiblities. Not to mention all those special powers! "

This time Turles walked over to them instead of simply listening in, " "Special powers" you say? "

" A long while ago-- " Chi-Chi started.

" Almost three years. " Goku interupted.

" ...Almost three years ago the Ouji had Goku-san crown him. The Ouji could only be crowned by someone of royal blood

and the only way Goku-sa accomplished this was because he had a some of the Ouji leftover inside him from the portara fusion.

Anyway, once crowned the Ouji was gifted with at least several special powers the likes of which I've never seen before. "

" Really? " Turles blinked, surprised.

" And I'm not just talking normal special powers, I'm talking things like bringing cities into existance with his

mind, having laser-vision, bringing people back from the dead, being able to control the movements of the people he ruled

over! Those aren't uke powers at all, those are big-league abilties. " Chi-Chi grimaced.

" Question. Does the "ability to control the movements of those he rules over" apply to only certain persons or.. "

Turles asked.

" It only works on peasants. " Goku replied, shifting uneasily at recall of the memory of it, " Uuuugh. That, that

servant-maid uniform.. " he shuddered, then sighed with relief, " Thank goodness Veggie is not the brash and o-ccationally

bad little Veggie he was three years a-go. "

" Yeah the fusions and Turles really helped mellow him out. " Chi-Chi nodded thoughtfully.

" We're, not going to speak of nor remind Vegeta-san of that particular ability once he becomes Ou, right

Kakarrotto? " Turles looked over at him, uneasy.

" Oh no! As soon as he learned he had it the first time the power went straight to Veggie's head! " Goku gasped, then

paused as an amusing thought-bubble of Vegeta wearing his Ou crown and using said power to force Brolli to repeatedly slam

into the wall while Goku cheered the Ouji on from the sidelines popped into his head, " Heeheehee. "

" I mean so he doesn't take any vengeance out on me. " Turles sweatdropped, " That is an entertaining thought-bubble

by the way. "

" Thank u! " Goku chirped, " Oh, and do not worry. Veggie only had a range of about 10 feet or so with that

body-controlling power. "

" True, but he wasn't formally trained in it when he used it then, was he? "

" ...ooh. That is right. " Goku scratched the back of his head.

" And now I thank goodness that I'm not a saiyajin and thus immune to this power. " Chi-Chi smirked as she lay there.

" Maybe we should go check on Vegeta-san's progress though. " Turles looked over at Goku's tail, " What time did you

say they left? "

Bibishii turned up towards Goku, _:About 4, 4:30am.:_

" GASP? That early? Veggie would've only gotten about 5 hours of sleep on that! " Goku gawked in horror.

Turles blinked.

" Bibishii says Veggie left around 4 or 4:30. " he relayed Turles and Chi-Chi.

" Yeesh, that is early. " Chi-Chi twitched, " Its a wonder he didn't wake you up when leaving. "

Goku put his armor and gloves on, " Well its time for me to go find Veggie now. Then we'll come back here and take a

nice warm bath! Maybe with massages! " he gushed.

" The Ouji wouldn't let you MASSAGE him in the TUB. " Chi-Chi groaned.

" ... " Goku was silent.

" Oh my God you mean he HAS let you massage him in the tub? " she gasped in horror.

" No, but Veggie does rub me. " Goku replied.

" Lovely. " Chi-Chi dryly spat, then rolled out of the bed, " Off to find the Ouji then. "

" HOORAY! " Goku cheered, " It'll be much faster with you two helping me out! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫KNOCK▫KNOCK▫KNOCK▫ "

Gohan opened the door to his Capsule home, which he had happily purchased after Chi-Chi had left and which sat in

Orange City; which, though not too far of a flight from the Son home, at least wasn't next-door, " Oh! Piccolo-san! " he

grinned tiredly, " What brings you here? "

" I can't get the peace and quiet I need at Kami's to meditate so I wanted to ask if I could stay over for few hours

to finish. " the older namekian explained.

" Sure! We were just having dinner. " Gohan led him inside. Piccolo looked over at nearby trash-can which contained

easy-heat microwavable dinner-foods, " We've, also discovered that neither of us know how to cook. "

" Ah. " Piccolo responded, entering the kitchen where Videl was eating along with 5 month old baby Pan.

" Hey Piccolo. " Videl waved.

Piccolo nodded to her, heading for the living room to meditate above the carpet.

" ▫Squeak▫squeak▫ "

He stopped and looked over to see Pan squeaking a toy in her arms. Piccolo walked up to her and observed the toy more

observantly, " Is that supposed to be me? "

" I bought it. " Gohan grinned, " Cool neh? "

" :) " Pan dribbled on "Piccolo's" head.

" ...and yet this still isn't has disturbing as the Son Goku plushie Vegeta gave Trunks as a baby. " he said flatly.

" Actually Trunks stole it from Vegeta one day and Bulma wouldn't let him take it back at the risk of upsetting the

baby. " Gohan explained, " They came from a set of 23rd Budoukai mini-plushies you can order from the official Tenkaichi

Budoukai Catalogue. "

Videl held up the winter catalogue whose cover featured several people with Budoukai-logoed jackets and earmuffs

having a snowball fight.

" Just when I thought I'd seen everything.. " Piccolo muttered, " I'm, gonna go finish my meditation now if that's

alright with the two of you. "

" Oh its fine. " Videl nodded.

Piccolo turned and sat down in the living room, clearing his mind and hovering just a foot over the ground; his cape

dragging on the carpet but due to its texture not making any disruptive noise.

" Hey, " Videl spoke up, " Gohan did you notice Piccolo's ki isn't as high as it normally is? "

" Yeah, he split Kami and Nail off somewhere before he came here I guess. " Gohan concluded, starting to go back to

his dinner of macaroni 'n cheese along with a hot-pocket; a meal a far cry from those concocted by his mother, " I really

need to learn how to cook. " he sweatdropped.

" Well, you could ask Ch-- "

" NO. "

" Or Ve-- "

" NO. "

" ...do you find it strange how those who frustrate or annoy you happen to also have expert culinary abilities. "

Videl blinked, surprised.

" Ironic isn't it. " Gohan groaned, " OH! " he said suddenly, " Bulma's mom! She knows how to cook! And she's not

Kaasan OR Vegeta! I'll ask her this weekend. "

" Good idea. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Pant▫...▫pant▫..▫pant▫... " Vegeta stood there in a defensive position across the room from his parents,

" Now that..is some interesting special-power. " he smirked, dusting himself off.

" Ah, but its nothing compared to your own, Vegeta-kun. " the ouho replied, proud.

" Consider me impressed. " Bejito added, " With the way your control and strength parallel that of your would-be Ou

powers I can see you're a born natural. "

The little ouji grinned, his ego swelling, " Yeah, well.. " he rubbed the back of his head, Son-style, " I HAVE been

training pretty hard lately. I can practice in up to 600x Earth's gravity, which I suppose would be 60x here, right? "

" Maybe we should have a gravity room built into one of the training facilities around here. " Ruby pondered.

" Its important to only use your Ou powers in case of an emergancy though, Vegeta. " Bejito added in, " Though they

are extraordinarily potent, they do have their limits and take up quite a bit of your own ki and life force if used too

broadly an with great frequency. "

" So why didn't you use these emergancy powers on Freeza? " Vegeta asked, curious.

" I did, at least on my trip to try and break you out of his ship. I just, wasn't strong enough. " he folded his arms

, saddened, " Besides had I used them infront of him and he discovered what they were, as soon as he did away with me he

would've tried to harness your own for his selfish purposes. "

The smaller saiyajin shifted, sickened at the idea of what would've resulted.

" Anyway, that's in the past now. Let's just take a meal break and then your Kaasan and I have something to show

you. " Bejito headed for the door and opened it only to find Goku standing there, " GAH! " the ou nearly fell back in

surprise.

" Is, Veggie in there? " Goku asked pleadingly. He sniffed the air and smiled, " He is! " the large saiyajin peered

past Bejito to see where Vegeta was, " HI Veggie! " he gushed, zipping into the room and hugging the ouji tightly, " I missed

you this morning ya know. Veggie not telling me where he was going and leaving me to wake up all a-lone. That isn't very

nice. " the peasant pouted.

" ▫Ulp▫. " Vegeta's cheeks flushed.

" What're you talking about? " Ruby blinked, confused.

" NOTHING! HE IS TALKING ABOUT **NOTHING**. " Vegeta said loudly, tensing up.

" HI and good morning Veggiesmommy! " Goku waved to her.

" Good morning Kakarrotto. "

Goku slid off of Vegeta and then grabbed the ouji by the hand, " Follow me Veggie let's go get cleaned u--MMPH! "

Vegeta placed his hand over Goku's mouth, muffling and confusing him at the same time, " Kaasan, Toussan, I need to

speak with my bodyguard for a moment. " he said nervously as he escorted Goku out of the room and down the hall, then let go.

" Veh-gee. " the larger saiyajin said, hurt.

" What WAS that? You can't just barge in there and start hugging me infront of my parents! " the ouji exclaimed,

terrified.

" Why not? "

" You know why not! I can't have them or anyone else know about our close yet platonic relationship! "

The larger saiyajin lowered his head, " Veggiesashamed of me. " he said dully.

" NO! Nonono I'm not! Don't think that! " the smaller one hugged Goku tightly, " Its just...complicated. "

" You didn't even leave a note telling me where you were going, Veggie. Did not even wake me up to say you were

leaving to train. "

" I couldn't. My Toussan was in the room the whole time. He's under the assumption you were living with the rest of

your family. Its not like I was ignoring you--I asked if I could bring you with me but he dismissed it because he didn't

think I would need any bodyguard protection. " the ouji sorrowfully explained, then looked up at Goku.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" You're the only one who understands me Veggie. That is why I luv u so much." he smiled sadly, " Veggie goes deeper

than everybody else and ac-tually gets it. I'd be so lonely without you... "

" Ahh... " the little ouji blinked, his face bright red, " W--would you like to see if I can bring you along on the

rest of my training today? " he squeaked out in his little voice.

" YEAH! " Goku perked back up, hugging the ouji back, " I would LUV to come training with Veggie on his journey to

taking the throne! "

" Kakarrotto? "

" Hm? " Goku looked over to see the ouho tapping him on the shoulder.

" AH! " Vegeta froze, " I, ah...itsadefensivemanuverIlearnedonEarthwhichisusedtoimmobilizeyouradvesary, Kaasan. " he

let go of Goku and nodded a little towards her.

" I need to speak with Kakarrotto for a little while, Vegeta. " she smiled at them, then grinned, " Is that ok with

you? "

" Please don't kill him. " Vegeta squeaked out, turning a pale blue.

Ruby sweatdropped, " I'm not going to kill Kakarrotto, Vegeta. Your father's the one with the attempted murder

schemes. Besides, we all like Kakarrotto. "

" Heee- " Goku grinned widely, wagging his tail.

" What are you going to talk with him about? "

" It's private. "

" Oh. " the ouji said shortly, nervous, " Umm..alright. "

" Follow me Kakarrotto. " the ouho led Goku down the hall and into a nearby room.

" So, Veggiesmommy, what is it you wanted to talk to me a-bout that you couldn't tell Veggie. " Goku asked curiously.

Ruby folded her arms, Veggie-style, " Well Kakarrotto, as you know, my son's 40th birthday is coming up... "

Goku let out an excitable gasp, " VEGGIESBIRTHDA--mmph! "

The ouho slammed her hand over Goku's mouth in the same way Vegeta had moments earlier, causing Goku to sweatdrop at

the similarity.

" Not so loud. " she removed her hand.

" Wow...Veggie is going to be 40 whole years old..good for VEGGIE! " he clasped his hands together.

" Anyway, Bejito and I were thinking of having a ball for him to celebrate his first birthday at home since he was 7,

so I decided to inlist the help of you, Raditsu, Nappa, and others who have been around Vegeta long enough to have a feel for

how we're going to decorate and what kinds of foods we're going to serve. "

" WOOOW! A ball just for Veggie with lots of delicious foods for all to enjoy! Of course I will help you! " Goku said

happily, " I luv making Veggie happy! OH! Can I be Veggie's escort? "

" Kakarrotto an escort is part of a couple. "

" Oh. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" You can't be Vegeta's escort because you're not his mate. You're not even dating. " Ruby sweatdropped.

" That much is true.. " Goku trailed off, scratching the back of his head, " Be-sides I still have Chi-chan to think

of and I cannot do something terrible like cheat on her. "

" What are you talking about? " the ouho blinked, baffled.

" NOTHING. " Goku said loudly.

Ruby sweatdropped, " Ok... " she paused, " So you will help us set up the party? "

" Of course! I know LOTS of stuff about VEGGIE. "

" Great! However Kakarrotto...you see.. " she lowered her voice down to a whisper, " We're going to make this ball a

surprise so you can't tell Vegeta about it. It has to be a secret. "

" Oh that is oh-kay. I have secrets. " he nodded contently.

" EVERYBODY has secrets. " the ouho sweatdropped again, " Now, we're going to leave this room and neither of us is to

say a word to Vegeta about his surprise birthday party. "

" Right! " Goku replied.

Ruby opened the door and the two of them exited, facing a mentally-burned-out Vegeta who's tail was twitching behind

him with anxiety.

" Kakay? " Vegeta squeaked out, worried.

" Hey Veggie! " the larger saiyajin warmly replied, scooping the little ouji up into a hug, " No need to worry Veggie

I'm alright. Nothing bad's gonna happen. Infact I bet something good is going to happen to my Veggie very soon. " Goku set

Vegeta back down.

" ... " the ouji shifted around, embarassed at his slightly uke-ish display.

" You always did try to protect him. " Ruby smirked, passing Vegeta, " When you were little you used to play

superhero and save Kakarrotto from your "big scary" plush toys. What you do now is the same thing, just on a grander scale. "

" Ooo. " Goku tilted his head, baffled.

Vegeta reached over and held the peasant's hand tightly.

" Veggie... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" This is so great! We're almost done getting all the snackfoods we need for Toussan's big birthday party! " Gogeta

said triumphantly as he looked at the list while walking through the city outside the castle while Vejitto drove the car-like

vehicle they were carrying the food in. Apparently most of the vehicles in the city were similar to the one they had all rode

on with Paragas at their very first confrontation with Brolli.

" I wonder what these run on.. " Vejitto pondered, looking around.

" We can always find that out later. " Gogeta put his list down, then paused and peered over the side to where the

the gas tank would be and opened the hatch to reveal..a wind-up-toy crank; shaped in the usual wind-up-toy figure-8 pattern,

" Huh. I never would've guessed. "

" OH! " Vejitto suddenly came to a stop, nearly throwing the dance fusion to the side.

" Jitto what was that for? " he pouted.

" Goggie look! " Vejitto pointed into the crowd.

" Yes, it is very crowded here in the early morning. " Gogeta replied.

" No, look Goggie, see how everyone is wearing saiyajin armor and other native clothing; that guy operating the melon

stand is wearing an Ano-yo uniform! "

" Hm? " Gogeta peered over, " You know..we do need a few melons. "

" I never knew OTHER saiyajin got to work at Enma's as well. " Vejitto pondered, " Man it feels like forever since I

worked there.. "

" Then let's go say hello! " the dance fusion hopped out of their car.

Vejitto shrugged and shut it off, causing the anti-gravity beneath the wheel-less car to cease and crash into the

ground a foot below it. The portara fusion sweatdropped, " So that is the downside of these vehicles. "

" Hey! Hello there! " Gogeta waved to the male saiyajin working the melon stand. Vejitto soon caught up to him.

" We notice that you're wearing an Ano-yo uniform. " Vejitto chirped, reaching out to shake the newly-confused

saiyajin's hand, " I used to work at Enma's as well as a police officer in h.f.i.l. What was your job? "

The saiyajin blinked, " I drove one of those cleaning machines on Snake Way. " he paused, " Do you know how I got

here? I am sure it has some-thing to do with my Ojichan. "

" Who's your Ojichan? " Gogeta blinked.

" Bejito-Ou. "

" GASP! NOW I know who you are! " Vejitto grinned, having just realized it, " I remember you from Toussan and Mommy's

memories! You're Veku! "

" Who are you? " he blinked.

" Who is Veku? " Gogeta replied.

" Heh. " the portara fusion smirked, " FOUR Halloweens a-go; in non-fic time; before we came into existance, a mad

scientist captured Toussan and Mommy during trick-or-treating and attempted to use his machines to fuse them together.

However it didn't go very well and they were stuck only half-fused; which was not very pleasant since they really DID only

have a platonic relationship back then--a REAL one. Not to mention Mommy was still kinda mean back then and Toussan was a

little rude. " he scratched the back of his head, " Anyway they eventually fused completely and after forcing the scientist

to, he and Bulma were able to de-fuse them. "

" ...who ARE you? " Veku sweatdropped.

" I'm glad you asked. " Vejitto grinned, " We are the fusion-babies of Kakarrotto Koi-- "

" --Son Goku-- " Gogeta inserted.

" --and Vegeta Oujisama! " Vejitto finished, " Goggie here is from an alternate timeline where Toussan convinces

Mommy to perform the fusion dance while inside Buu, but even though he's not from this timeline I still consider him my

ototochan. "

Gogeta smiled, content.

" Would you like to be our niichan? " Vejitto asked.

" How can you ask me that I don't even know you! " he sweatdropped. Veku sighed, " I'm sure I would enjoy it, but I

am way too behind. "

" Aw, I'm sure you're not THAT behind. " Gogeta piped up.

" Try me. " Veku folded his arms, Veggie-style.

" Toussan and Mommy sleep in the same bed together now. " Vejitto stated.

" ... " ▫

" Voluntarily. "

" ...you're kidding right? "

" They also bathe together and sometimes Toussan gives Kaasan backrubs for being such a good peasant. " Gogeta added.

Veku blinked, " I have DEFINATELY missed too much to ever catch up on all this. " his eyes bugged out of his head. He

suddenly paused, " Wait, since Goku and Vegeta are both male..which one is "Toussan" and which one is "Kaasan". "

" Actually.. " Vejitto trailed off.

" ..that is the only thing we cannot a-gree upon. " Gogeta finished.

" Are they, you know..."mated"? " the fused experiment asked, feeling awkward.

" Oh no, Toussan would never cheat on Chi-Chi. He does not want to hurt her. " Vejitto shook his head.

" And Toussan is a-fraid of close, intimate, non-platonic contact with Kaasan be-cause he fears being uke and the

fact that he does not know what Kaasan's prefered position preference would be only enforces that fear. " Gogeta sighed.

" This is all so very strange. " Veku murmured, mind-blown by all the new information.

" Isn't it just? " Vejitto grinned.

" I mean, how does Vegeta go from hating Son Goku to having a man-crush on him? " the experimental fusion exclaimed.

" Heehee, "man-crush". " Gogeta snickered.

" Its more of what Mommy calls a "platonic affection". " the portara fusion pondered.

" Oh. " he blinked, " I, think I'm just gonna hang out here for a while. "

" Um, oh-kay? " Vejitto blinked, " Can we take a melon for the road. "

Veku nodded, still in a dazed shock.

Gogeta picked up one of the larger melons and the two fusions made their way back to their car-like vehicle.

" I think we may have frightened him, Jitto. " Gogeta whispered, worried.

" Maybe we gave him too much information too fast. " Vejitto pondered.

" I think that was it. "

" Hn... " the portara fusion put his hands behind his head, " You know, we should make it up to Veku. I mean, I did

not mean to freak him out on purpose. "

" Neither did I. " the dance fusion insisted.

" How about after we finish gathering the items for Mommy's surprise birthday party, we buy something special for

our sorta-niichan to help him feel better. "

" Yeah! And Toussan and Mommy can come with us so he can see what they're like now for real instead of having his

imag-ination run wild like I can tell just by his ki that its doing now. " Gogeta clasped his hands together.

The fused experiment slumped back in his chair as he watched the two fusions leave, " Ohhh. My head. " he reached

his arm up to rub the side of it.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Son, I present to you, the ROYAL Kitchen! " Bejito flicked on the lights to reveal a glorious and glamorous

culinary arena the likes of which the little ouji had never seen.

" OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Vegeta ohhed in awe, his eyes widening and sparkling at the site of it.

" So THIS is what was on the 10th floor. " Goku smiled, satisfied.

" What's Kakarrotto doing here? " the ou looked over at him, confused.

" I'm needed. " Goku replied, grabbing Vegeta's hand tightly for a moment and giving it a squeeze.

" Um..oh-kay. " he scratched the back of his head, " Anyway! When you first think of the Royal Kitchen you may think

something like, "Oh, that must be where food prepared for the royal family and those of noble blood happens"; and you would

be right--however the Royal Kitchen happens to be a good several floors below us. THIS, my son, is the ROYAL Kitchen; all

caps you see; where the royalty learns how to prepare the secret culinary masterpieces passed down to use from generations

of those with deliciously rich tastes in food. " Bejito explained, then smirked boastfully, " I myself am quite the expert

in this area. "

" You know I've always wanted to further my knowledge of food preperation. " the ouji pondered, intregued.

" Ohh there's much you have yet to know, Vegeta. " Bejito nodded thoughtfully, " For example--and I trust Kakarrotto

being your bodyguard and all won't leak any special tips-- "

" --I know how to hunt down food, roast it, and use the microwave, Veggiesdaddy! " Goku chirped.

" --exactly. " Bejito said, " Now for example, there is a well known fruit and flower in the royal gardens that when

mixed together at a particular temperature equate to a powerful aphrodisiac used by couples who wish who wish to induce a

temporary heat upon themselves while mating. "

" ... " Goku had an unreadable expression on his face.

" I know you're thinking pure thoughts right now Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said, avoiding eye-contact.

" Your mother and I used it so you could be conceived before mating season in order for us to avoid the possibility

of having a litter. Four or five children vieing for the throne would no doubt cause conflict; which is why summer, winter,

and fall are normally chosen for royal conception. "

The ouji blinked, " So I was intended to be an only child? "

" Would you rather have had a sibling or two? " Bejito quirked an eyebrow.

" ... " Vegeta stood there, the image of him tugging-a-war Goku's body with said non-existant sibling who, unlike

Chi-Chi, would share a similar range of power, looks, and long-lifespan due to he or she being a saiyajin. He paled, " Oh

my sweet heavenly peasant... " he murmured in terror.

" Veggiesaysomething? " Goku tilted his head.

" He's just kind of muttering. " Bejito said, confused.

" HUH? " the ouji suddenly noticed they were both paying curious attention to him, " Oh I'm fine. Really. I am

perfectly happy and eternally grateful I'm an only child. Ah hahahaha. " he laughed, uneased.

" Veggie is so very special. " the ouji's bodyguard wagged his tail.

" And seeing as long as Kakarrotto is here, he can be the one to taste-test the dishes I'm going to guide you through

today. " the ou continued.

Vegeta paused. He looked over at the warmly-smiling peasant to his right and instantly beamed with determination,

:_ALRIGHT! I'm going to prove my semedom, inflate my ego, and best of all please my favorite peasant all at the same time!_

_Once he sees what a master of the "yummy snacks" I am he won't give a damn about Onna:_ the ouji started to purr.

" I luv when Veggie makes that noise. " Goku chimed in, content.

" You feeling oh-kay Vegeta? " Bejito snapped his fingers infront of the ouji, knocking him out of his purely

platonic daydream.

" Yes. I'm fine. " Vegeta replied astutely, then smirked wickedly and cracked his knuckles, " Now, show me to your

refrigerator. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well? What do you think? Initially I mean. " Vegeta said, peering anxiously over the edge of the table where Goku

sat before the strange, new dish the ouji had just created.

" It smells good, Veggie. " Goku then reached forward to take a piece with his hand only to have the ouji promptly

hand him a fork.

" You can't eat it with your hands when one of my parents is here. " the ouji sweatdropped.

The larger saiyajin blinked at Vegeta for a moment, then reached down--with the fork--and ate a piece of the food.

" ... " Vegeta leaned there, watching in curiousity.

Bejito turned on the faucet and began to clean off some of the cooking instruments the ouji had dirtied making the

dish.

" Hm? " the ouji lightly poked Goku for a response.

His peasant smiled, " It tastes just as good as it smells, Veggie. "

" YES! " Vegeta pumped his fist in the air.

Goku beamed, content, " What is it? "

" WAHHH- " the little ouji fell over.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmm. " Vegeta flipped the page as he lay in bed with his back propped up against one of the ridiculously large

pillows.

" What's Veggie doing? " Goku sleepily asked him, peering over to see.

" Reading up on things I'm supposed to know in order to become Ou. " the smaller saiyajin replied, " Did you know

our homeplanet's three times the size of Earth? "

" I did not know that Veggie. " Goku chirped, spreading his body out more across the bed as he settled in.

" Its insane the amount of knowledge I'm supposed to have by the time I'm done training. " the ouji flipped a page,

" This is just the geographical stuff I'm looking at now. "

The larger saiyajin leaned against his shoulder, causing the ouji to flush, " Yeah, I never liked the book-work part

of training either. I always had trouble when me 'n Kuririn were little and Muten Roshi had us read outloud; I mean it is

easy for me to do those things now, but I could not stand it back then. "

" I never thought those chibi-books were that hard. I helped Trunks and Bura from time to time when they were young

with it.. " the ouji pondered.

" Oh I wasn't reading those kinds of books Veggie. " Goku shook his head, " We just read any of the novels Roshi had

lying around. " he paused, " Thinking back on it...most of those were actually hentai 'n a-dult romance novels. "

The ouji turned to him, his eyes bugging out of his head, " You learned to read using NC-17 stories. " he said in

blunt shock.

" Well I did not know what was going on in the stories at the time I read them. "

" ... " ▫

" Veggie didn't really expect Muten Roshi to have REAL literature books at his house, did he? " Goku blinked.

" ... " ▫

" I'm not going to sleep well tonight, am I. " the ouji muttered to himself in disbelief, putting the book down on

his lap.

" Aww, I will pro-tect my Veggie from any scary nightmares that threaten his sleep. " the larger saiyajin said

bravely, pounding his fist against his bare chest.

Vegeta's cheeks flushed, " B--by the way I put an extra lock on the front of our door to keep Toussan from breaking

in in the morning. I can't have him coming in here and seeing you in bed with me. " the ouji put the book down on the

side-table and moved for comfortably under the covers.

" But Veggie it is not like we're doing anything non-platonic. " Goku scratched the back of his head, confused.

" We don't have to be. The scene itself does the trick. " Vegeta sighed.

" ... " the larger saiyajin just shrugged, turning off the lights, " Hey, Veggie? "

" Yeah? "

" Will you still be here tommorow morning when I wake up? "

" Of course I will! " the ouji gasped, then smirked, " No one's taking me anywhere until **I** say so. AND you are

informed about it. "

The larger saiyajin moved in closer, partly-startling the smaller on, " That's good. "

Vegeta flipped over so his back was facing Goku instead, " Yes, well..goodnight Kakarrotto. "

His peasant grinned, " Goodnight Veggie! "

* * *

4:17 PM 11/2/2005  
**END OF PART FOUR!**

Vegeta: There's going to be a Part Five?

Chuquita: There's going to be a Part Five. :)

Goku: Wow. First time since before school-started up a-gain.

Chuquita: (to audiance) I hope everybody had a fun halloween! (to Veggie) We were mobbed by trick-or-treaters.

Vegeta: (looks over at what little candy is remaining) I've noticed.

Chuquita: For those wondering about Goku's learning tools as a chibi, go back the DB manga volumes 2 or 3; I forget which;

it has a section just as Goku described. Goku complains on how he hates this part and Kuririn's all smug cuz he's good at

reading. Roshi has Goku read outloud from the book and it sounds exactly like the beginnings of a hentai story.

Vegeta: (groans) I can't believe this...

Chuquita: And now for the replies!

Vegeta: GAH? You're ending it on THAT?

To Hakura0: Yes, Veggie's training will cover the powers. They are, that's why the chapter only lightly touched on it.

To majinbulgeta: Glad you liked it! Turles is still evil, he's just helping Goku and Veggie out. Bejito does miss his

friend. Veggie's training will get more intense as it goes on.

To Alastair: Glad you liked the jar. Aw its oh-kay. My chapters have been a lil slow lately due to school and work. You'll

get the answer in an upcoming fic. Don't worry. :)

To tea: Glad you liked it!

To Afrodite: I'm glad you liked that. She's loosening up on Goku because she realizes now that its ultimately his choice and

she shouldn't try to forcefully influence him because it only does her own relationship with him harm. However Chi-Chi does

want to make sure Goku's not going to get hurt with all of Veggie's upcoming busy schedules. I didn't want to drop her from

the main characters lineup, which is why I sent her to Bejito-sei. It also lets me expand on her character where I couldn't

if she were boxed in to the usual situations on Earth. Bejito and Veggie are similar in personality, however Bejito's more

brash than Veggie. While they both sort of rush into battle, the key differences are that Bejito doesn't fully plan out

what he's going to do when he does it while Veggie will make up a well-thought-out and backed-up plan, and that Bejito's a

little more full of himself; not egotistical, but very sure of himself. So glad you like Cilantra's name. You'll find out

in the next chapter. Piccolo Sr waited purposely til they had left because he knows he's not strong enough to defeat any of

the saiyajins physically. Hai, I think that's just part of the characters and story growing. It just sort of evolved that

way. Turles is a fun character to use. I'd like to think there's a fairly good balance there, at least I'm trying to keep

it that way. Aw, thank you so much.

To rockerkid4988: Glad you like it!

To Little-monkey-girl: Yup! Kami's right about him. He is sad, seeing Retasu again reminded him of all the fun they had.

That's Veggie. :)

To mkh2: Aw, hope you feel better soon. I've been trying lately to keep my chapters down to around 50kb. This one's 55kb

right now. Smaller sized chapters are easier for me to read over and less mind-boggling than say, a 70 or 80kb one. Oh,

Goku doesn't know what "uke" means. He only understood the relations part. Goku's sentence wasn't worded that way on

purpose; unlike most of the chapter, which is. He'll discover what an "uke" is soon though. :)

To Saiba: That he does. I'm trying to keep the chapters all an average length. Glad you liked it.

To Orchideater: Yup! He's so cute! I tried to get the Goku-angel from the Cell box, but I was unlucky 'n got Gohan blasting

Cell instead. (sighs sadly). I wish each ball was properly labeled. They don't tell you who's in which to purposely get you

to buy the whole set. (It worked on me when they first got the saiyajin saga balls out). I'd buy more dvds if the ones I

were looking for (Buu saga) weren't so hard to find and if I could get up to the mall more than once a month. (I keep

getting scheduled the day I usually go to the mall; saturday). I can only wish for doujinshi. I don't own a credit card to

buy any online and have yet to see dbz doujinshi in the two local stores I know that have carried doujinshi in the past.

Hai, the movie parodies are more mocking than the usual stories; and you have to blend your own writing style with how

the episodes are set up. Glad you like the overtones. Veggie was trying so hard to make Goku "presentable" to the rest of

the royal family. Yup. She knows Veggie's weak spot is his ukephobia and that it would do her job for her in hampering Goku

from getting too close. Thanks! Yes. He has such terrible allergies. XD

To Seta Kaiba's My Babe: So glad you liked it!

To Zogeta: His allergies have been acting up lately. :) Aw. Hope you feel better soon. The only way I can possibly think of

why it works here is because of how long the series has been going on now that it just feels normal with Goku and Veggie and

doesn't set off any alarms to regular readers. That's Veggie's reasoning. Being without Veggie for those two months and

then going off to rescue him really gave Goku the time to think on things with no one influencing him. He's made some

decisions in his mind and that's why he's acting this way. It would be terrible for Goku if Veggie were to react to such a

situation like that. Veggie would probably be racked with guilt and try to block it out while Goku wallowed in depression

unsure of where he was going to go from there or what he would do with himself. If Veggie were to be uke, instead of Goku

being called the Ou there would probably be another title for him instead. Veggie's going to take the throne and he doesn't

have a queen now. Bulma doesn't count because she's not mated/bonded to him. The only reason this isn't an issue is

because Veggie already has an heir to his throne in Vejitto. I'm not sure Gogeta would count because he's from an alternate

timeline. Even so Veggie does have all that pressure to deal with. It would unease Bejito at the very least. Turles wants

to help Veggie and Goku out so badly. Heehee, Veggie with a lunchbox. He's VERY smart. Oh he has black and blue briefs too,

he just wasn't wearing them that day. Bejito misses Retasu very much. But he knows its his own fault the relationship broke

apart due to running away.

To Hyper Kid: Well, I've seen a few episodes and know some of the characters names. And a vague fact of them all getting

their powers by being exposed to some sort of radioactive or nuclear fallout or waste. Maybe in the next chapter. Which of

the secondary characters? Well I like Bulma because she gives me to chance to use all the random invention ideas I come up

with but don't have the scientific knowledge to know how to make them. If you could place them there, Vejitto and Gogeta I

enjoy as well; I just haven't had that many plot points for them recently, and due to that they've partially slipped into

the background. Which is a shame because they're fun characters and play off each other well. Turles is basically watching

out for Goku and Veggie at the moment. Raditsu's exploring his homeplanet. He will in a bit.

To Omnimalevolent: Bejito is very sad. Aw, sorry 'bout that. Well the Piccolo parts are on earth at least. I might send

most of the characters who are visiting Bejito-sei back to Earth for the Christmas Special. I just have to see how this fic

turns out first. Veggie's Ou training is going to be very hard and strenuous in coming days.

To The Big Boss: Glad you liked it! He definately is. It was kind of jarring to see how all of those pictures had Brolli

looking depressed. It makes me wonder what caused whatever rebelling he tried to give way again to the depression. At least

Brolli's life will get better now that he's home.

To SupersayiankingTommy: Ah, I watch Invader Zim too. :) I liked the Halloween special that recently aired. Glad you

like the story. Oh its not all male saiyajin royalty, it was originally only Veggie but I thought having Bejito be the one

who gave him that would be a nice parallel. Its just the two of them.

To GokuGirl: Glad you liked it! There's always a possibility of it happening.

To Lord CyroMinion: Glad you enjoyed the episode reviews, and the fics. I am planning for another Piccolo oneshot

eventually. Sure I'll take a look at it.

To Mighty Agamemnon: They are almost equal in strength. Veggie's only using the whole "bodyguard" thing as an excuse to keep Goku close without arousing suspicions.

Vegeta: YES! Ego-pumping review! (strikes prideful pose)  
Goku?  
Vegeta:)

Chuquita: And thus the chapter ends. :)

Vegeta: 61.1kb.

Chuquita: WAAH! (falls over)

Goku: Aw, there there.

Chuquita: At least I did a wise thing in splitting Part 5 off. (to audiance) See you sometime next week!

Goku: Byebye!


	5. The Big Surprise Birthday Party

10:56 PM 11/4/2005  
Written By: Chuquita  
**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and its characters are a property of Akira Toriyama and Bird Studio. All non-canon characters  
****are property of this author.  
**Quote of the Week: _-from "Attack! 1,000,000 Power Warriors"  
__Vegeta: Is he some kind of monster  
__Vegeta: We're almost out of energy, and he looks like he just started  
__Gokuh: Can you move Vegeta?  
__Vegeta: Don't talk to me like that!  
__Gokuh: If this keeps up, we're certain to be killed  
__Gokuh: We're both going to have to attack him at full power together  
__Vegeta: Don't give me orders!  
__Gokuh: That's the spirit  
__Gokuh: Here he comes  
__Gokuh: Now's our chance, attack him at full power  
__Vegeta: I told you...  
__Vegeta: Don't give me orders!  
__Vegeta: Die!  
__Gokuh: I about used up all of my power  
__Gokuh: And I thought we were finally safe  
__Vegeta: What're we going to do?_

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Goku: Veggie asks me not to order him a-round and then turns back and asks for help then how can I help him if I cannot give orders on what to do? (confused).  
Chuquita: Wow. Its like Veggie's completely ignoring you and listening to some completely different conversation that's going on in his head.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Maybe I was just in a bad mood that day.  
Goku: Being a-ttacked by a million bad guys would do that to Veggie.  
Chuquita: Welcome to Part 5!  
Goku: HOORAY!  
Chuquita: Part 4 WOULD'VE been out today...  
Vegeta: (sighs) I swear its like you've been jynxed lately.  
Chuquita: ..but for some reason the phone lines have been partially destroyed so my house can only recieve calls, but not send them. (annoyed) Thus I have absolutely no access to the internet until this is fixed; hopefully Sunday.  
Vegeta: I guess its a good thing you work tommorow then huh? It'd just drive you insane to be unable to contact the readers and im people.  
Chuquita: I wasn't even planning to start Part 5 until Sunday! I was going to post the chapter and then im all evening!  
Goku: (sniffles) It is so sad that the connection is not working. (perks up) At least the weather was nice out today.  
Chuquita: (grins) Yeah! A wonderful 70'F!  
Vegeta: Isn't that a little WARM for November?  
Chuquita: Not only is it 70'F; one of the local radio stations is already playing Christmas music. Try to figure THAT ONE out.  
Vegeta: ... (at a loss for words)  
Chuquita: We're supposed to get up to 72'F tommorow.  
Goku: YAY! (whips out his swimtrunks)  
Chuquita: But then its gonna drop back down to the 60's again.  
Goku: (semi-sulks) (pauses) Veggie come swimming with me tommorow when its warm:)  
Vegeta: Ah...I'll..think about it.  
Goku:)  
Chuquita: You know I even thought about trying to im with my cellphone, but I think they charge you per-im and even so I don't know by how much.  
Vegeta: Huh. Point.  
Chuquita: Well, here's Part 5.  
Goku: I bet a Veggie-plushie would make you feel better. (holds one out)

dl

/dl

**Summary:** Veggie's finally going home, and bringing his favorite peasant along. But with Bejito-sei fully restored along with the rest of the saiyajins, what kind of surprises and challanges await the little ouji? Will he be able to keep his close yet platonic relationship with Goku intact and out of suspicion? Will Brolli finally find a place to stay? Will Chi-Chi be able to handle the intense 10x gravity? And what about Turles and Raditsu? Find out!

**Part 5 Chapter Titles: Where is Veggie? l Party Preparations l Goku's Mini-Adventure to get Snacks l Veggie's Training l Brolli's New Spot-to-Place-his-Home l Fusions and Melons l Shock l Rain l Spending Time Together l Happy Birthday, Veggie l **

* * *

" ▫Prrrrrr▫- " Goku purred in his sleep, a naughty little thought floating through his head. He grinned and gently

leaned forward to swak..a pillow, " Huh? " the large saiyajin opened his eyes only to find himself once again the lone

resident of the royal bed, " Ohhhhhh. " he groaned, depressed. Vegeta not being there when Goku woke up was starting to

become a reaccuring start to the morning. This was the fifth day in a row it had happened.

As expected, there was another tiny, annoyingly neon-yellow sticky-note stuck to the front of Vegeta's pillow. Goku

sighed and rolled out of bed. All the notes read the same thing anyway; along the lines of "I'm learning how to do insert

skill or infromational learning here today; was unable to wake you up and or didn't want to chance my parents finding us

sleeping together; see you at lunch, "Veggie"."

" I just do not understand it! Why does it always happen this way! Every time I get close enough to my Veggie to

finally be happy something happens to tear us a-part so I can't even tell Veggie things! " he exclaimed, frustrated as he

turned the water on in the tub and poured the soap in, " What is the use of all these fancy things if I can't share them

with Veggie! " he slipped into the water, " Bathing is just not as fun without Veggie. "

" ▫Knock▫knock▫knock▫ "

Goku sulked, " Come in Chi-chan. "

Chi-Chi unlocked the added lock Vegeta placed on the door, then slipped inside, " Hey Goku-san how are--- " she

paused when she noticed Vegeta's ki missing from the room, " --oh geez not again. " Chi-Chi huffed, walking into the

bathroom, " OH! " she gasped, seeing the large saiyajin laying there in the tub with a lonely expression on his face.

" I miss waking up next to my Veggie, Chi-chan. " he squeaked out.

" Ah-- " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " I'm, sure you do. "

" And I miss going fishing for breakfast with Veggie, and I miss coming back here to cook the yummy fish and take a

nice hot long bath with Veggie, and I miss how Veggie'd always rub me in just the right places so I'd-- "

" --that's enough, Goku-san. I'm sure the Ouji misses you in the mornings too. " Chi-Chi laughed nervously. She

paused, " If you want, I could join you in there. "

" No, Veggiescent is more relaxing. Be-sides you've already gotten cleaned up, I can smell it on you. "

Chi-Chi tried to tune out the odd scent-related comment, " You know, if you really want to "help" the Ouji, the rest

of his family's downstairs preparing for his "surprise birthday party". "

Goku shot to attention, " I want to help prepare for Veggie's fun surprise party! " he gushed excitedly, hopping out

of the tub.

" Great. I'll go get your Ouji-costume together and we'll both head down there. "

Goku blinked, " You mean my saiyajin armor. "

" Same thing. "

The peasant sweatdropped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" OHHHHH! " Goku ohhhed in awe of the luxurious ballroom before him where the remainder of the Ouji's relatives

along with Nappa worked setting things up. He noticed his own parents and brother were there helping out as well. Turles

hung out in a corner of the room, flipping through a small book, " Veggie's got the fanciest house I have ever seen. "

" Well I've got him. " Chi-Chi announced tiredly.

" Is Veggie going to be here soon? " the large saiyajin asked anxiously.

" I hope not, we're not even halfway to having everything ready. " Nappa said as he unfolded the large dark blue

sheet he had with him and flapped it once, laying it out over a long table.

" Anyway we need your help picking up the food I had ordered with help from your brother. " the ouho approached him.

Ruby handed Goku a receipt, " Do you think you could teleport to this building and pick it up? "

" Ac-tually teleporting does not really work that wa-- " Goku paused to read the address, recognizing it, " AH! This

is Capsule Corp's address! I know where THAT is. " he beamed, then grinned at her, " I'll be back in a few minutes,

Veggiesmommy! " Goku nodded to her, then turned to Chi-Chi, " Chi-chan wanna come help me pickup the yummy snacks? "

" I'd like to but I know they'll try to keep me from coming back with you once I get there. " she sighed, smiling at

him, " You take care oh-kay though, Goku-sa. The Ouji 'n I'll still be alright when you get back. "

" K. " he replied, " OH! If, if Veggie gets here while I'm gone-- "

" --he shouldn't be he still has some mental techniques before he takes his break. " Ruby checked her watch.

" --well, if Veggie gets done early and makes it here be-fore I return, tell him I forgive him for having to leave

so early in the morning because I understand its for something very important to him, and that I'll luv Veggie no matter what

time he wakes up. " Goku fervently demanded, then teleported away.

The ouji's mother stood there, confused and blinking, " What was that about? "

Nappa sighed, rubbing the side of his head, " Oh man its Retasu all over again. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" There. That's the last one. " Bulma said proudly as she set the box down in the docking bay. She thumped her right

hand ontop of it, " I bet Vegeta's missing his soda and such, I don't ever recall hearing they had any of that on Bejito-sei;

alcoholic beverages yeah, but caffeinated ones...? " she paused and sighed, " I hope he's oh-kay, I haven't heard a peep out

of any of them since they got there. "

" OI BULMA! "

" Huh? " she looked up and gasped, " Son-kun! "

The large saiyajin grinned, " Heee- "

" So, how've you been? "

" How have you been? "

" ... " Bulma sweatdropped, " Busy as usual. I hate to say it but even with how little I did see of Vegeta when he

was still living here its pretty depressing not to see him at all; that and he was the best cook in the entire house! " she

rubbed her eyes, " I miss all those homemade cookies and pastries of his even though I know they're not good for me. "

Goku frowned, " I understand. I spent lots of time with Veggie on his homeplanet until his Ou training started a week

a-go and now I don't get to see Veggie til half the day is over! " he exclaimed, " It is just not fair! I mean Veggie always

comes back from his training all sweaty and ego-pumped-up but I go to bed around 7:30! That only really gives only a fourth

of the day to spend with Veggie! Sometimes he is not even back until after lunch! "

" He did warn me about how busy he'd become if his parents succeeded on their dragon ball hunt. " Bulma folded her

arms.

" Its so very lonely in the morning...and when Veggie's not around its that much worse and that much more confusing

for me! So many naughty thoughts pop into my head if there isn't something to de-ter my attention. And it is so hard getting

around that huge castle. I mean, I can speak saiyago thanks to Veggie but I don't know how to read it! It is so awkard not

being able to read labels on doors or food names on menus.. " he wandered off outloud, " And then I worry a-bout Veggie so

much on being able to pass all his Veggie-tests; Veggie is very smart but he gets upset so easily..and then-- " Goku sat

down on one of the larger boxes and lowered his voice, " --Bulma, I learned that Veggiesdaddy had a friend just like me back

when he was a ouji, but his friend asked him one day if he'd like to take their relationship to a nonplatonic level and

Veggiesdaddy freaked out and ran away forever and his friend was so sad he was de-pressed for an entire year. "

" Ohh, I'm sorry Son-kun. "

" I'm afraid, I'm afraid if I were to say certain things Veggie would run away forever and Chi-chan would be mad at

me and then I'd be all alone and I cannot be all alone Bulma! " he paled, his tail twitching behind him.

" Aw, now I'm sure that's not going to happen. " she laughed nervously, " But if you want to try something out.. "

Bulma smirked, whipping out a device from behind her, " Behold my latest invention: (Without the gravity machine to tend to

I had a lot of spare inventing time) The What-If Machine! "

" OOOOOO! "

" Ever wanted to know your reaction to a certain scenero? Well here it is! Though its prone to faults if you're

already self-aware of it, which is why I designed this baby to work while you're asleep! When you awaken it'll feel simply

as though it were a well-remembered dream. " she bragged.

" So, it is like making personalized dreams for other people? "

Bulma held up the controller, " Personalized dreams you can control live. " she held up two small suction-cup-like

apparatuses, " These are your modulators, they're placed on the sides of the head just above the ears and stimulate the

nerves as if the person were really experiancing the makeshift "dream" as you will. "

" Wow. You could really do some naughty stuff with that. " Goku tilted his head.

" Haha, yeah you certainly could. "

" ... " Kinto'un floated there next to the two of them.

" So I'm a little perverted you don't need to make me prove it! " Bulma sweatdropped at the cloud.

Kinto'un turned to Goku, " ... "

" My powerpole is in check thank you very much. " he said loudly, twiddling his thumbs.

" ... " ▫

" OH! FINE! " the large saiyajin got up and hopped onto the cloud, " See? Nothing but pure platonic-Veggie related

thoughts running through my head. "

" ▫THUMP▫! "

Goku fell halfway through the cloud, " ...oh boy. "

" Maybe you should take this. " Bulma handed the invention to Goku.

" I have a problem, Bulma. " he murmured, staring at the ceiling.

" I can tell. " she pushed a pillow beneath Kinto'un just as the saiyajin completely fell through the cloud and hit

the ground.

" What if I have waited too long to say things? What if when Veggie becomes Ou he'll completely forget all a-bout

me and the special times we shared? " Goku gulped.

" First off, Vegeta would never forget about you because he's got a chronic obession with you dating back over two

decades! And second, that's what this machine is for. Think of it as a test run. You can try different strategies out on him

in his sleep and when you find the one that works, go for it. " she grinned, " Personally, whatever it is you're trying to

ask or tell him, I say move slowly and try to pump his ego up at the same time; that's where all that overdramatic

action-adventure bravery of his comes from and he'll be terrified to try something new if it would pummel his ego at the

same time. "

Goku held the device closer, " Veggie's under so much pressure now..he has so much that is expected from him by his

parents and his people. So many high expectations...so many things wanted from him. But I don't need all that from Veggie.

All I want is to know Veggie is happy. Is it so bad that I want to be the one who makes Veggie feel that way? "

" Sexually? "

" OO "

" Er, I mean, non-platonically? "

" NOTHING WAS SAID. " Goku loudly announced, clutching the What-If machine.

" I have a feeling that'd be kind of painful for him actually, you going in through the out door... " Bulma pondered,

" I'm not a big fan of PAIN pain so Vegeta and I never really tried that. "

Goku just stood there, blinking.

" well, I'll go get my stuff and we'll be out of here. " she turned to head out of the room.

" What do you mean you're stuff--GASP! Bulma you are coming to help me with my Veggie! " Goku gushed excitedly.

" Actually I'm just going to come for his birthday party; I can't stay away from my business duties too long or the

work will pile up and I'll never get any sleep. " Bulma chuckled, uneasy at the mere thought of backed-up work as she ducked

out of the room. Goku looked around, glancing over at Kinto'un.

" Kinto'un can I tell you a super-special secret? "

" Mmph mmn! Mph MmnPh Mmmph. " Kinto'un replied.

" Well... " Goku covered the side of his mouth and whispered something to the little orange cloud. Kinto'un gasped

and Goku nodded shyly.

" Alright! Here I am ready to go! "

Goku and Kinto'un turned to see Bulma standing there in what looked like a spacesuit, " What is that? "

" Its a special device that allows me to walk around under the intense 10x gravity. The suit depressurizes the air

one hundreth of an inch around it. I originally invented it to move about the gravity room incase of an emergancy.

Unfortunately since it WAS created for that purpose I probably won't be able to use it on Bejito-sei for any longer than a

few days before it'll give way. "

The large saiyajin smiled, " It is a very cool suit. "

" Why thank you. " Bulma pressed a button, turning it on, " Now let's be on our way! "

" HOO-HAH! " Goku pumped his fist in the air and prepared to teleport.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" HAAHHH! " Vegeta sent a blast at the while while in his training gear, a heavier, thicker version of saiyajin

armor. The ouji panted. The armor allowed him to temporarily harness some of his currently hidden Ou powers. He stared

deeply at his mental opponent of the nonexistant Kakarrotto across from him and smirked.

" Very well done, Vegeta. " Bejito called from outside the room.

" Heh- " the ouji grinned.

" Yes, very well done. " the ouji's "opponent" smiled warmly at him.

" ... " Vegeta's eyes widened and he quickly willed the "opponent" away before he started to flush. The small

saiyajin removed his training gear, exposing only his under-armor. He then left the room and swapped his training gloves and

boots for his usual ouji ones, " Hehh- man I can't wait to do that for real. " _:I can only imagine how unbelievably_

_impressive this will be to Kakarrotto! He'll be all "Oh Veggie you're so amazing and wonderful and full of super-special_

_seme powers the likes of which can never possibly be matched!" Heehee...hahahahaha...:_ the little ouji started to purr,

" Kakarrotto... "

" ▫Tap▫tap▫ Hey Vegeta? "

" Eh? " the ouji blinked, snapping out of his little dream world.

" Vegeta I'm going to go help your Kaasan with the bir----thing. Yes, with umm, the thing. " Bejito caught himself.

" Oh. Uh, fine. Alright. You go do whatever it was you just mentioned and I'll go..do something else. "

" Good. " the ou replied and walked off.

Vegeta sighed and rubbed his temples, " I really gotta get more rest; its no good for me drifting off in the middle

of training. " he then smirked, " Ah well at least I have a few new tricks to show off to Kakarrotto. " he boasted, striding

down the hall back to his room, " He'll be so proud of me that incredible perfect peasant! " the ouji clasped his hands

together as he opened the door to his room, " Oh Kaaaaah-ky? "

The ouji stood there infront of the empty bedroom, his eyes bugging out of his head, " K--Kakarrotto? " he squeaked

out, waddling inside. Vegeta shuddered, " It's so cold. So very cold. " he walked up to the bed and lifted the sheets off,

" Kakarrotto? " the ouji dashed to the bathroom, " Kakarrotto? " he then ran to the refridgerator, " KAKARROTTO? "

" ... " ▫

" Ehhhhh, he's not here. WHY ISN'T HE HERE! " Vegeta's tail started to thrash behind him in nervous shock, " Oh God,

he wouldn't actually LEAVE me would he? Kakay wouldn't do that right? He cares too much about me, right? " the ouji started

to ask his tail, frightened, " But if he cares why can't I sense him? I can't feel his ki ANYWHERE on the entire planet! "

" ▫Blip▫ " Goku finished his teleporation back to the large dining room two floors up.

" KAKARROTTO! " the ouji gushed, teleporting after him.

" Wow...such a large dining room. " Bulma murmured, " I don't think I've ever seen one this big, and I've seen a lot

of unusually-sized rooms. "

" Umm, miss, are you oh-kay in there? " Nappa lightly tapped on Bulma's helmet.

" I'm fine. The only reason I'm wearing this is so I can walk under your planet's heavy gravity. " she sweatdropped.

" Oh. "

" ... " ▫

" How, how are you going to eat, use the bathroom, and sleep in that? "

" The first two I have solutions to, the last one...I'll figure it out while I'm helping set up. "

" Huh. " Nappa blinked.

" You certainly created this in a hurry. " Raditsu mumbled in disbelief at Bulma's suit.

" Oh I've had it for a while, its, just not supposed to be made for extended use so I didn't think to come here with

it before. " she explained.

" Geez is this the biggest spoon you've ever seen or what? " Chi-Chi muttered in surprise as she opened a box

containing silverware at the other end of the room. The spoon was a good four sizes bigger than the average spoon on Earth.

" Food is a very important part of saiyajin culture you know. " Turles said, flipping page, " By the way, hanging

out over here to avoid being seen and shipped back to the blue planet? "

" The only way I'm leaving this place is with Goku-san in tow. " she promptly replied, " And I don't like how the

Ouji hasn't been around lately. "

" I agree, its no good for either one of them. Why if this schedule of Vegeta-san's worsens even further he or

Kakarrotto will surely explode. " Turles flipped another page.

" Oh you're a great romantic aren't you. " she sarcastically remarked while rolling her eyes at him, sickened.

Turles sweatdropped, " I didn't mean LITERALLY explode from the inside out. I meant in an emotional sense. Winter on

Bejito-sei is severe--however its fairly short due to the two suns, meaning mating season is just around the corner. "

" Are YOU going out "hunting" that season too the way Goku-sa's brother is? "

Turles flipped a page.

" ... " ▫

" They'll leave one another quite the empty shell if Vegeta-san continues to avoid and Kakarrotto continues to

hesitate. " he replied.

" I guess that's a "none of your business", huh. " Chi-Chi folded her arms.

" What's this? A videogame? " Bardock picked up the controller Goku was holding.

" Um, sort of. " Goku laughed nervously, then paused, " Toussan how do you know what a videogame is? "

" Huh? Oh Vegeta told me after I heard him bragging to Raditsu about how well he does on them. "

" ▫Knock▫knock▫knock▫? "

" Oh? " Goku walked up to the door and opened it to see a shell-shocked Vegeta standing in there, " Gasp! Veggie! "

The ouji sniffled, then promptly glomped the larger saiyajin tightly, " KAKARROTTO DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN! "

he wailed.

Goku closed the door behind him to spare Vegeta's ego so the others couldn't hear the little ouji's ever-growing

sobs, " Veggie what're you talking a-bout? "

He looked upward at Goku, " When I came back from my training this morning I went to our room to show you all the

new things I learned and you weren't there! It was so cold and lonely inside I couldn't stand it! "

" Well now Veggie knows how I feel when I wake up every morning. "

The ouji paused, uneasy.

" No Veggie do not think I did this on purpose to scare you. Chi-chan brought me down here to help with something

this morning. I just figured with how long Veggie's training takes every morning that I'd be back to the room before Veggie."

Goku explained to him.

" Kakarrotto I'm sorry about all this. " the ouji nodded his head solumnly.

" You said you were going to let me come with you...but you went by yourself, you have been. "

" There are some things that I'm just not allowed to show anyone directly outside of the royal family. " he plopped

down on the ground, saddened, " And it's so idiotic because I WANT you to be there to support me! I want to show you

EVERYTHING I learned! Keeping it to myself is unbelievably dull! "

Goku sat down next to him, the invention in his lap.

" But. "

The larger saiyajin tilted his head towards Vegeta.

" I can show you this much. " he smiled, placing one of his palms overtop of the other. Vegeta concentrated and a

white and blue ki began to glow around his gloved hands. He slowly seperated them from one another to expose two small

objects made out of ki. It was a tiny ki version of himself and the peasant beside him; both wearing gi's. Vegeta's

concentration hardened and Goku gasped in awe as the two ki saiyajins began to spar with one another across the field that

was the ouji's right hand. Soon the tiny ki creatures were locked in a kamehameha garriku ho blast-battle. The two attacks

exploded upon one another, brightening the "arena". The attacks faded to reveal the two ki saiyajin standing there. They

held hands and bowed to Goku like actors finishing a performance, then faded away as well along with the blue and white aura

surrounding Vegeta's hands. The frustration on Vegeta's face disappeared and he opened his eyes to face an astonished Goku.

" You are the most extraordinary person I have ever known. " Goku whispered, amazed.

Vegeta flushed and gave a modest smile.

The larger saiyajin reached over and held the smaller one tightly.

" ▫Prrrrrrrrr▫ "

" ▫Prrrrrrrrr▫ "

" Hey guys! Are you going to just sit there purring all afternoon or come help unpack? " Bulma stuck her head out

through the doorway along with Kinto'un.

" GAH? _:OHMYGOD THAT'S RIGHT! I'm sitting here purring/hugging Kakarrotto in semi-public: _" the little ouji

panicked, leaping to his feet as steadily as he could given the situation, " ...Wait, what are you WEARING? " Vegeta said

flatly to Bulma, who sweatdropped.

" Its a depressurizing suit so I can safely walk around in 10x earth's gravity. " she replied.

" Cookie? " the ouji held one out.

" Aww! " she smiled, pressing a button on her suit and then taking the cookie. Bulma pressed another to open her

helmet so she could eat.

" How come your head didn't just explode from the "intense gravity" just now? " Vegeta asked.

" Hm? Oh, the button I pressed prior to opening my helmet enlarged the range of depressurization to about 10 feet so

I'm able to do things like eat and use the bathroom. "

" Huh. " the ouji scratched the side of his head, " So, how've you been doing? "

" Alright. " Bulma shrugged, finishing her cookie, " Things have been really hectic lately though. We miss you guys

back home so much. You're a relief from the daily grind. "

" Well do not worry! We'll come back soon. Probably by Christmas, right Veggie? " Goku looked over at him.

The small saiyajin sighed, " Its not that simple, Kakarrotto. "

Goku frowned.

" I mean, I can TRY, but...well I'll try. That's the best I can offer you right now. "

The larger saiyajin snuggled up to him, " Bulma do you think you and the others can take care of the rest of things

without me? "

" Sure, you two have fun. " she happily ushered them off, ducking back inside.

Kinto'un followed Goku and Vegeta down the hall. The little cloud lightly poked the ouji.

" Hm? "

" Oh! I see? Hey Veggie Kinto'un wants to know if you'd like a ride since your morning was so very exhausting. "

Goku offered.

" Umm, Kakarrotto I can't really--ooph! " Kinto'un slid underneath the ouji and caught him, " Ah...huh, what do you

know. I must be too tired to think evil or dirty thoughts. " he blinked, surprised, then smiled, " This is nice. "

" :) " Goku continued along beside them.

" Kakarrotto, you coming too? " Vegeta pointed to the cloud.

" Ah-- " Goku paused, recalling what had happened to him when he tried to board moments earlier and decided it would

be in his best interests to avoid doing anything that would cause the ouji to freakout, " No thanks Veggie, you just lay out

and relax oh-kay? "

" Oh-kay. " the ouji nodded, content as he closed his eyes and prepared to doze off.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well, what do you think? " Brolli said as he showed Cilantra around his Capsule house, which was now neatly

stationed in the city outside the royal castle.

" It's a wonderful home, Burori-kun. " she replied, looking around the kitchen.

" You're free to come visit anytime you like. "

" Well I'm flattered. " she chuckled, " Of course I'll come visit. " Cilantra checked her watch, " I really should be

going soon though. My shift starts in a half hour. "

" Hai Kaasan. " the densetsu replied, sitting down at his kitchen table.

" Here you go. " she held out a green scouter.

Brolli stared at it.

" So we can keep in touch. "

" Cool. " he took it, " You know I've never had a scouter before.. "

" Really? Figures Paragus wouldn't even let you in on something as basic as that; " she muttered, " anyway its easy

to use. This is the on button, this is the communications link, and this one scans for nearby ki readings. The dial is for

adjusting the range of ki and volume for when its being used as a phone. " Cilantra explained, " I have to go now,

Burori-kun. See you later. " she smiled, heading for the door, " OH! " his mother paused, " By the way there's going to be a

ball tommorow night at the castle, see if you can make it; they'll be lots of free food. Byebye! " she waved and left the

house.

" A Ball.. " the densetsu trailed off, lifting his scouter up infront of his head. He put it on and almost-instantly

went dizzy from the mixture of one eye seeing the usual array of colors while the other had a violent green overlap, " WAAH!"

Brolli took it off and thunked the scouter onto the kitchen table while his eyes readjusted themselves, " What a viciously

evil device! How can anyone see with that on? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Sorta-niichan, wake up. " Vejitto knocked on the side of Veku's sleeping head as if it were a door,

" Sorta-niichan? "

Gogeta looked around at the booth, " I wonder if he's been living at his booth? I do not see a house anywhere,

Jitto. " he said, concerned.

" Hmmm? " Veku slowly opened his eyes, tired. He sat up, rubbing them, " Oh, you two again. "

" Sorta-niichan we would like to a-pologize for inadvertently freaking you out the other day. " Vejitto said while

Gogeta nodded vigorously, " And so as to seal our we're-sorryness, we offer you this Muffin of Apology! "

Gogeta whipped out a large, 3-foot-tall muffin, " It's chocolate-chip! " he grinned.

Veku stared in bewilderment at the super-sized pastry, " ... "

" ... " ▫

" Happy New Year! " Vejitto threw random-colored confetti into the air.

" ▫FWEEEEP▫ " Gogeta tooted a New-Years horn.

" Wow does my head hurt. " Veku muttered, confused.

" Would you like to come with us back to the castle? Goggie and I have our own room and I'm sure you can share with

us for the time being. " Vejitto offered.

" It would be a place for you to sleep while laying down instead of sitting on a box and you can bring your melons

with you. " Gogeta added, " There's lots of fridges there to store them so they don't go bad. "

A lone melon sat there amongst the group with an "evil" mustache and a cape and hat on while rotting-melon smell

wafted off the top of it.

" I guess a fridge would be nice. " Veku pondered, unaware of the "evil" melon, who had grabbed another smaller

melon and began tying it to the middle of the road despite it not having any limbs, being a fruit and all.

" Mwahahahaha! " the melon laughed.

" No! NO! Help me! Help! " the other melon cried out while Vejitto and Gogeta watched.

" MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH---▫SPLAT!▫ " a hover-car hit the "evil" melon with its bumper and missed the smaller one

completely due to the car hovering easily half a foot above the ground. The smaller melon pulled itself to its feet and

dashed back over to the pack.

One of the melons picked up the evil one's mustache and used it as toupee.

" Alright. I'll come with you. " Veku decided, getting up. He used a net to net his melons together and promptly

closed up his booth, " I wasn't really making any money with this anyway. To be honest I think the reason I found so many of

these lying around is that they were out of season. "

" HOORAY! We have another sibling now! Sorta! " Gogeta cheered excitedly.

" Saiyajin don't "cheer". " Veku sweatdropped.

" Haha! You are so behind. " Vejitto laughed as they headed up the road back to "home".

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" HOOOOA! HA HA YAAAAH! " Vegeta struck several semeish poses as he bounced around his bedroom in the early morning

hours. The ouji was ever-so-slowly starting to get used to waking up before 10am. He wandered back over to the bed in his

armor and cape and sat on the side, " Huh. I wonder where Toussan is. He should've been here an hour ago. " Vegeta pondered.

The ouji took his armor off so he could properly lay on his side on the bed. The ouji yawned and pulled his cape over the

side of him like a blanket.

" You're still here. "

" Hn. " the ouji looked over his shoulder to see Goku smiling happily at him.

" I'm glad. "

" Well, of course I am you don't think I wouldn't care enough to stay here with my favorite peasant you know. " the

smaller saiyajin boasted, puffing his chest out.

Goku sat up behind him, " Hee- Veggiesosilly. Don't you know today is special? "

" Umm...it is? " Vegeta blinked.

The larger saiyajin eagerly nodded.

" Is, it a platonic kind of special. "

" Yup! "

Vegeta grinned, " Then I'm elated to hear such wonderful news, Kakarrotto! " he took the peasant's hands.

Goku let go and gave the ouji a hug, " Mmm.. "

" So..as long as I'm here how would you like to go fish this morning? " Vegeta asked.

" Actually, I was thinking Veggie and I could do something a little different today. " the larger saiyajin said with

a slight tease in his voice.

The ouji flushed slightly, " W--what kind of "different"? "

" Oh, Veggie knows. "

" I do? "

" Yeah. You know, we could go ad-venturing around the planet today. "

" I, suppose that'll be alright. " Vegeta shifted around, " Don't you want to take your bath though first? "

" Veggie doesn't have to worry about that, I'll just clean up on the way. " he nodded cheerfully, getting out of

bed.

" Why are you already dressed? "

" ♥ "

_:Kakarrotto's PLOTTING something:_ the ouji blinked, thinking it over_:Wh--what would Kakarrotto possibly be_

_plotting that would necessitate taking us far away from the castle:_ " Kakarrotto, you-- "

" --come with me Veggie! It'll be fun! " Goku pulled him up off the bed and towards the window in the ouji's room.

The large saiyajin thrust the window up with excitement, then whistled out the window, " KINTO'UN! "

The orange cloud zipped up to him, doing well under the 10x gravity. Goku hopped on and this time stayed there,

" Veh-gee! " he called over to him.

" ... " the ouji stared at him, " Uhh.. "

Goku reached over and pulled the smaller saiyajin onto Kinto'un as well, " Isn't this nice Veggie? "

" I suppose. " Vegeta looked utterly confused.

The larger saiyajin pulled the smaller one closer, " Kinto'un let's get out of here and go see Veggie's beautiful

planet up close! "

The cloud nodded and blasted off into the sky, carrying the two saiyajin with it.

As soon as they were out of the average sight-range, the door to Vegeta's room squeaked open.

" I know the plan was for ototochan to DISTRACT Vegeta while we set up for the party, but don't think that was a

little extreme? " Raditsu asked, walking inside.

" Hey, the little "adventure" thing was Kakarrotto's idea. Not a single one of us helped him come up with that. "

Turles replied.

" You actually sound AMUSED at it. " the taller saiyajin sweatdropped.

" I am. " he set down the box full of decorations, " Always nice to see him show off that cleverly disguised

brilliant mind of his. "

" Was decorating Vegeta's room ALSO Kakarrotto's idea? " Raditsu folded his arms, skeptical.

" No actually. This part's all me. " the evil type-3 saiyajin smirked.

" Wonderful. " Raditsu sarcastically replied, " Well if you don't mind, my job of unlocking the door for you is done

so I'll be heading back to help Mr. and Mrs. Oujisama with the remaining decorations. "

" Aw, don'tcha wanna stay here and help me? " Turles grinned.

" I would if I weren't so leery of whatever is in that "box" of yours. " he semi-shuddered and left the room.

" ... " Turles sat there, then shrugged, " Ah well, I don't see what's so frightening about a few birthday

decorations. " he took a bottle of champagne out of the box along with some fancy glasses and scented candles.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Chi-Chi sat there backwards on one of the chairs in the dining hall, staring up at Veku, " And, you are... "

" He's our sorta-niichan, Chi-Chi. " Vejitto explained.

" Yeah, don't you remember, he was born 4 years ago tommorow. " Gogeta replied, " On Halloween..remember... "

" I like what you did to your hair, Chi-Chi. " the experiment motioned to her.

" Aw, why thank you. I've kept it down since we rescued the Ouji from Brolli. " she replied, delighted, " Geez, this

is disturbing I think I would've remembered a NICE demi-Ouji. "

" I wasn't exactly in the nicest mood the last time you saw me. " Veku put his hand behind his head.

" OHMYGOD! " Bulma gawked, pointing at Veku from behind.

" Oi, Bulma? " he looked over his shoulder at her.

" ... " Bulma's jaw hung open.

" Wow, looks like Bulma sure remembered you huh, sorta-niichan. " Gogeta grinned.

Bulma quickly took Veku's hands to compare them, " They're...the same size now. "

" Yeah, Enma fixed me back up. He even gave me a job on Snake Way. " Veku replied.

" Huh. What do you know. " she muttered in surprise.

" Where's Goku and Vegeta? " he asked.

" You mean Toussan and Mommy? " Vejitto tilted his head to the side.

Veku laughed nervously, " I, don't feel comfortable calling them that. They're far from being anything more than even

reluctant friends. "

Chi-Chi's face went blank, " Where have you BEEN the last three---ohmygod! " she gasped, suddenly realizing it, " You

were created BEFORE the "Kaka-War". "

" The what? "

" You were created before the Ouji and Goku-san started their maddening "platonic" relationship. " she said in

amazement.

" How are we ever going to fill him in on 4 entire years of knowledge? " Bulma exclaimed.

" We could make a clipshow. " Vejitto raised his hand.

" A very compressed clipshow. " Gogeta raised his as well.

" Where are they? " Veku restated his original question.

" Oh, Goku-sa took the Ouji someplace to keep him distracted until this evening so we can all surprise the Ouji with

this Birthday Party. " Chi-Chi explained.

" But...doesn't Vegeta want to kill Goku in order to satisfy his inferiority complex? " Veku blinked.

Chi-Chi stared at him incrediously, " And suddenly I'm aware of just how completely insane the last four years have

been. "

" Poor uninformed sorta-niichan. " Gogeta shook his head, " Toussan does not want to kill Kaasan. They both luv each

other very very much. "

" Ah hah...ah hahahaha. " Veku laughed in disbelief, " No way. Right? "

" That was the halloween where Son-kun went as Jaws, wasn't it? " Bulma played what she could remember of that

halloween back in her mind.

" Yeah, man Goku-sa taunted the Ouji good about that pink disaster Bura forced him into wearing. " Chi-Chi sighed in

fond nostalgia, " I miss the days back when Goku-sa would taunt and tease the Ouji for fun the way I do instead of sleeping

in the Ouji's Ouji-bed and taking bubblebaths with him. " she ended bluntly and annoyed.

" What? " Veku looked as though his brain were about to explode from the drastic information.

" Maybe you guys should take things a little slower with, Veku was it? " Raditsu walked up to them.

" RADITSU? YOU'RE ALIVE? " Veku gasped in shock.

" I've BEEN alive a good couple years now. " he sweatdropped, then turned to the others, " Like I said, take it slow.

If he's half pre-"Kaka-War" Vegeta there's a good chance he'll snap if you give him the entire story right away without a

long detailed explination of things; you know, like their tails getting married. That sort of thing. "

" VEGETA AND GOKU'S TAILS ARE **MARRIED?** " the experiment nearly had a heart attack.

Raditsu slapped his hands over his own mouth, " ? "

" Way to go Raditsu. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" Maybe I should sit down. " Veku said, feeling a little disoriented.

" That's a good idea. " Bulma helped him to a chair, " By the way whenever you're not busy and on Earth would you

mind me running a few tests on your molecular structure? I'm curious as to how Enma managed to stablize you. "

" You have such a _wonderful_ bedside manner, **doctor**. " Veku rolled his eyes.

" ... " Bulma stood back up, partly annoyed, " Oh yeah, that's pre-Kaka-War Vegeta. "

" HEY! " Bardock called from the other side of the room, " Can one of you get Bejito for me? He put the "fancy"

silverware out and I have no idea where to put these extra utencils but he does. "

" Where is he, I'll get him. " Bulma raised her hand.

" The kitchen in the back. The main one. You know where that is? "

" I can find it? " she offered.

" I'll take you there Bulma. " Raditsu offered.

" Aw, how very nice of you to-- "

" --I know Turles is probably finishing up whatever he was doing in Ototochan and Vegeta's room and I'm trying to

avoid him for various reasons so I'd rather not be here when he gets back. "

" ...offer. " she finished, sweatdropping.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Its raining. " Vegeta stated as he stood there in the middle of the forest with his gaze to the sky. A few

thunderclouds had precipitated the two saiyajins' entering the forest and it was just now beginning to rain.

" That's oh-kay Veggie, we'll find a cave somewhere and just wait it out. " Goku said cheerfully, taking a deep

breath, " This is so much better than staying inside that castle all day, dontcha think? "

" Not if its going to rain. I don't want to get my royal armor soaking wet. And my cape! It can't take a downpour. "

the ouji exclaimed.

" Well like I said Veggie and I will just have to look for a cave. "

Vegeta shifted around, following Goku deeper into the woods, " And what if we can't find one? "

" Then I will MAKE one. "

" ... " the ouji flushed admiringly for a moment, only to let out a yelp as the rain turned into an all-out storm,

" WAHHH! " thunder crashed in the distance.

Goku scooped the smaller saiyajin up and made a mad dash through the woods before pausing to spot a rock formation

that looked as close to a cave as he could possibly find out here. The large saiyajin hung a u-ey and ran to the edge of the

cave, cautiously making his way in just enough so that he and Vegeta were out of the rain, " There. See Veggie I told you I

would find a nice place for us to stay out of the rain. " Goku set the ouji down.

Vegeta stood up and stared out at the heavy downpour, " Thanks Kakarrotto. "

" Veggieswelcome. "

The smaller saiyajin sighed, " Maybe we should've just stayed at my house afterall. "

" Aw, nonsense, Veggie. " Goku started to take his gi top off.

" W--what are you doing? " Vegeta asked, starting to flush again.

" What's Veggie think I am doing? " the larger saiyajin continued to further disguard his clothing. Vegeta looked

away as to avoid seeing anything he didn't want to lay claim to having seen in private. Goku flashed him..a grin, " I'm

going to take a shower! " he gave the ouji a thumbs-up and dashed out of the cave and into the rain.

" GAH! KAKARROTTO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE-- " the ouji started to freak out.

" Come on Veggie! " Goku called over to him while rinsing his hair off, " Its fun! You'll like it I promise! You

like showers, they're "semeish"--whatever that means--, re-member? "

" ... " Vegeta stood there for a moment, " I can't believe I'm doing this! " he exclaimed, taking his upper armor

off, then his boots and gloves.

" HOORAY! YAY-HAY! " Goku cheered, bounding through the rain.

A moment later a smaller figure emerged from the cave and wrapped an enormous leaf around his waist to cover

himself. Vegeta ran head-first at Goku while letting out a battle cry only to slip when he was a mere foot away and knock

them both into the mud, " OOOF! "

" Waaaah- " Goku sat up, dizzy, then smiled at Vegeta who pulled himself back into a sitting position; the front of

the ouji's body splattered with mud. Goku reached over and picked a blue ladybug-like creature off the ouji's nose and

contently showed it to him.

Vegeta brushed the mud off his face with a swift swipe of the hand.

The ladybug flew off Goku's finger and into the distance. He turned back towards the ouji and smirked. As if in

equal knowledge each of the saiyajin grabbed a handful of mud at the same time. Goku and Vegeta pulled back while already

thinking ahead to how they would dodge one other's attack and lobbed the mudballs into the air.

" ▫SPLAT▫! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ahhhh, that was nice, huh Veggie. " Goku stretched. The rain had stopped and the two were making their way back to

the cave, damp and smelling like the woods around them.

" I have to admit it was fairly enjoyable. " the ouji smirked back, content, " I'll just get my--- " he paused,

stopping in his tracks.

" Hm? " Goku looked over at him, confused.

" Kakarrotto...where are our clothes? "

" NANI! " Goku gasped, " What does Veggie mean we left them right at the edge of the cave? " he dashed over to it,

shocked that their clothes were gone. It was then Goku sensed a ki inside the cave. He formed a ki-ball over his right palm

and wandered inside only to spot a large, bear-like creature now in the back of the cave and using Goku and vegeta's clothes

as a pillow, " Oi...it looks like we're going to have to pull them out from under him. " he sweatdropped.

" What? " the ouji walked up to Goku and peered over his shoulder to see the beast, " What is that thing? "

" Veggie doesn't know! " Goku gasped.

The ouji sweatdropped, " I was SEVEN! "

" Oh yeah. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" I guess we should just try to pull our clothes out of there. " Goku surmised.

" Well I'm not going back home with the both of us naked. " Vegeta indignantly held tight to his leaf.

" Haha..yeah, it would probably be a lil difficult to explain this to everybody. " the larger saiyajin chuckled.

The ouji stared at him in shock, " A "lil" difficult! Try completely impossible! " he gulped.

" Aww, Veggie calm down, it'll all be alright. " Goku bent down and slowly started to pull Vegeta's uniform out. He

tossed it quietly to the ouji after doing so, then pulled his own out as well, " See? That was easy. "

" Y--yeah. " Vegeta started to put his briefs back on.

" RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " a roar suddenly cried out from behind them. The two saiyajin turned to see

the animal on all fours and bearing its huge teeth.

" WOW, you sure are bigger than I thought. " Goku pondered only to have Vegeta grab him by the arm and blast them

both out of the cave and into the trees above, " WHOA! "

" Here. " the ouji handed Goku his gi, " How could you possibly just stand there unaffected? Did you SEE that

creature at all! "

" He did not look too tough Veggie. I mean I've hunted down animals that size before. "

" True, but you don't know if that thing was poisonous or contained a disease of some type. " Vegeta said, concerned

as he started to get the rest of his clothes back on.

" Well then, I guess that makes Veggie my hero. " the larger saiyajin chirped.

The little ouji grinned widely as he puffed his chest out, " Hai, I don't like to brag but...oh who am I kidding I

LUV to brag--oof! "

Goku hugged him tightly, " Mmmmm. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" I uh..I guess we should be heading back home now. " Vegeta started to dart his attention in every other non-Kaka

direction.

" If Veggie says so. " the larger saiyajin let go and finished getting dressed as well, " Veggie wanna fly there,

or teleport, or use Kinto'un? "

" Hnn...I think I'll fly. "

" Oh-kay! " Goku stood up, " Race you back! " he blasted off into the sky.

" WHAT! " the ouji exclaimed, then huffed as he flew after him, " Kakarrotto that's not fair! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" UGH! Where is he? " Vegeta stubbornly pouted, flying back towards the castle, _:Maybe he flew ahead of me on_

_purpose. It felt like he was plotting something ever since he woke up this morning. A purely platonic plot, I'm sure. But_

_STILL..:_ the ouji landed on the front porch and flipped open a plastic flap to the right of the door. He took off his glove

and pressed his right hand against it to be scanned. The doors before him unlocked and Vegeta went inside. The halls seemed

empty as he strolled down them, adjusting his cape. Vegeta turned a corner only to see Goku standing there further down the

hall, smiling at him and wearing his bodyguard uniform.

Goku held his hand out towards the ouji, " _Follow me, Veggie-sama_. " he contently said in saiyago.

" ... " Vegeta stood there, blinking, " Its a dream. It was all a dream. " the ouji beamed, " THAT'S why everything

from my father not showing up to take me training to Kakarrotto and his little kaka-plot felt so off! It has all been but a

dream. " he said confidently, walking up to Goku and taking his hand, " You're even perfect in my dreams, ya know that? "

" Veggiesoverysilly. " Goku laughed as they continued down the hall, " _You're not dreaming._ "

" _Of course I am. Today's series of events is too off to have been reality. It also explains why I was unable to_

_recognize that bear-like creature. It doesn't exist either! Merely a figment of my overactive imagination._ " Vegeta said

proudly, " _This is why I feel safe holding your hand out here, even if the hallways are oddly vacant. Its because its a_

_dream, Kakarrotto_. "

" ... " Goku looked back at him, torn at how to respond to that. He smiled instead, " Veggie worries too much. "

The ouji blinked back at him as they continued on before stopping infront of the dining hall doors.

Goku reached for the door as he let go of Vegeta's hand, " Hey Veggie? "

" Yeah? "

" I got somethin' to tell you. "

Vegeta looked up at him curiously.

" This isn't a dream. " he flung the door open to reveal a gloriously decorated room filled with people. The scent

of familiar extravagant foods floated past the ouji's nose.

" SURPRISE! " Bejito called to him.

" Happy Birthday, Vegeta. " Ruby added smiling.

" "Happy"... " the ouji murmured in shock. He gazed up to see a "Happy 40th Birthday" banner hanging near the

ceiling, " OHHH! "

" If you were sort of wondering where I was this morning.. " the ou started out. Nappa came in to view, pushing a

cart containing a large, 5-level cake, " ..the icing's chocolate, but the inside's got strawberry in it. Your, bodyguard told

me about it, he helped me out quite a bit in the choice of foods. "

Vegeta turned back towards Goku, the ouji still standing in the doorway and Goku holding the door, " Kakarrotto. "

The large saiyajin knelt down on one knee and took the smaller one's hands. Goku smirked up at him, " _Happy Birthday_

_to you, my high prince._ "

" ? " the ouji froze, bright red with his lower half all but turned to jello, " Ah... "

" ♥ "

" ..a...ah... "

Goku tilted his head, " VeggieVeggie? " he said in english.

" I can't feel my legs. " Vegeta said, off in the distance.

" Ooooo? " Goku started to poke one of them. The ouji flushed further, if that was even possible, " I am sure Veggie

will be just fine. " he got up and led the smaller saiyajin inside.

" Oh come on Ouji are you coming in or not? " Chi-Chi exclaimed, annoyed.

Vegeta smirked, " Of course I am, I was just in the middle of a private conversation with my favorite peasant whom

you just happened to interupt. "

" Heee- " Goku grinned widely as they entered the room.

" Oh yes, I'm so SORRY, Ouji. " she rolled her eyes.

Vegeta contently sat down at the head of the table, Goku pulling out the chair for him and causing the Ouji to

subconsiously let a purr rip only to halt himself halfway through, embarassed.

" ALRIGHT! " the ouji proudly announced, pumping his fist in the air, " Let's bring on the food! Food for everybody!

And something really special for my wonderful "bodyguard" here! " he grinned widely.

" Calm down some of its still hot ya know. " Raditsu sweatdropped handing a plate of food to Vegeta, who rubbed his

hands together at the sight of the food.

Goku's plate was set down before him as well.

The two saiyajin looked back between one another as if they were going into battle. Vegeta ripped his gloves off and

Goku his own and they dug into the decadent dishes of which there would be many more courses to come.

Turles sat there several seats away, twirling a can of whipped-cream around in his hand, " And of course, dessert. "

* * *

7:11 PM 11/11/2005  
**THE END**

Goku: YAY! Happy ending!

Vegeta: YAY! Happy ending where I retain some level of semeness!

Chuquita: Happy Belated Birthday, Veggie :)

vegeta: (smirks) Indeed.

Chuquita: And now for the replies!

To Hakura0: Well, this fic at least. Usually they're only four chapters. I think this time the extra-chapter is due to me

trying to cut down on the size of the chapters. True, he's very behind on everything. There'll be more with them in the

next fic.

To tea: Glad you liked it! Veggie's a very good cook.

To Hyper Kid: Glad you liked those parts. Veggie's not going to forget his powers. He could potentially do damage to Turles,

but Goku would be upset if Veggie started to do something mean like that.

To Zogeta: Hi! Sparking's story mode is very hard. Especially the "survive in 60 seconds" parts. I find it a lot easier to

have to defeat an enemy instead. Scouter Veggie's so cool! I can't wait to unlock him! He does want a happy ending. Veggie

will have lots of new powers. :) Veggie would definately pass out if Goku were to do that.

To Nuki: Welcome back! Hope you enjoy Sparking! Yes they have. :) I remembered Veku a little while ago and figured I could do

something with him. I haven't really decided how long Veggie's training will last. He can definately afford that spaceship

now; even get it ready ahead of time.

To majinbulgeta: He is sad about waking up without Veggie. Hope you like the Veggie party!

To Seto Kaiba's My Babe: Glad you liked it!

To Little-monkey-girl: Glad you liked it. If you mean when he was training, Veggie's mom was in the room with him. The

barrier is only outside the room. Well with how Veggie reacts when he gets a huge power increase, and with one of those

powers allowing him power over certain peasants, I can see how that would slightly unease Turles.

To SupersayiankingTommy: Glad you liked it! They'll start looking for female saiyajins once its spring on Bejito-sei. Brolli

had a some time in this chapter, and he'll show up more often in future fics. Glad you like him.

To Saiba: Hai, Veggie has to work on maintaining his in-chargeness. Glad you liked it. Goodnight!

To Afrodite: So happy you liked that line. Hot springs with saiyajins are fun! I might write them using the hot springs

some other time. Raditsu needs some rest.

To rockerkid4988: Glad you liked it!

To Nekoni: The review box won't open? That's odd. Yup! Its Veggie's birthday :)

Goku: (hands Veggie some cake)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Goku: YAY! Beverages for me 'n Veggie! (opens the champeign) (pours some for Veggie)

Vegeta: (takes a sip and purrs) (flips through one of the books and freezes in place, his face bright red from both what he's

viewing and the alcoholic beverage)

Goku: (peers over at pages) I am inspired! (grin)

Chuquita: And that's the end of the fic! (to audiance) Expect either a special 5-year-anniversary oneshot after this or

the start of the Christmas Special!

Vegeta: A Christmas special already? (cocks an eyebrow)

Chuquita: Don't you remember what happened last year when I started it in December? The fic ran into Janurary.

Vegeta: Ah...OH YEAH! (nod) Now I remember.

Chuquita: And now I have to get back to working on my geography report.

Goku: Goodluck:)

Vegeta: Yes, goodluck with that. (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: (to audiance) See you sometime next week!


End file.
